Il capo y su plan
by Isis.Ea
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por un problema con la bazooka el Tsuna de 10 años en el futuro viene, mientras que el pequeño Tsu-kun se va a 10 años al futuro, donde el Décimo tenía ciertos problemas sin resolver? ...R27, All27
1. El inicio del caos

**Autora: **Isis. ea

**Summary: **¿Qué pasaría si por un problema con la bazooka el Tsuna de 10 años en el futuro viene, mientras que el pequeño Tsu-kun se va a 10 años al futuro, donde el Décimo tenía ciertos problemas sin resolver?

**Pareja: **Un poco de All27… y ya iré definiendo la pareja de Tsu-kun.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei, por ahora…

**N/A: **Bueno dedico este fic a _Nyanko1827_ que aunque no lo sepa me animó a escribir este fic. Esta idea ya la tenia en mente hace un tiempo pero no me animaba a escribirlo. Espero les guste.

**Aclaraciones**: Como ya me acostumbré mientras leía otros fics:

" "hablan los personajes

_Xxx _piensan

- - una que otra aclaración

* * *

**Il capo e il suo piano**

**Italia, sede Vongola -diez años en el futuro-**

Desde que Haru había hecho esa declaración sabía a la perfección que algo así iría a pasar. No por nada la intuición del Décimo Vongola era una de las habilidades más temidas en el mundo de la mafia. Pero no pensaba que después de diez largos años sus guardianes aun tenían ese niño interior.

"¡Calla cabeza de césped! ¡No tienes porque cuestionar las decisiones de Juudaime!" gritaba un peli plateado amenazando a sus contrarios con un par de dinamitas en sus manos.

"¡¿Quién ha dicho algo de cuestionar?¡Cabeza de pulpo!" respondía el otro peli blanco con los puños arriba para nuevamente mandar a volar otro de los pequeños juguetes del guardián de la tormenta.

"Maa, maa… chicos cálmense no es hora de pelear" intentaba calmarlos mientras detrás suyo explotaba lo que hace unos instantes mandaron a volar.

"Herbívoros, ¿cuántas veces les he dicho que dejen eso fuera de mi salón?" Escucharon detrás suyo al ex prefecto con una de sus tonfas atacando al trío que se dispersó

"¡Tú no te metas Hibari!" gritó la mano derecha del décimo "luego iré por ti" amenazó, no podía dejar pasar lo que hace unos momentos pasó.

"Kufufufu él tiene razón ave-kun. Me pones triste, me dejas por atender a otros" se acercó directamente al guardián de la nube "si nos estábamos divirtiendo" siseó mientras lo empujaba contra un pared y el otro se defendía causando la destrucción de dicha pared.

"¡No Lambo!" llamaba la otra guardiana de la niebla mientras seguía angustiada al aun adolescente guardián del rayo que había cogido unos documentos y los lanzaba al aire "¡son archivos importantes!"

"¡Por culpa de esto Tsuna ya no tiene tiempo para nada!" gritaba aprovechando la confusión y las explosiones para que los indispensables documentos ahora extintos, ya no sean un problema para su jefe que veía todo sentado en la cabeza de la gran mesa donde hace una hora estaba teniendo una reunión con sus guardianes.

"Pareces divertirte Reborn" dijo calmado mientras con las manos cruzadas sobre sus codos y apoyando su barbilla veía el espectáculo. Mientras el mencionado escondía la mirada bajo su fedora sin intentar ocultar esa sonrisa satisfecha.

Sí, satisfecha. Porque todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era gracias al ahora ex arcobaleno del sol. Para variar…

Todo comenzó hace una hora cuando la junta mensual de todos los guardianes y el capo Vongola se reunían para discutir los hechos recientes. Todo iba como siempre. Las típicas discusiones y desacuerdos pero nada fuera de lo común. Hasta que él tuvo que mencionar ese hecho.

"Tsuna, ¿no les vas a comentar lo de esta tarde?" comenzó como quien no quiere la cosa. Mientras el Décimo lo miró con molestia pensando que gracias a algun milagro ninguno de los presentes se había enterado.

"¿Lo de esta tarde?¿Le pasó algo a Juudaime, Reborn-san?" preguntó su guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha, como siempre tan atento a toda frase donde su amado décimo estuviera incluido. Con esto por arte de magia todo se sumió en silencio, atentos a la respuesta del azabache que ocultaba su mirada, que Tsuna sabía a la perfección era de satisfacción total.

"No es algo que involucre a Vongola, pero si fue un hecho interesante para los intereses familiares" dijo causando dudas entre los presentes, haciendo que mirasen al castaño en busca de respuesta "especialmente ustedes" dijo para rematar.

"¿Tsuna?" preguntó Takechi lo que ahora todos querían saber

"Ahh" suspiró "No lo podías dejar pasar ¿cierto?" preguntó con cansancio, ya había tenido suficiente para ese día con lo sucedido esa tarde, pero ahora también debía solucionar esto, sabía que llegaría pero no lo esperaba tan pronto. Ya habían pasado unos minutos y todo seguía sumido en silencio, miraba a todos sus guardianes esperando respuesta alguna. "_Ya son adultos, no creo que lo tomen tan mal, ¿cierto?… al menos espero equivocarme" ,_pensó. Suspiró para comenzar "Esta tarde vino Haru-chan de visita" comenzó. No iba a andar con rodeos, le era imposible imaginar una salida a esa situación. "Para ser claros me dijo que como ya se acercaba mi cumpleaños número veinticinco, ya era hora de casarme. Y cierto, es algo de lo que mi padre también me ha comentado" fue desde que pronunció la palabra casarse cuando pudo sentir cómo el ambiente cambiaba, tragó saliva, pero siguió, evitando que notaran que estaba algo nervioso "Así que me propuso ser mi esposa" no pudo continuar porque

"¡¿Sawada, te casas?" gritó levantándose de su asiento y rompiendo el silencio el guardián del sol

"Esperen yo no…" intentaba explicar el castaño pero ya todos se habían levantado y dirigiéndose hacia él o discutiendo entre ellos

"¡No puede tomar una decisión tan apresurada Juudaime!"

"¿Jefe es que no nos lo iba a decir?"

"Kufufufu, Vongola por lo que veo ahora tomas tus decisiones solo"

"Hn…"

"Vaya Tsuna, al menos nos hubieras dicho que querías casarte"

"Yare, yare… Haru- nee no me cae mal, pero no lo apruebo"

"Esperen, no he dicho que me fuera a casar con Haru…"

"Así es, no hay por qué alarmarse" interrumpió nuevamente el ex arcobaleno. Se escucharon suspiros de alivio, pero el capo sabía que ahí no iba a acabar, lo supo a la perfección al ver nuevamente esa sonrisa "Por lo que escuché Haru dijo…" puso sobre la mesa una grabadora-leon y oprimió play.

"_Lo siento Haru-chan, realmente me hace feliz que me lo pidas. Pero no puedo aceptar la oferta"_ escuchó su voz a través de Leon

"_¡HAHI! ¡¿Es que Tsuna- san ya tiene a alguien en su corazón?"_

"_¡¿Eh?"_

"_¡Haru no lo sabía! ¡OH! ¡¿Quién podrá ser la afortunada persona que posea el corazón de mi amado Tsuna-san?"_ se escuchaba el lamento de Haru

"_Espera, Haru…"_

"_¡Buuaaaa! ¡No pensé que sería rechazada! ¡Debí escuchar a Kyoko-chan ella me dijo que no lo hiciera! ¡Seguro ella también fue rechazada porque sabe quién es la persona ideal de Tsuna- san!"_ chillaba la morena, sin dejar que el castaño siguiese

"_¡Haru escúchame! ¡Kyoko- chan no…" _Cortó la conversación.

"Espera Reborn aún falta más conversación" intentó coger a Leon- grabadora pero este ya era nuevamente un camaleón. Y fue en ese momento donde las preguntas comenzaron.

"¡¿Juudaime, está enamorado de alguien?"

"¡¿Sawada, rechazaste a mi hermana?"

"¡No te metas cabeza de césped!, ¡Juudaime puede rechazar a quien quiera!"

"¡Tú no interrumpas, cabeza de pulpo! ¡Que estoy preguntándole a Sawada!"

"No discutan chicos. Tsuna nos va a explicar todo"

"Lo que dijo esa herbívora ¿es cierto?"

"Lambo- san, ¿qué haces? ¡NO, deja eso! Lo siento jefe ahora voy por él"

"Kufufufu, parece que nuestro jefe no nos cuenta todo" Mukuro se había colocado tras la silla del capo "Si estabas loco por mi solo debías decírmelo" y ahora susurraba en su oído "no sabes cuánto nos pudimos haber divertido" susurro mientras pasaba su lengua por uno de sus lóbulos. Hasta que una tonfa, un cartucho de dinamita, una bala, un pequeño rayo y un haz de luz azul que le dejo sin un par de cabellos lo hicieron retroceder. El solo sonrió y mientras el guardián de la nube recogía su arma e hizo aparecer su tridente.

Y fue así como todo su salón principal custodiado usualmente por Kyouya, estaba siendo destruido. Gracias a la pequeña ayuda de su amigo y ex tutor.

"Ni te molestaste en evitar el acoso del cabeza de piña" dijo calmado el que estaba a un lado suyo.

"Ahh" suspiró "será la costumbre" sonrió algo apenado "Pero ya he estado pensando en cómo remediarlo" esta vez sonrió con esa calma que solo el cielo puede dar.

Fue en ese momento, no sabiendo cómo de una de las gavetas de esos muebles viejos salió volando esa bazooka que creían perdida. Y todo fue en cámara lenta. Todos detuvieron sus combates para ver cómo el capo no esquivaba dicha arma purpura y caía sobre él dejando atrás un humo rosa que inundó la habitación.

"¡Juudaime!"

"¡Tsuna!"

"¡Sawada!"

"¡Jefe!"

"¡Tsuna!" se levantó el ex arcobaleno. No se podía creer que su cuerpo se haya quedado inmóvil tras ver la sonrisa de Tsuna, y que este no se haya movido ni un centímetro para evitar esa arma tan problemática.

::/::

**Namimori, Comite Disciplinario -actualidad-**

Todo era un caos. Gokudera y Onii- san habían comenzado una pelea a-saber-por-qué, mientras Yamamoto intentaba calmarlos inútilmente. Mukuro y Hibari por otro lado intercambiaban ataques semi destruyendo lo que quedaba del salón. Semi destruyendo, porque era ayudado tanto por el peliplata, como el pequeño Lambo que corría algo chamuscado y llorando porque uno de los cartuchos de dinamita del guardián de la tormenta le había caído al afro y explotado en él. Mientras Chrome corría tras él tratando de calmarlo y detenerlo para que dejara de lanzar granadas por donde iba. Vio cómo Tetsuya salió del salón creyendo que era lo mejor, y cuantas ganas tuvo de ir con él si no fuera por su tutor que estaba en su hombro, seguro disfrutando de la escena.

Él estaba sentado en la silla de Hibari tras ese escritorio en el que muchas veces había visto a su guardián de la nube mirarlo con desprecio y superioridad. Y no lo culpaba, ya que cada vez que iba ahí era porque alguno de sus guardianes o él mismo había destruido algo de su amada Nami-chu.

"El deber de un jefe es saber mantener la armonía entre sus guardianes" le dijo Reborn, no creyéndose que su tutor quisiera que controlase a esos seres con fuerza sobrenatural. Suspiró. ¿Por qué su vida era tan problemática? Él en ningún momento quiso ser nombrado Décimo Vongola, y aún ahora negaba el título. Pero pese a eso, nadie escuchaba sus pedidos. Suspiró de nuevo mirando el escritorio donde se encontraba la culpable de esa reunión. Una carta de Nono.

Todo había comenzado una hora antes donde Reborn los había convocado a todos porque tenía que decirles algo importante. Al ser, junto a Hayato y Takechi, los primeros en llegar. Tanto el peliplata como el arcobaleno le habían dicho que como jefe tenía que sentarse en la silla de la cabeza del Comité Disciplinario, algo con lo que el castaño no estaba de acuerdo, eso significaría el ser mordido hasta la muerte. Pero no, como bien sabía, desde la llegada de ese sádico tutor todos sus días tenía que estar tentando a la muerte. Y justo cuando lo había ¨convencido¨ -porque ciertamente ellos lo habían empujado a la silla con un martillo verde gracias a la ayuda de su tutor- su guardián de la nube y el sol aparecieron tras la puerta.

"¿Qué crees que haces, herbívoro?" y mientras el moreno se dirigía para atacar al castaño un humo morado mostraba a su guardián de la niebla que por azar del destino, o quizá – y más seguro- planeado por él mismo, había bloqueado el ataque del prefecto

"¡Juudaime/Tsuna!" gritaron al unísono al verse lejos de su amigo

"Kufufufu, que grato recibimiento ave-kun" le dijo mientras bloqueaba unas de sus tonfas con su ya materializado tridente.

"¡Mukuro!" gritó el castaño

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Hibari retrocedió y miro a todos los herbívoros que habían osado reunirse en su comité. Miró a Tetsuya con enojo. _"Quizá debí avisarle a Hibari-san que Reborn- san me había comentado algo de una reunión" _pensó el vicepresidente del comité, mientras tragaba saliva por la mirada de su presidente. "Te morderé hasta la muerte" le dijo al guardián de la niebla mientras ambos ya se habían ido a otro lugar a seguir su pelea.

"¡Extremo!" gritó el peli blanco mientras veía la pelea de ambos guardianes

"¡Tú, cabeza de césped, si estabas cerca de Hibari debiste detenerlo! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a querer atacar a Juudaime!"

"Jajaja pero lograron detener el ataque así que todo está bien" dijo el beisbolista, mientras el boxeador se acercaba al dúo

"¡Tiene razón cabeza de pulpo! ¡Todo está bien!" le dijo riéndose dándole palamadas en la esplada

"¡No está bien! Y ¡déjame!" amenazó mientras se alejaba de este

"Maa, maa… Gokudera cálmate"

"¡Jajaja entonces tú lo hubieras detenido!"

"Maldito cabeza de césped"

"Sasagawa sempai usted tampoco lo provoque" pero sus palabras fueron inútiles ya que Smoking bomb había sacado sus cartuchos de dinamita y el capitán del club de boxeo estaba en posición de pelea. Y comenzó. No supo en qué momento, pero luego de que Chrome con Lambo en brazos entraran, uno de los cartuchos salió volando al afro de este último. Y sin querer hacer caso a Chrome saltó de sus brazos para –según él- jugar con Yamamoto. Y explotó.

"No… voy… a… ¡Buaaaaa!" gritaba corriendo por todo el comité comenzando a sacar granadas de su afro y tirarlas por donde iba.

"Ahh" suspiró el arcobaleno "vaca inútil" murmuró mientras a su lado el castaño estaba que temblaba nervioso al ver todo el alboroto.

"¡Minna deténganse! ¡Hii!" gritaba al ver cómo volaban hacia él pedazos de lo quizá fue el mueble del prefecto _"Waahhh Hibari- san me va a morder hasta la muerte" _

Fue en ese momento mientras se sentaba derrotado nuevamente en esa silla que había comenzado los problemas, que después de todas esas granadas salió volando esa bazooka purpura por azares del destino a su persona. Y como buen hitman, el pequeño bebe logró esquivarlo pero el nervioso dame- Tsuna no.

"¡Juudaime!"

"¡Tsuna!"

"¡Sawada!"

"¡Jefe!"

"Kufufufu"

"Que mal Dame-Tsuna" negaba con la cabeza su tutor en decepción al ver cómo se dispersaba un humo rosa.

* * *

Fin del capitulo uno, me diverti haciendolo, era algo que quería hacer hace mucho así que me siento feliz. Sobre el titulo del fic aún no estoy muy segura, no se me ocurria algo bueno asi que para que no sonara muy tonto lo puse en italiano, aunque creo que sigue siendo chafa "El jefe y su plan" ahh, necesito ser más crativa. Bueno espero me ayuden a encontrar un mejor titulo jaja

Espero les haya gustado, viendo el recibimiento veré cuando subo el siguiente capitulo. Pero será un fic corto, ya que con los largos termino haciendome un mundo je je je...

Gracias a los que llegaron hasta aqui, y si me dejaron un review pues ¡arigatou!


	2. Vongola Décimo

**Autora: **Isis. ea

**Summary: **¿Qué pasaría si por un problema con la bazooka el Tsuna de 10 años en el futuro viene, mientras que el pequeño Tsu-kun se va a 10 años al futuro, donde el Décimo tenía ciertos problemas sin resolver?

**Pareja: **Un poco de All27… y ya iré definiendo la pareja de Tsu-kun.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei, por ahora…

**N/A: **Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, soy muy feliz, y como me sentí tan querida decidí subir este capítulo hoy.

**Aclaraciones**: Como ya me acostumbré mientras leía otros fics:

" " hablan los personajes

_"Xxx" _piensan

- - una que otra aclaración

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Vongola Décimo**

**Namimori, Comité disciplinario –actualidad-**

_Fue en ese momento mientras se sentaba derrotado nuevamente en esa silla que había comenzado los problemas, que después de todas esas granadas salió volando esa bazooka purpura por azares del destino a su persona. Y como buen hitman, el pequeño bebe logró esquivarlo pero el nervioso dame- Tsuna no._

_"¡Juudaime!"_

_"¡Tsuna!"_

_"¡Sawada!"_

_"¡Jefe!"_

_"Kufufufu"_

_"Que mal Dame-Tsuna" negaba con la cabeza su tutor en decepción al ver cómo se dispersaba un humo rosa_.

Poco a poco el humo rosa iba dispersándose y tras él, iba dejando una silueta que pese los presentes sabían de quien era aún parecían ansiosos en ver. Todos ahí fueron acercándose a lo que ahora era un hombre de seguro sus veinticuatro –sacando cálculos- que lucía joven pero aun así con un aura que imponía elegancia y paz. Su cabello castaño alborotado, sedoso y con ese brillo que antes muchas veces pasó desapercibido. Su piel cremosa que con el tiempo se veía igual de tersa y –no saben porque- más apetecible. Esas orbes miel que los miraba como analizándolos y que les decía _"no teman, soy yo"_ con una mezcla de _"los extrañe". _Y como dejar de ver esa sonrisa hermosa y brillante, que ilumino el lugar y llenó de paz el corazón de los que lo veían maravillados.

Él estaba sentado donde hace unos segundos se encontraba _su_ dame Tsuna, a diferencia de que él estaba calmado y no nervioso, sonriente y no asustado, firme y no temblando.

"¡Gyahahahaha! ¡Tsuna fue disparado por un arma!" rompió el silencio el menor mientras corría hacia el castaño.

"Detente vaca estúpida" ordenó Reborn mientras le pateaba en la cabeza y lo hizo caer al suelo.

"No… voy… a… ¡Buaaaaaa!" gritó nuevamente queriendo otra vez sacar armas de su afro.

"Oh Reborn, como siempre tan rudo" dijo llamando la atención del resto mientras se levantaba hacia el pequeño. "Lambo, mira" dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura de su pequeño guardián del rayo y sacaba de su bolsillo una paleta "¿La quieres?" sonrió para él con dulzura haciendo que el Bovino dejara de llorar y lo mirara con carita de ternerito degollado.

"Si" respondió tímidamente, algo que sorprendió a todos- ¿esa vaca ruidosa no gritaba? ¿tímidamente?- el Décimo sonrió y se paró mientras el pequeño saltó a sus brazos y cogía la paleta.

"Lambo es un buen chico" le dijo acariciando su afro mientras el pequeño se sonrojaba con la paleta en su boca.

"¡Sfi Dambo esh el mejorf!" decía con la boca llena y volviendo a su habitual estado de felicidad.

Todos estaba asombrados, ese sujeto que sin dudarlo era el Décimo Vongola, con calma y sin inmutarse supo a la perfección como controlar al pequeño revoltoso y ahora estaba ahí parado frente a ellos con Lambo en brazos tan tranquilo como si fuese un niño relativamente normal -exceptuando por los cuernos y ese traje de vaca- hasta se podría decir que era una escena ¨adorable¨

"¿Tsuna?" preguntó el guardián de la lluvia mientras se acercaba dudoso

"Dime Takeshi" volvió a sonreírle, y pese a que le sorprendió un poco el ser llamado tan íntimamente no le molesto.

"Jajaja Tsuna, ¡veo que te has vuelto genial" rio divertido disminuyendo la tensión que se había formado por la imponencia del recién llegado

Ya habiendo regresado el ambiente a uno menos incomodo. El cielo volvió al escritorio, con uno de sus brazos sosteniendo al pequeño que se engreía apoyándose en el pecho del mayor, y con su mano libre cogió la carta que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

"La razón de la reunión, ¿cierto?" preguntó a un arcobaleno que se acercaba a él y saltó al escritorio.

"Así es" vio nuevamente a _este_ Tsuna y sonrió con orgullo "Veo que te has convertido en un gran jefe"

"Gracias a ti" le devolvió la sonrisa "Creo que lo mejor es que sigan donde se quedaron, no interrumpiré" les dijo sentándose y mirándolos sonriente.

Y como si con eso hubiera dado la orden para hablar, los guardianes se acercaron al escritorio

"¡Sawada te ves genial!" grito el peliblanco.

"¡Es obvio cabeza de césped! ¡Juudaime es el mejor! ¡No es una sorpresa que sea tan genial!" alababa orgulloso su futura mano derecha.

"Kufufufu, por un momento me engañas" le dijo haciendo alego al hecho de que se estaba sintiendo intimidado por su presencia algo que no admitiría.

"Jefe" susurró Chrome con una tierna sonrisa denotando felicidad.

"Herbívoro…" escuchó su voz molesta mientras el prefecto golpeaba el escritorio con una de sus tonfas. Pese a que él fue uno de los que también se sintieron inferiores ante la presencia del llegado, no iba a dejar que lo notaran y menos ahora que ese herbívoro se atrevía a sentarse en su sitio como si le perteneciera.

"Oi Hibari" se preocupó el beisbolista

"¡Hibari, ¿cómo te atreves?" gritó el peliplata

"Descuida Hayato" el guardián de la tormenta se sonrojo sin poder ocultarlo al ser llamado por su nombre por su amado décimo, haciendo así que guardara silencio "Kyoya tiene razón… disculpa, Hibari-san tiene razón" se corrigió al notar como el mencionado fruncía el seño al ser llamado así. Después de todo no quería molestar más al prefecto, al menos no por ahora, "estoy sentado en su silla y este es su despacho. Así que…" se levantó nuevamente y con elegancia caminó hacia el azabache "Si no fuera mucha molestia" le dijo estando a centímetros de su rostro, mientras con su dedo índice levantaba con delicadeza el mentón del menor "¿puedes prestarme por hoy tu escritorio?" cogió con su índice y su pulgar el mentón del menor y lo desvió hacia el lado opuesto de su rostro para dejar sus labios cerca al lóbulo izquierdo de su guardián "por favor" susurro, haciendo que un imperceptible –por la mayoría- rubor invadiera las mejillas del prefecto.

Los presentes no pudieron mas que sonrojarse por lo que veían, hasta que para fortuna del guardián de la nube –o desgracia- el pequeño Lambo que sintió con molestia el cuerpo de este cerca, lo empujo, haciendo que despertara de ese hipnotizante estado en el que le habían dejado las palabras del castaño.

"Haz lo que quieras" gruñó, giró y con molestia avanzó hacia la salida mirando al resto amenazante, no podía permitir que su orgullo sea denigrado por otros herbívoros.

"Pero no te vayas" mencionó apenado el castaño que hizo que le diera un escalofrío por toda la espalada haciéndolo detenerse "Si te vas, Reborn se molestará conmigo porque te necesita aquí" le dijo con un deje de tristeza simulada. El prefecto bufó con disgusto y para el asombro de todos cogió una silla, la arrastró hasta una esquina y se sentó cruzando las piernas, mirando con odio al arcobaleno incitando a que termine de una vez con todo. El castaño sonrió con alivio y satisfacción.

"Listo Reborn, ya no tienes por qué mirarme así" le dijo volviendo a sentarse con esa gran sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer se estaba divirtiendo.

"Veo que has madurado, Tsuna" le dijo orgulloso mientras se acercaba a él y le pedía la carta.

Los presentes seguían en shock sin creer lo que había pasado, ¿Tsuna había seducido a Hibari?

"Dejen de soñar despiertos y escuchen" ordenó el hitman llamando la atención de los demás haciendo que dejasen de repetir en sus mentes una y otra vez lo ocurrido. "Nonno ha enviado esta carta por que va a venir de visita junto con Iemitsu, que saben es el padre de Tsuna y jefe de CEDEF" y así continuó explicando el tutor. Mientras el resto trataba de ignorar, sin tener éxito, al joven que los miraba alegre cómo tenían esa pequeña reunión.

_Cuatro minutos y medio_

"Entonces Reborn- san, ¿también tenemos que acogerlos a ellos?" preguntó con molestia el peliplata

"Sí, Nonno quiere que tengan vacaciones" respondió divertido

"Jajaja sí, será divertido"

_Cuatro minutos cuarenta_

"No voy a permitir que ese grupo de herbívoros ande por aquí sin algún permiso" sentenció

"Descuida Hibari, todos tendrán sus papeles en orden"

"Hmp, si hacen algo indebido, los morderé hasta la muerte"

_Cuatro minutos cincuenta_

"Pero, ¿no será un problema para la familia de Juudaime?"

"No te preocupes por eso" y sin querer los ojos de varios miraron al visitante "Mamma no será la única en tener visitas" les sonrió con ese gesto que expresaba sufrimiento para todos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso pequeñín?"

_Cinco minutos_

"Bueno…" todos se quedaron en silencio esperando expectantes a que el humo rosa apareciera. De reojo el hitman veía a su ex alumno. Y nada. No pasaba nada.

"Jajaja parece que tenemos un problema" dijo divertido sin parecer preocupado ante la mirada de los presentes.

**::/::**

**Italia, Sede Vongola –Diez años en el futuro-**

_Y todo fue en cámara lenta. Todos detuvieron sus combates para ver cómo el capo no esquivaba dicha arma purpura y caía sobre él dejando atrás un humo rosa que inundó la habitación._

_"¡Juudaime!"_

_"¡Tsuna!"_

_"¡Sawada!"_

_"¡Jefe!"_

_"¡Tsuna!" se levantó el ex arcobaleno. No se podía creer que su cuerpo se haya quedado inmóvil tras ver la sonrisa de Tsuna, y que este no se haya movido ni un centímetro para evitar esa arma tan problemática._

Todos quedaron expectantes a que el humo rosa se esparciera. Y con el pensamiento de que verían al décimo en sus treinta. Algo que no esperaban apareció. Un pequeño bulto que temblaba sobre la silla donde hace unos segundos estaba su jefe. Extrañados se acercaron despacio a este. Mientras se daban cuenta que no era un bulto, sino que era el pequeño décimo hecho una bolita y que poco a poco alzaba la mirada.

Sus cabellos castaños alborotados más de lo que conocían, tan sedosos y con ese aroma a vainilla que se podía percibir ligeramente. Su piel tan cremosa como siempre. Esos ojos miel que los miraban con timidez, con esa ternura e inocencia que _su_ décimo ya no mostraba. Y esos labios, pudieron notar como mordía su labio inferior seguro tratando de asimilar la situación en la que se encontraba. Sus brazos seguían al lado de su cabeza como queriendo cubrirse de algo y poco a poco bajaban, y con eso su guardia.

Poco a poco fue bajando sus piernas que las tenia dobladas -ya que escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas- y quedando sentado en esa silla donde ya no estaba su Tsuna, y a cambio estaba este. Con diez años menos. Que a diferencia del que conocían, este demostraba todo con la mirada y no escondía sus emociones, que este emanaba vulnerabilidad y no imponencia, que este tenía una mirada confiada y no como su jefe que analizaba todo a detalle.

"¿Jefe?" preguntó su guardiana de la niebla que iba acercándose a él. El nombrado giró a verla y suspiró con alivio.

"Chrome" respondió con una sonrisa aliviado "Al parecer Lambo hizo de las suyas de nuevo y por eso estoy aquí jejeje" reía algo avergonzado, sintiéndose tonto por haber estado nervioso al principio. Eran sus guardianes, sus amigos y un hombre con un traje que le parecía familiar. No tenía que temer. Tenía que agradecer que el cambio no hubiera ocurrido en alguna pelea o reunión importante, porque estaría muerto o perdido sin saber qué hacer.

"Vaya, es usted Juudaime" escuchó proveniente del peliplata que sonaba feliz. Ya lo había visto antes, pese a que fue un corto tiempo podía recordarlo de esa vez. Había crecido tanto, y su rostro demostraba la madurez y experiencia que ganó en todos esos años. Su rostro era serio pero aún seguía mirándolo a él con esa dulzura y comprensión como siempre.

"Gokudera-kun" respondió con una sonrisa de felicidad inmensa. Como no estarlo, no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de la persona en la que se convertiría su amigo, y que pese a los años seguiría a su lado como prometió junto a los demás. No podía estar más agradecido.

"Juu… dai… me" escuchó cómo tartamudeó su guardián, y eso le sorprendió. Y mucho más cuando pudo notar con claridad ese sonrojo en el peliplata.

"¿Eh?" dijo confundido, sin entender lo que pasaba

"Parece que aún no aprendes que un buen jefe debe saber cómo no demostrar sus emociones" dijo el sujeto del traje mientras bajaba el ala de su fedora cubriendo su rostro, ocultando ese sonrojo y al mismo tiempo el seguir viendo a ese niño que recién llegaba y ya andaba alborotando a todos.

"¿Eh?" no entendía el castaño. Mientras veía cómo todos los presentes tenían un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Miró a Chrome que lo miraba con dulzura.

"Es que jefe, no estamos acostumbrados a que nos muestre sus sentimientos" le dijo algo avergonzada.

"No entiendo" y realmente no lo hacía

"Kufufufu, veras pequeño Vongola tú…" su niebla lo cubrió y desapareció de donde estaba para reaparecer cerca del castaño "a nosotros" susurró en su oído "ya no nos quieres como antes" dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

"¡Hiiii!" gritó asustado mientras se alejaba de ahí. Tanto Mukuro como el resto se sorprendieron por la reacción. Y esto porque lo que normalmente hubiera ocurrido es que el castaño le hubiera ´regresado el favor´ a su pervertido guardián y sin inmutarse, ni molestarse le hubiera pedido que regresara a su asiento. Después de todo aprendió con el tiempo que Mukuro disfrutaba más cuando lo veía ponerse nervioso.

"Cierto, este no es nuestro Tsuna" dijo divertido el ex as del beisbol, mientras sonreía con entusiasmo.

"Vaya Sawada hace mucho que no te veía así" decía el peli blanco, sin saber por qué retrocedía unos pasos. ¿Qué pasaba?

"Cierto Juudaime, extrañábamos su antiguo yo" parecía que retenía sus lagrimas "tan tierno" no entendía qué pasaba.

"Yare, yare… esto será un problema pequeño Vongola" le decía un Lambo adolescente que se cubría los ojos con una mano preocupado "Llegó en un muy mal momento" para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa que le hacía recordar a las de Reborn cuando tenía otra idea de cómo hacerlo sufrir. Y por algún motivo sentía el aire pesado y no sabía por qué.

"Hmm" escuchó del ex prefecto que lo miraba como si lo fuera atacar en cualquier momento pero no son sus tonfas. Tragó saliva y sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a retroceder.

"Kufufufu, esto será divertido" dijo para otra vez desaparecer tras su niebla. En ese momento todos se pusieron a la defensiva y antes de que siquiera se acercara al castaño. El guardián de la lluvia lo había detenido.

NO, no entendía nada. Y por alguna razón su intuición le decía que tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiese

"No te dejaré Mukuro" lo empujó con su espada que hace unos segundos desenvainó. Y con su tridente materializado creo tres clones de él. La nube atacó al verdadero que luego se desvaneció tras una risa que siempre lo irritaba. La tormenta detenía otro de los clones junto con el rayo. Mientras la lluvia seguía deteniendo al que aparecía y desaparecía.

Uno de los Mukuros había logrado pasar a los otros guardianes y llegado frente al indefenso Vongola que lo miraba asustado

"Me voy a cobrar todas" susurro mientras se acercaba

_Cuatro minutos y medio_

"No des un paso más" ordenó el azabache mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza desde la derecha.

"¿Tu también te entrometerás?" gruño molesto. Con su tridente quitó el cañón sin poder esquivar la bala que atravesó la neblina y volvió materializar su cuerpo.

_Cuatro minutos cuarenta_

"Sé que también tienes cosas pendientes con este pequeño" le dijo al poder llegar detrás del castaño y cogerlo de la cintura

"¡Hiii!" gritó asustado intentando zafarse

"¡Sueltalo!" gritaron mientras sentía que todas las miraban apuntaban a un punto detrás de él y una bala impacto en la pared donde hace un segundo estaba su rostro

_Cuatro minutos cincuenta_

Volvió a materializarse frente al ex arcobaleno

"O vamos ya no nos queda nada para divertirnos" decía apenado mientras hacía desaparecer al resto de sus copias y volvía a ser uno. Giró para ver al castaño que había quedado contra la pared y se resbalaba hasta caer sentado

_Cinco minutos_

"¿Nada?" todos se sorprendieron, y el castaño abrió sus ojos con terror al ver como se formaba una tétrica sonrisa en el guardián de la niebla

"Kufufufu"

"¡NO!" gritó la única mujer presente mientras se paraba frente al décimo, con su tridente en mano "Lo siento Mukuro- sama, no puedo dejar que le ponga un dedo encima al jefe" dijo nerviosa

"¡No entiendo! ¡Ya debería haber vuelto!" gritó nervioso y asustado Tsuna

"Algo debe haber pasado con la bazooka, quizá la vaca estúpida volvió a malograrla" mencionó el hitman.

"Tsk" se quejó por el insulto, pero seguro tendría razón.

"¡Alejense!" dijo seria su guardiana, mientras el resto que se acercaba se detenía.

"¿Chrome- nee?" preguntó sorprendido Lambo.

"¿Acaso crees que le haríamos algo a Juudaime?" no podía creérselo.

"Oh Chrome chan, sabes que no le haríamos nada a Tsuna" le dijo con una sonrisa Yamamoto

"No les creo" respondió seria

"Kufufufu, parece que los sabe leer bien" reía divertido. Mientras el resto se miraban entre ellos sin entender.

"¡Todos están muy ansiosos que ni pueden ocultar ese aura en celo!"

"¡¿En celo? ¡¿Qué hablas mujer estúpida?" gritó molesto y avergonzado, mientras una pequeña risa contenida invadió la habitación y captó la mirada del resto.

"Kyoko- chan, Hana- san" dijo aliviada la peli morado pero sin bajar la guardia.

"Oh vaya, tenías razón onii- chan" dijo la primera mientras veía lo que quedaba del salón de reuniones.

"Sasagawa" murmuró la nube. Y todos lo miraron como si fuera el niño soplón que fue a contarle todo a mamá.

"Lo siento chicos" dijo con una gota en la nuca detrás de su esposa "¡Pero se los compensaré al extremo!" gritó más animado dándoles una sonrisa.

"¡Kyoko- chan!" escucharon la aguda y dulce voz del temeroso castaño.

"¡Oh que lindo Tsu-kun!" gritó la nombrada mientras corría a abrazar con cariño a su amigo.

"¡Y cómo a ella la dejas pasar!" gritó molesto el peli plata junto con la mirada de molestia del resto.

"Ahh" suspiró "parece que tenemos un gran problema Tsunayoshi" murmuro la esposa del guardián del sol. Mientras veía cómo su amiga frotaba su rostro a la mejilla de un sonrojado Tsuna. Y el resto de sus guardianes junto al ex arcobaleno -que si no fuera por la guardiana de escudo- se hubieran lanzado a ella para despedazarla. "Y pensaba que ya habían madurado" negaba viendo el aura asesina que los envolvía.

"¡Al extremo Dokuro!" animaba el peli blanco que parecía no entender para nada la situación.

* * *

Fin del capítulo dos. Yeahhh! Hurras para mí! Gracias, gracias!... Sí, estoy algo necesitada ja ja ja Como vi que les gustó quise subir la continuación lo más rápido que pude y aquí está. Fue algo difícil para mi narrar las partes de peleas o acción, si creen que me falta mejorar, lo entiendo, y si hay consejos sería genial.

Sobre los reviews, tengo que agradecerles mucho por ellos, realmente es agradable seguir cuando sabes que hay alguien esperando la continuación. Así que soy feliz.

Sobre los reviews dejados tengo que agradecer a:

**Lexie-chan94 **por ser la primera. ¡Arigatou! y sobre lo de R27, si lo estuve pensando y al aprecer quedara entre esa pareja y 1827. De todos modos haré lo mejor.

**SaM-nya** ,bueno sinceramente no es que se conporten asi siempre, creo que solo cuando se trata de Tsuna. Pero ya lo ire aclarando. Gracias por comentar.

**momo,** gracias, me alegra que te guste

**Mirajane,** Sí, contare con el 1827. A mi tambien me gusta la pareja. Aunque aun como estan todos presentes como que nuestro guardian de la nube no puede hacer lo suyo XD

**CHI,** ¡Argatou! y espero qu sigas leyendo!

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**, waa espero te guste este capi :)

**Katekyo1827R27X27**, A mi tambien me encantan los All27! Gracias espero sigas leyendo :)

**AlexOkami,** Oh, si me pasaré por tus fics cuando llegue a casa, estoy en la univ XD y si me encuentran me sacan de la biblio u.u Tambien estuve pensando sobre 1827 y com parece el que a muchas nos gusta creo que ya sé para donde irá la historia :)

**Mokasahaya**, buaaa es lo malo que no se me ocurre algo genialoso, pero seguiré pensando al respecto. Hmm y el idioma dependiendo d elo geniaoso que suene ya vere, gracias :) Jaja sii, ayudaste... algo u.u´Gracias por leer,y me haces muy feliz diciendo que te gusta como escribo, me avergüenzas ^/^ Cuidate!

Y eso es todo! Gracias a las que comentaron y realmente espero les guste la continuación. Ya el proximo capítulo será más larguito y quiza tambien sea pronto. Besoos y cuidense.

Gracias por leer, pero si comentan me harian muy feliz :)!


	3. Prueba

**Autora: **Isis. ea

**Summary: **¿Qué pasaría si por un problema con la bazooka el Tsuna de 10 años en el futuro viene, mientras que el pequeño Tsu-kun se va a 10 años al futuro, donde el Décimo tenía ciertos problemas sin resolver?

**Pareja: **Un poco de All27… (R27/1827)

**Disclaimer: **Lo que ya saben**, **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Aclaraciones**: Como ya me acostumbré mientras leía otros fics:

" " hablan los personajes

_"Xxx" _piensan

- - una que otra aclaración

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Prueba**

* * *

**Namimori, Comité disciplinario –actualidad-**

_"Jajaja parece que tenemos un problema" dijo divertido sin parecer preocupado ante la mirada de los presentes._

Todos se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué hacer. _Su_ Tsuna no aparecía y la calmada sonrisa del que tenían en frente no solucionaba ni daba respuesta a esa ridícula situación.

"Debe ser un problema con la bazooka" dijo para que todos dejaran de soñar despiertos y volvieran a la realidad. "Avisaré a Nonno y a Gianini para que busquen una solución. Mientras…" miró al castaño que mantenía esa sonrisa de despreocupación y que parecía divertirse con todo lo que pasaba "ya veremos que hacemos contigo"

"¡Oh! No te preocupes por mi Reborn" dijo levantándose con un Lambo dormido en sus brazos. "Yo iré a mi casa y ya mañana buscamos solución al problema"

"Pero Juudaime, ¿no cree que es mejor que solucionemos esto lo más pronto que podamos?" preguntó el peli plata

"Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a nuestras casas. Hace mucho que salieron de clases y ya está oscureciendo. Mama se va a preocupar" les sugirió.

"Mama se va a preocupar al verte así" le recordó el hitman

"Descuida yo sabré manejar a mama" le dijo alegre. "Hibari san, ¿Dónde vas?" preguntó sin verlo, al notar que su guardián abría la puerta. Esto hizo que todos voltearan a mirarlo.

"Ya terminó, ¿cierto?" miró al bebe y este asintió. "Entonces me largo. Y mañana cuando vuelva quiero todo como estaba antes" miro con resentimiento al castaño. Que suspiró al recordar el estado del aula.

"Espera Hibari" le detuvo el bebe acercándose a él. Le susurro algo que los demás no pudieron escuchar.

"No te pases de confianza bebe" frunció el seño. Para que después de sonreír el tutor le volviera a decir algo que los demás no escucharon. El prefecto clavó la mirada en el castaño y sonrió. Para después salir del lugar azotando la puerta con molestia.

"¿Estas tramando algo Reborn?" preguntó divertido el castaño, Para obtener como respuesta solo una sonrisa que por experiencia no predecía nada bueno. Pero eso era antes cuando era un chiquillo, cuando creció esperaba con impaciencia las travesuras de su tutor para después demostrarle que no era el niño inútil de siempre, aunque en estas circunstancias lo mejor era divertirse un rato y no destruir la sorpresa que le tenía el hitman.

"Si todo es así. Nosotros nos vamos." Dijo Mukuro mientras se envolvía a él y a Chrome en su neblina purpura.

"Mukuro" lo llamó el pequeño

"Descuida, escuché lo que dijiste" le sonrió "No tengas dudas de que iré" dijo para después desvanecerse escuchando un ¨adiós jefe¨ de su guardiana.

"¡Bueno Sawada yo también me voy sino Kyoko se preocupa!" gritó alzando los brazos.

"Adiós Onii chan" le dijo haciendo que su guardián le respondiera con una sonrisa y un movimiento de manos en forma de despedida.

Solo quedaron la lluvia y la tormenta frente al cielo que sostenía al rayo ya dormido, y el sádico tutor que miraba a la vaca con molestia. No podía dejar pasar que él estuviera de lo más cómodo en los brazos del décimo sin su permiso.

"¿Ahora consientes a todos tus guardianes?" preguntó con molestia

"¿Consentir?" se preguntó y vio cómo el resto veía a Lambo dormir en sus brazos quizá con asombro quizá con molestia "Jajaja no es así… para nada" murmuro algo apenado "Solo que Lambo es especial" sonrió haciendo que el resto fruncieran el ceño.

"¡¿Por qué esa vaca estúpida es especial?" gritó con molestia su guardián.

"No te molestes Hayato" trató de calmarlo, haciendo que este Gokudera Hayato le hiciera recordar al que tenía ahora en su futuro "Es costumbre" dijo más para sí mismo que queriendo darles una explicación. Y noto que eso no les bastaba "Les explicaré mañana. ¿Les parece? Ahora vayamos a casa" Los guardianes suspiraron.

Ya fuera de la escuela los tres se despidieron, viendo como sus dos guardianes se iban dejándolo con su aun tutor.

"Tenemos que llamar a alguien para que arregle esto" le dijo al azabache que ya marcaba en su teléfono-leon "Sino Hibari- san se las va a cobrar con mi pequeño yo" dijo en tono compasivo por lo que le esperaba cuando su yo que estaba en su lugar, regresara.

Mientras veía como Reborn conversaba con alguien mientras caminaba sobre un muro -ambos camino a casa- se puso a pensar en su pequeño yo. _¨ Espero me estén tratando bien¨_ pensó sabiendo que tenía mucho de mentira, y sintiéndose algo culpable y angustiado suspiró. _"Lo siento Tsuna"_

_::_

**Italia, Sede Vongola –diez años en el futuro-**

Tuvieron que pasar tres horas y haber destruido media sede Vongola para estar como lo estaban ahora. Y después de haber evacuado la sede Vongola por la seguridad de los que no tenían nada que ver en lo que pasaba, los únicos que quedaban en toda la gran mansión eran el Décimo Vongola –con diez años menos-, los guardianes del susodicho, y sus amigas cercanas.

"Demonios, esto va a tener a Juudaime por un mes sin salir de su oficina" se preocupo el peli plata mirando lo que hace unos minutos había ayudado a destruir, mientras cerraba la puerta del salón de visitas.

"Eso si encuentra su oficina" bromeó el guardián de la lluvia tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

"Kufufufu" rió el guardián de la niebla disfrutando lo ocurrido "me siento como nuevo, deberíamos repetirlo una vez al mes" dijo burlón mientras el resto lo miraba con molestia y odio contenido.

"Más les vale regresar todo a como estaba antes" amenazó la nube que sentado alejado del resto tomaba una taza de café de-quien-sabe-donde la sacó.

"Todos siguen siendo unos niños inmaduros" se quejó el hitman que al igual que Hibari tenía su taza de café negro entre las manos. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, como si él no hubiera colaborado en la destrucción del hogar de su jefe.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Pero eso fue extremo!" gritó emocionado Ryohei sin poder contener la felicidad que lo invadía, después de todo según él, todos habían compartido un grato momento luchando como camaradas y buenos rivales. Sí, que siga pensando eso.

"Lambo quiere ver a Tsuna- san" sentenció serio; pero todos sabían que en el fondo era un capricho de bebe, por más que se comportara con esa apariencia cool y todo. A ellos no los engañaba.

"Dudo que Chrome nos deje ver a Juudaime. Y más por la forma en la que nos comportamos" se lamentaba su mano derecha "¿Cómo pudimos ser tan infantiles?" no se podía creer que después de todos esos años hubieran actuado tal cual como hace diez, y eso que él mismo se había criticado como un niño consentido e inmaduro cuando recordaba esas épocas.

"Tsuna se debe haber asustado de nosotros" suspiraba preocupado "Realmente la hicimos grande" trató de sonreír con esa calma característica suya son poder evitar mostrar su preocupación.

"Lo dudo. Pese a que no es el Tsuna que conocemos. Este también es Tsuna. Y siendo como es él, no nos va a juzgar solo por esto" intentó terminar con eso la preocupación de todos, queriendo él también creer en sus palabras. Después de todo quién conocería mejor a Tsuna que su ex tutor.

"Nos conoce lo suficiente" agregó la alondra, mientras sorbía otra taza de su café.

Haru que los veía a través de la cerradura de la puerta pudo comprobar que ya habían regresado a la normalidad. Suspiró aliviada y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigas. Haru lo había meditado mucho y aún no podía creer que sus amigas la hubiesen llamado por una emergencia sobre un indefenso Tsu- kun. Aún seguía dolida por el rechazo de ese día y no quería verlo a la cara por la vergüenza. Pero aún así sus amigas la llamaron y ella fue con la sorpresa de que el hombre conocido como Sawada Tsunayoshi no estaba, en su lugar estaba Tsu- kun. Y eso le alegraba la noche.

"Ya regresé" dijo entrando. Aún no podía perdonarse el haberse comportado como cuando era un cría al estar frente al castaño y sentirse rechazada, bueno estaba siendo rechazada y quizá los nervios habían hecho que se comportara así.

"Haru- chan ¿cómo están todos?" preguntó la dulce castaña que le ofrecía una taza de chocolate caliente al castaño que parecía más tranquilo pero aún confundido.

"Ya regresaron a sus cabales" le respondió conteniendo la risa, realmente todo el asunto le parecía de lo más divertido. Es decir, los guardianes del Décimo Vongola, los más conocidos en el mundo de la mafia por ser duros, serios y calculadores, además de muy maduros y calmados en cualquier decisión que tuviesen que tomar; habían estado comportándose como los críos que hace mucho dejaron de ser, y a pelearse sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, que era principalmente la destrucción de la sede. Ni los enemigos que atacaban habían causado tal destrozo. Se rio para sus adentros.

"Me alegro" suspiró aliviada. Ella estaba parada junto al castaño que estaba sentado en un sillón individual. Frente a él había una mesita de té y al otro lado un sillón largo en el que estaba sentada la esposa del guardián del sol, Kurokawa Hana.

"Todos se han comportado como una manada de bestias" dijo con molestia y sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

"Etto, Kyoko- chan. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" preguntó sin entender nada el castaño.

"Oh Tsuna- san no sé cómo explicártelo" le dijo con esa expresión pensativa que le hacía recordar mucho a su madre.

"Jefe, es cómo demuestran lo emocionados que están de verte" le dijo con dulzura su guardiana que se acercó a él para ofrecerle galletitas.

"Gracias" le murmuró cogiendo una "¿Emocionados? Parecía que me querían atacar" dijo nervioso _¨Me asustó mucho¨ _pensó suspirando.

"¡No le querían atacar Jefe!" los defendió la peli purpura.

"Bueno al menos no todos" dijo Hana "Te defendían del pervertido de Mukuro" le sonrió burlándose de la situación en la que estaba Tsuna. "Es un resentido" murmuró.

"¡No es eso! ¡Mukuro- sama…! solo jugaba" terminó la frase en un murmuro, ni ella se creía sus palabras "Tienen razón Mukuro- sama es muy vengativo" agachó la cabeza aceptando que su maestro era aún un niño resentido.

"¡¿Pero de qué quiere vengarse?" gritó asustado "¡¿Acaso le he hecho algo malo?" tras esa pregunta las chicas intercambiaron miradas.

"Tú no Tsu-kun" le dijo con cariño mientras lo miraba a los ojos queriendo calmarlo.

"Bueno aún no" rió, recibiendo una mirada en desaprobación de Haru y Kyoko.

"¡Hana!" le regaño

"¡Pero es cierto!" se defendió "Lo que me sorprende es que solo se comportaran como niños malcriados peleándose por su juguete favorito, en vez de atacarte todos" dijo con calma mientras cogía una galleta de la mesita

"¡Hiii!" gritó asustado al imaginarse a todos sus amigos ¨atacándolo¨ , claro que el solo pensaba en el sentido de peleas "¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué les he hecho?"

"Hmm" pensaba su amor platónico mientras tomaba asiento junto a sus amigas. "Es que digamos, que el Tsuna- san que conocemos les ha hecho algunas bromas a los chicos"

"Y ellos están con el orgullo lastimado" terminó Haru

"¡¿Bromas? ¡¿YO?" dijo señalándose completamente incrédulo _¨¿qué se me cruzó por la cabeza para bromear con el orgullo de esos monstros?¨_

"Sí. Bueno…" Kyoko y Haru se miraron con un sonrojo en las mejillas "En tu defensa todos ellos empezaron" rió avergonzada

"¡Sí Tsuna- san!" le gritó la morena dándole la razón a su amiga.

"¡Pero ¿de qué hablan?" preguntó lamentándose por cosas que ni había hecho, pero que haría. _¨¿En que estaba pensando mi otro y_o?¨ sollozaba.

"Lo mejor es que vayamos con los demás ya están mejor, ¿cierto?" preguntó a Haru y esta afirmó. "Si no se van a preocupar por usted Jefe" dijo Chrome con tono apenado.

"Es cierto Tsu- kun, además ya ellos se explicaran mejor" le dijo sonriente

"Bu…bueno" tartamudeo nervioso. Aún no entendía la situación. Pero eran sus amigos y si habían actuado así era por una buena razón. Y sí la tenían. Suspiró. Además solo lo protegían de Mukuro ¿cierto? Él siempre ha sido así, uno no podía bajar la guardia. Volvió a suspirar. Pero ese tipo en traje… "Cierto Kyoko- chan ¿quién era el hombre de traje?" preguntó ya habiendo olvidado su preocupación al pensar en eso

"¿El de traje?"

"¡Sí! El que tenía una fedora" dijo haciendo mímicas con sus manos señalando algo en su cabeza. Y levantándose del sillón

"¡Oh!" recordó que este Tsun- san aún no reconocía a Reborn- chan adulto. Esto le hizo gracia y sonrió para sí. "Ya lo conoceras" fue lo único que le dijo mientras lo guiaba a la puerta y salieron, junto a Haru.

"Chrome" la llamo, esta esperó a que los tres avanzaran un poco.

"Sí, ¿Hana san?" giró a verla. Eran las únicas en el salón.

"No digas nada hasta que sea estrictamente necesario" ordenó seria. Esto puso nerviosa a la peli morado. No le gustaba guardarle secretos a Mukuro- sama. Pero ya lo había estado haciendo por muchos años. Unos días más no era mucho problema ¿cierto? Volvió a mirar el rostro de la morena. Realmente se sorprendía por esa aura imponente que tenía pese a que no poseía ninguna fuerza de pelea.

"Pero no cree que en esta situación…" intentó convencerla

"No, Tsunayoshi no es tan descuidado como para dejar que esto pase" le dijo avanzando "Así que si estuvo planeando algo sin decírmelo, que sufra un poco" rió con malicia para salir y dejar a la peli morado sorprendida.

_¨Y yo que pensaba que todo era por el bien del Jefe_¨ pensó con una gota cayéndole por la nuca. Avanzó detrás de Hana _¨Aunque Hana- san no haría nada para complicar al Jefe¨ _sonrió queriéndose convencer de eso.

::/::

Los tres ya habían llegado a las puertas de uno de los pocos salones aún en pie. Esperaron a que las dos faltantes llegaran y estaban dispuestos a abrir la puerta.

"Tranquilo Tsu- kun. Recuerda que son los amigos que tanto quieres" le dijo para calmarlo. Aunque no hizo falta ya que el castaño lo había pensado todo el trayecto y estaba con esa mirada de determinación y sin el miedo que antes tuvo.

"Lo sé Kyoko- chan" volvió a sonreír, haciendo que las demás sonrieran de alivio.

"Bien entonces. Entremos" dijo abriendo las puertas de par en par.

::

**Namimori, casa Sawada–actualidad-**

"¡Kaa- san!" gritó emocionado al ver a la castaña. Y se apresuro para abrazarla. En el futuro su madre ya no vivía con él, el maldito de su viejo la había raptado diciendo que tenía que compensarle por todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos. Decisión que no pudo cambiar porque su madre estaba de acuerdo, diciendo que ya Tsu- kun estaba grande y era su orgullo, además de que tenia a Reborn- chan para que lo cuide junto con Kyo- kun y el resto. Sí, estaba bien cuidado –nótese el sarcasmo- Suspiró.

"¿Ara? ¿Tsu- kun?" escuchó la voz sorprendida de su madre haciendo que regresara a la realidad ¨rayos¨ se reprendió a si mismo recordando que esta no era _su_ kaa- san "me parece o ¿estás más grande?"

El azabache que no creía que el torpe de su alumno hubiera cometido tal error, pensaba con rapidez qué decirle a mama.

"Ja ja si kaa- san. Lo que pasa es que…" y comenzó su explicación, algo sobre una pastilla, un doctor con un nombre ridículo, hormona de crecimiento y una serie de contraindicaciones. Al menos se alegraba que en el futuro ya supiese qué era un hormona. Suspiró. ¨Y dice que no se parece en nada a su padre¨ pensó recordando las mentiras estúpidas y poco creíbles que le daba su marido.

"Vaya Tsu- kun, la próxima vez debes tener cuidado" Bueno, Iemitsu tampoco la tenía muy difícil. Suspiró. "Pero te ves tan atractivo Tsu- kun. Espero que algún día crezcas así de encantador" le dijo mirándole el rostro. Ya que Tsuna era unos centímetros más alto que ella tuvo que parase en puntas para darle un beso e la mejilla y sonreírle con dulzura y amor "¡Oh vaya! Seguro tendrías muchas chicas detrás tuyo Tsu- kun" le dijo, haciendo que el castaño riera por lo dicho, aunque a el azabache no le pareció muy divertido _¨Dame- Tsuna no va a tener tiempo como para distraerse en esas nimiedades¨ _pensó saltando a la mesa para captar la atención de mama, y que dejara de hablar del tema.

"Mama" llamo a la castaña.

"Reborn- chan. Dime. ¡Cierto debes tener hambre!" dijo alarmada mientras corrió a la cocina.

"No es eso mama" suspiró siguiendo a la mujer que ya estaba de un lado a otro en la cocina.

Tsuna vio a su madre con cariño. Y volvió para recorrer con la mirada su antiguo hogar. Cómo extrañaba ese pequeño lugar. Pese al tamaño en comparación con la enorme mansión que tenía ahora, era ese diminuto espacio donde había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia. Donde vivió tantas cosas, y donde la pasaba con sus amigos riéndose y reuniéndose para algun motivo sobre Vongola. Esa casa no era su sede, era su hogar. Suspiró admitiendo que la sede en la que ahora vivía no se comparaba en nada. Era tan grande y espaciosa. Sus guardianes paraban ocupados y el metido en su despacho. Por eso había exigido esas reuniones mensuales, quería verlos, era feliz conviviendo con ellos. Aunque ahora no lo demostraba tan fácilmente como era antes.

"Hey" escuchó que el arcobaleno lo llamaba.

"Dime Reborn" giró para verlo sobre la mesa.

"Casi metes la pata" le llamo la atención

"Ja ja. No te preocupes, conozco bien a mi madre y no me hubiera creído si le hubiera dicho que soy algún familiar. Además con qué excusa le diríamos que Tsuna desapareció. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirle adiós, ella esperaría que al menos regresara del colegio ¿no crees?" Tsuna tenía razón, últimamente Nana se había avispado cuando se trataba de la ubicación de su hijo. Debe ser por todas las veces que tuvo que inventarse algo.

"Bueno por ahora está controlado. Aunque me sorprende que mama se tragara eso"

"ja ja ja , a mi también" dijo haciendo que el azabache arqueara una ceja sin creerse lo despreocupado de sus palabras.

"Hay algo que ocultas" lo enfrentó directamente. Esto hizo que el castaño lo mirara no entendiendo.

"¿De qué hablas Reborn?" intentó hacer que dejara de mirarlo así.

"Estas muy tranquilo como para que todo esto sea un problema de la bazooka" le dijo serio, con esa mirada amenazante.

"Estas pensado de más" le dijo haciendo un movimiento su mano quitándole importancia al asunto "Además, recuerda que tú me dijiste que un buen jefe no debe dejarse sorprender por nada" le dijo serio acentuando la última palabra. Esto hizo que el pequeño frunciera el ceño. No le gustaba que usaran sus propias frases en su contra. Pero luego sonrió. Le había enseñado bien a su pupilo.

"¡Niños la cena!" Llamó mama haciendo que el dormido Lambo despertara.

"¡Mama tengo hambre!" gritó saltando de los brazos del castaño. Que había estado sosteniéndolo con uno de sus brazos.

"¡Lambo cuidado!" le pidió yendo tras él hacia el comedor, donde su mamá servía la cena.

::/::

Después de cenar, Renorn pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo por esta noche así que subió junto con Tsuna y…

"¿Tú a qué vienes vaca estúpida?" preguntó con molestía

"¡Mama dijo que, como esos dos súbditos míos se habían ido, podía dormir con ustedes!" gritó burlándose, ya que tenía la palabra de mama a si favor.

"Te vas al sillón" dijo golpeándolo lo en la cabeza con un martillo verde haciendo que cayera por la escalera.

"¡Reborn!" le gritó el castaño, corriendo a ver cómo estaba Lambo.

¿Por qué demonios ahora Tsuna se preocupaba tanto por esa vaca? Es cierto que antes también se preocupaba por él, ya que era solo un niño. Pero esto era distinto. Paraba detrás de él, y lo consentía demasiado. Vio cómo lo cargó en sus brazos y volvía a sacar un dulce para dárselo y este dejara de llorar, y nuevamente sobarse en el pecho del mayor. Tdo esto, le estaba colmando la paciencia, sin saber el porqué. _"Lambo es especial" _recordó lo que les había dicho antes. Solo bufó y subió con molestia ocultándola bajo el ala de su fedora.

"Ya está mejor. Debes ser más…" se quedó hablando al vacio al darse cuenta que ya se había ido. Suspiró. "Bueno Lambo no hagamos enojar más a Reborn ¿sí?" Le pidió y este solo afirmó sin querer discutir con el castaño que lo mimaba.

Al llegar a su cuarto sintió nostalgia, y vio que su tutor ya estaba dormido. Sonrió apenado sin entender el humor de este. Colocó al pequeño en un lado de la cama. Lo miró y recordó lo molestos que también se ponían sus guardianes al consentirlo solo a él. Es que no sabía cómo explicarles que era diferente. Y en qué sentido diferente. Solo volvió a sonreír divertido, pensando que quizá el hitman estaba un poquitín celoso.

Buscó algo que pudiese ponerse pero no había nada a su medida. Así que solo se sacó el saco y la corbata. Se había olvidado que tenía puesto su traje. Después de todo acababa de tener un reunión con Varia y luego con sus guardianes. Aunque no iba muy bien esta última. Se sacó la correa, y se acostó. Ya mañana buscaría algo más cómodo. Quizá su madre tenía algo de su viejo, que no sean esos estúpidos disfraces que usaba para engañar a su madre.

Ya echado sonrió. Era hora de empezar. Tenía que cambiar ciertas cosas, y romper las promesas que le había hecho a Shuuichi- kun sobre reglas temporales. _"Tsuna"_ pensó cerrando los ojos.

::

**Italia, Sede Vongola –diez años en el futuro-**

Estaba frente a todos sus guardianes. Ahora que los veía se veían tan maduros y con una expresión avergonzada. Ya habían pasado diez años después de todo.

"Realmente lo sentimos Juudaime" vio como el peli plata se paraba y hacía nuevamente una reverencia. "No tenemos excusa, por habernos comportado de ese modo" Pudo notar que ahora estaba más calmado y sin esas ansias que antes lo dominaron.

"Cierto Tsuna, nos dejamos llevar" se disculpó también Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

Vio que el resto tanto Hibari como ese hombre con traje hicieron un movimiento de cabeza como disculpándose. Mientras Mukuro solo lo veía con esa sonrisa escalofriante.

"Mi querida Chrome, ¿crees que estar a mi lado evitará que en algún momento tenga una _charla_ con Tsunayoshi- kun?" dijo, divertido

"Mukuro- sama, por favor. No moleste al jefe" pidió su compañera.

"Mukuro, más te vale quedarte quieto" ordeno el de la fedora.

"Sabes que te tengo prohibido la entrada en la mansión" le dijo con molestia la nube

"Kufufufu, como siempre ustedes dos tan a la defensiva. Y ave- kun recuerda que tengo el permiso especial del décimo para entrar una vez al mes" dijo sonriente

"Y ese día ya está terminando así que puedes ir largándote" ordenó

"Kufufufu, pues si eso quieres escóltame a la salida" lo desafió

"Mukuro, Hibari. No empiecen" llamo si atención el guardián de la tormenta "Hibari, esta es una ocasión inaudita así que deja que se quede un tiempo más" esto hizo que el moreno bufara, nadie le daba órdenes, pero era la mano derecha del jefe y cuando este se encontraba indispuesto tenían que obedecerlo. Al menos eso le había prometido al castaño. Aunque nunca imaginó que este se encontraría indispuesto. "Y Mukuro si sigues con esa actitud, no tengas dudas que con mis propias manos de saco de aquí" lo amenazó haciendo que el guardián de la niebla sonriera en respuesta. Cómo le encantaba hacerlo enojar.

"Maa, maa… Tranquilo Hayato" pidió su amigo que ya estaba con esa sonrisa despreocupada. Haciendo que el peli plata lo mirara y suspirara con resignación y volviéndose a sentar a su lado.

El castaño veía a todos, estaba admirado por la forma de comportarse de todos, se sintió lleno de orgullo. Todos estaban sentados en distintos sillones. En uno de tres estaban Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei. Frente a ellos en uno de dos estaba en el centro Mukuro y parada detrás, Chrome. En una esquina cerca a una mesita estaban tanto Hibari como ese hombre misterioso tomando una taza de café cada uno.

Hace unos minutos que había entrado y lo primero que hizo Gokudera fue disculparse seguido del resto. Y aunque no quería comenzar a atacarlos con preguntas, aún tenía en la cabeza lo que las chicas le habían dicho.

"Minna" llamo la atención de todos "Hay algo que quiero preguntarles" los miró, pensando si era lo mejor "Por lo que me dijeron las chicas, todo lo que pasó fue por algo que hice" dijo extrañando a los que lo escuchaban "Bueno _yo_ no. Pero mi otro yo sí" se corrigió. Todos se quedaron mirándose entre ellos.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, herbívoro" lo miró con seriedad. Quizá era Tsuna, pero los asuntos pendientes lo tenía con el mayor no con este indefenso castaño. Aunque ganas no le faltaban para cobrárselas todas.

"Seguro es así Hibari- san. Pero, no me siento bien sabiendo que les hice algo malo" puso una expresión de tristeza que hizo que se lo pensaran. Todo este asunto no era tan importante como para hacer sentir triste al castaño. Pero la razón por la que no querían decirle es que era muy vergonzoso para ellos. "Cierto. ¿Y Lambo?" preguntó al darse cuenta que solo él faltaba.

Bien quizá lo mejor hubiese sido guardarse todas esas quejas y molestias para el Tsuna mayor, pero al escuchar la voz de preocupación de ese castaño por ese odioso Bovino, no pudo evitarles hacer pensar que no valía la pena contenerse. Todos estaban con una venita palpitando en la frente.

_¨Rayos¨_ pensaron las chicas, al recordar el pequeño problema que ocasionaba el menor de los guardianes.

"¡Siempre es esa vaca estúpida!" gritó el peli plata "¡Juudaime usted es muy injusto!" gritó con molestia mientras el resto asentía. _¨¿Dónde se había ido ese Gokudera que emanaba autocontrol?¨_

"Tsuna ya te dije que deberías olvidarte de esa vaca inútil" escuchó cómo el azabache dejaba su taza de café y lo miraba fijamente. ¿Por qué le parecía tan conocido?

"Chicos cálmense" pidió Haru. "Van a confundir más a Tsuna- san. ¿Qué tal si le explican todo?" pidió con la manos levantadas intentando calmarlos antes que volviesen a como estaban antes

"¡Sí Mukuro- sama! ¡Si le explican todo quizá pueda revelarles la razón!" pidió algo exaltada ya que con las justas podía controlar la niebla que intentaba cubrir al castaño. Y que recién este se había percatado al igual que el resto.

"Mukuro" pronunció con voz siniestra

"¡No Hibari- san, lo tengo controlado!" gritó la pequeña Chrome.

"¡Ya basta!" gritó con molestia. "¡Ustedes sentados!" les gritó enojada la morena "Ryohei, calma a tus amigos" ordenó su mujer "Tsunayoshi como siempre haciéndolo todo por su cuenta" murmuró para ella con molestia "Escucha bien, esto es lo que pasa…" comenzó a narrar la morena. Y el castaño asintió diciéndole d este modo que estaba prestándole atención "Con el tiempo Tsunayoshi fue madurando para convertirse en un jefe capaz de cuidar de su familia y amigos. Cuando le fue dejado Vongola en sus manos su carga aumento y todos nos dimos cuenta que fue cambiando. Ya no era tan fácil de engañar ni miedoso, era más serio con sus decisiones y para lastima de todos nosotros, ya no expresaba sus sentimientos y emociones con tanta facilidad. Y todos supieron entender"

"Es cierto Tsuna" interrumpió el guardián de la lluvia, queriendo continuar. Al parecer él estaba calmado "Todos nosotros entendimos que era por el bien tuyo y de Vongola. Siempre te has preocupado por todos, así que no tuvimos objeción por tu cambio de actitud. Y aunque ahora nos tratabas con más frialdad que lo que estábamos acostumbrados supimos comprender" lo miró con seriedad.

"Pero lo que descubrimos después nos dolió de sobremanera Juudaime" continuó el guardián de la tormenta y su mano derecha "Personalmente me sentí orgulloso de que hubiese aceptado el puesto de Décimo Vongola, y me haya permitido tomar el puesto a su lado como su mano derecha. Y como dijo Takechi, nos dolió que tuviera que cambiar su forma de actuar y expresarse por el bien de nosotros. Pero después descubrimos que esa actitud solo la tenía con nosotros" dijo son seriedad y tristeza. El castaño aún no lograba asimilar lo que le decía.

"Personalmente pese a que yo te enseñe que lo mejor era actuar de ese modo, no pensé que realmente fueras a hacerme caso. Así que coloque cámaras por toda la mansión. Por seguridad" dijo no engañando a nadie "Y cuando revisaba las cintas me di cuenta de una cosa. Que tu comportamiento cuando nosotros no estábamos era el mismo a como actuabas hace varios años. Era un día que Nosotros habíamos salido. Y en la casa solo quedaron mama, y los niños que habían venido de visita. Además de Dino. Tu volvías a actuar con esa torpeza característica tuya, esos nervios al ver entrar a Squalo por la puerta junto con el resto de Varia exceptuando a Xanxus. Mientras se quejaban de que este mes no les habías mandado suficientes reclutas y su jefe estaba aburrido. Dejabas que Fran se colgara de tu cuello y no te importaba. Seguías con esa ternura en tu rostro cuando veías como I- pin y Fuuta te traían algún dulce y Lambo se lo comía. Y eras tan rápido engañado por ese odioso con complejo de príncipe" todo lo había dicho con molestia y resentimiento y le llenaba de tristeza pese aunque aún no descubría quien era.

"Al regresar era lo mismo de siempre. Frio, distante. Nos escuchabas y nos sonreías de la misma manera pero, ahora sentíamos que era falsa" fue lo único que dijo su guardián de la nube, pero sintió como cada palabra le dolía.

"Creemos que era como Dino y Romario" esta vez hablo Ryohei. "Que cuando alguno de nosotros estaba presente te volvías así, entrabas al modo Jefe cool y aterrador. Pero pese a que intentamos convencernos de que era lo mejor no nos gustó mucho" negó con la cabeza.

"Así que decidimos reunirnos y sugerí algo" dijo con tono macabro. El resto lo miró diciéndole que se detuviera, que eso ya no necesitaba oírlo el pequeño Tsuna "Aunque tampoco funciono a nuestro favor. Al contrario, terminaste pisoteando nuestro orgullo" lo dijo con molestia y con ganas de venganza.

_¨¿Pisoteando su orgullo? ¿Acaso él era capaz de hacerles algo así?¨_ La castaña pudo notar la tristeza en Tsuna, a pesar que su expresión intentaba estar calmada para no hacer sentir mal por todo lo que le decían. Pero si no detenía esto, tendría al pequeño llorando y lamentándose por algo que no ha hecho.

"Ya basta" pidió. "Es tarde y Tsuna- san tiene que descansar" los miró con molestia, entendía que estaban dolidos y todo. Pero no podían desquitarse con este _Tsuna_ que no era culpable de nada. Los guardianes captaron la indirecta, pero si ellas eran la que querían que sean honestos con él. ¿quién las entiende? Aunque mirándolo bien, este indefenso y vulnerable niño no era aún tan fuerte como para soportar todas sus palabras. Otra vez la estaban arruinando con él.

"Vamos Tsuna- san" le dijo Haru que lo tomo del brazo y lo guió hasta la puerta.

"Buenas noches" fue lo último que dijo antes de salir juntos a las chicas. Lo que les sorprendió fue esa sonrisa en su rostro con tristeza pero comprensión.

"¡Demonios!" golpeó la pared con disgusto haciendo lo que muchos querían hacer. "¿Por qué lo único que hacemos es aasustar o poner trite a Juudaime?" se lamentó "Al menos ahora que tenemos a este, no podríamos hacerlo sentir cómodo y cuando regrese…" se quedó pensando. ¨¿Cómo iba a regresar?¨

"Ya pensaremos en eso después" le dijo Reborn sabiendo lo que pensaba. "Vayamos todos a… " recordó que los cuartos donde usualmente pasaban la noche esos días de reunión habían sido destruidos "Hagan lo que quieran" dijo para salir con un aura oscura cubriéndolo. Y de este modo todos se fueron a algún lugar, menos el guardián del sol. Que suspiraba con alivio y siguió el camino que había tomado su esposa.

::/::

"Solo descansa" le dijo "Ya mañana nos encargaremos de arreglar todo esto ¿Sí?" le dijo con ternura mientras lo cubría con las sabanas. Definitivamente Kyoko era muy parecida a su madre, esa sonrisa angelical y sus palabras llenas de cariño y calma. En otro momento se hubiera vuelto a enamorar de ella, pero ahora solo pensaba en lo dicho por sus guardianes. Algo que no lograba procesar.

"Gracias" dijo mientras le daba la espalda para poder pensar bien en lo sucedido. Las otras chicas se miraron entre ellas. Y sonrieron con tristeza. Lo habían llevado al cuarto de invitados ya que su habitación estaba llena de polvo. Felizmente esa pequeña habitación estaba intacta y limpia. Y lo dejaron descansar ahí. Al salir. Chrome dijo que haría guardia. Aunque no creía que alguno de los guardianes tuviera el humor de molestar al pequeño ahora.

Se quedó en esa habitación pensando en la situación en la que estaba, y lo tristes que parecían sus guardianes por el hecho de ser excluidos de su cariño. Algo que no podía creerse. Cerró los ojos y se gritaba internamente para en el futuro no hacerles algo así a sus preciados amigos.

"_Tsuna" _escuchó a lo lejos, y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido. Esa noche tuvo un sueño extraño, donde él y su futuro yo, tenían una seria discusión.

::

**Namimori, casa Sawada–actualidad-**

"¿Dormiste bien Tsu- kun?" preguntó su madre al verlo bajar.

"Sí kaa- san" le dijo sonriéndole.

"Cierto, tus amiguitos llegaron temprano hoy" le informo su madre.

"¿Amiguitos?" preguntó extrañado, escuchando mientras bajaba el bullicio que se formaba en la cocina. Y ahí estaba, lo que su querido tutor había planeado para él. En la mesa reunidos pudo ver como todos sus guardianes hablaban animosamente.

"¡Juudaime! ¡Buenos días!" exclamó Gokudera con una reverencia

"Buenos días" dijo a todos con una sonrisa divertido por la sorpresa.

"Siéntate Tsuna" ordenó su tutor. Lo vio y suspiró resignado a tener que tener su desayuno tan ruidoso como hace mucho no lo tenía. Estaba feliz. Era un buen cambio el desayunar nuevamente con todos a hacerlo en su despacho lleno de cosas pendientes.

"Sí" dijo contento, viendo con asombro como hasta el prefecto y Mukuro estaban ahí. _¿Qué les habría dicho Reborn para que fueran? _Pensó curioso, pero lo dejaría para después.

"Mama se acabo el jugo de naranja" dijo Reborn haciendo que la castaña saltara de sorpresa y cogiera sus llaves despidiéndose con un "_Ya regreso"_

Todo quedó en silencio, ya que la tormenta se había encargado de vendar como capullo al revoltoso rayo.

"¿Qué tramas Reborn?" preguntó divertido por la situación.

"Eso debería preguntar yo" le respondió serio "Estas muy calmado para que todo esto sea un accidente"

"Ja ja ja, pero ya te dije que…"

"Eso no es todo, ¿cierto?" lo miró desafiante. El resto los miraba expectantes.

"Ahah" se quejó "Veo que no se te pasa nada" dijo sorprendiendo al resto. _¿Acaso todo este cambio estaba planeado por el décimo?_

"¿Entonces?" exigió respuesta.

"Vine hasta aquí para probar a los guardianes" dijo directo al punto "y por supuesto a ti" dijo con esa sonrisa y calma mientras se llevaba su taza de té a la boca. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

"¿Es que alguno de nosotros hizo algo en el futuro Juudaime?" Preguntó el peli plata indignado, se miraron entre ellos y luego vieron a Mukuro con molestia.

"Ja ja ja" rió divertido "No, no en ese sentido. No es para probar sus habilidades o lealtad" recalcó para que dejaran de ver a Mukuro y este disfrutara de la atención. "Todos ustedes son personas maravillosas, muy fuertes y que están a mi lado cuando los necesito. Cada uno a su modo" dijo viendo a Hibari y Reborn.

"¿Entonces qué quieres probar Tsuna?" esta vez preguntó Yamamoto. El castaño pensó en cuál era la mejor forma de explicarles. Y sonrió, quizá lo mejor era ir directo al punto.

"Quiero saber, quién es el indicado para poseer mi cuerpo y corazón" dijo como una gran sonrisa apoyando su rostro en sus manos como si estuviese ofreciéndoles algún dulce.

"¡¿Qué?"

"¡Llegue Tsu-kun!"

"¡Ya voy kaa- san. Te ayudo!"

"¡Oh! Gracias" respondió contenta, mientras el castaño desaparecía en la cocina.

Sí, habían escuchado bien.

"Kufufufu"

"¿Quién se cree este herbívoro?" dijo con molestia mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café.

Pero ninguno de los presentes se había movido del lugar.

"¿En qué piensas? Tsuna" murmuró el hitman.

* * *

Waaa, les dije que seria más largo. En primer lugar agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews ^^, y disculpar que hoy no pueda responderlos, prometo que en el proximo capitulo, es que estoy aún en la universidad y si el profe me descubre aqui me quita puntos, y no me molestaría si no los necesitara, pero Telematica no es mi fuerte *snif snif* Al que se enredo con mi pelea XD lo siento, aún estoy que practico eso. A las que les gusta el R27, me estan convenciendo. Y a los demás muchisimas gracias! Me animan a publicar rápido XD Como ven. Seguro creen que no tengo nada más que hacer y por eso ando publicando cosas nuevas. ¡Pero no! Es solo el vicio.

Sobre la historia, al principio pense hacerla solo humor, pero me di cuenta que quizá no soy muy buena en eso *snif snif* asi que tambien algo de drama, espero no les moleste. Pero de todos modos así iba la historia, solo que si lo hacía del otro modo seguro dejaría muchas interrogantes.

Ahora sobre la diferencia de tamaño en comparación con los anteriores es porque tengo examen este viernes y me dedicaré a ello. ¡Gambare!

Sé que estoy dejando algunas dudas y no me molesta responder así que animense XD! Gracias por leer pero muchas más a los que comentan. Ya saben es lindo cuando uno siente que alguien espera su historia :)


	4. Capitulo4: Razones y confusiones

**Autora: **Isis. ea

**Summary: **¿Qué pasaría si por un problema con la bazooka el Tsuna de 10 años en el futuro viene, mientras que el pequeño Tsu-kun se va a 10 años al futuro, donde el Décimo tenía ciertos problemas sin resolver?

**N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez demore por lo de mi examen y ¡hace unas hora lo di XD! Y aquí estoy jajaja. Espero les guste el capitulo esta vez tendrán algunas respuestas de las interrogantes que seguro tienen.

Como verán es una conversación entre los dos _Tsunas_ y como quizá cause confusiones decidí que el Tsu mayor tendrá sus conversaciones en cursiva.

Cierto abajito respondí revis y por supuesto ARIGATOU! Me hacen tan feliz :D y por eso también les traje un capítulo más larguito y con un Omake! Que espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Lo que ya saben, KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Aclaraciones:** Como expliqué arribita hoy habrá unos cambios que serán solo por este capítulo:

"AAA" hablan los personajes ( y por hoy también: _"AAA"_ )

¨Xxx¨ piensan (nótese la diferencia entre **" **y)

-OOO- una que otra aclaración

Centrado recuerdos

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Razones… _y confusiones_**

* * *

**Namimori, casa Sawada –Actualidad-**

"_Quiero saber, quién es el indicado para poseer mi cuerpo y corazón" dijo con una gran sonrisa apoyando su rostro en sus manos apoyado sobre sus codos, como si estuviese ofreciéndoles algún dulce._

"_¡¿Qué?"_

"_¡Llegué Tsu-kun!"_

"_Ya voy kaa- san. ¡Te ayudo!"_

"_¡Oh! Gracias" respondió contenta, mientras el castaño desaparecía en la cocina._

_Sí, habían escuchado bien._

"_Kufufufu"_

"_¿Quién se cree este herbívoro?" dijo con molestia mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café._

_Pero ninguno de los presentes se había movido del lugar._

"_¿En qué piensas? Tsuna" murmuró el hitman._

En el comedor estaban todos los guardianes en silencio, junto al tutor que escondía su mirada bajo el ala de su fedora. Después de que el castaño fuera a ayudar a su madre todo había quedado sumido en un silencio incomodo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos o intentando asimilar lo dicho. Esperando. Esperando a que el causante de todo llegara y diera una explicación.

Pero este sonreía desde la cocina viendo la tensión que había dejado. Realmente sus guardianes en este tiempo eran mucho más lindos. Suspiró. No podía seguir ocultándose ahí. Su madre le había dicho que Bianchi- chan la había llamado y se había ido a alistar para salir. Así que tenía la casa sin alguna excusa para salir del tema. Sonrió, y con esa expresión como si no hubiera hecho o dicho nada importante entró captando la mirada del resto.

Volvió a sentarse donde antes estaba, sin evitar notar que su pequeño guardián del rayo se había quedado dormido después de luchar por desatarse. Suspiró. Y antes de poder agacharse para soltarlo, lo interrumpieron.

"Deja de distraerte con esa vaca estúpida y explícanos de una vez lo que dijiste" ordenó serio Reborn. Miró con sorpresa al azabache y notó que el resto también quería que él empezara.

"Hm" supuso que salvaría a su pequeño _peluche_ después. "Pensé que había sido bien claro. Si fui lo más directo que pude"

"Tsuna, entonces lo que quieres decir es que en serio estas buscando a una pareja ¿entre nosotros?" preguntó Yamamoto.

"Se podría decir. Pero claro solo los que estén interesados. En ese caso onii- chan no tendría por qué demostrar nada" dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"¡Porque Sawada y yo somos como hermanos!" gritó feliz

"Exacto"

"kufufufu, ¿entonces los que estén interesados podrán participar?" preguntó disfrutando con la idea del interesante juego que había propuesto Vongola.

"Así es" dijo divirtiéndose

Todos quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo dicho.

"Kufufufu. Entonces prepárate Tsunyoshi-kun ~ Tu cuerpo será mío" dijo con una sonrisa siniestra y lasciva.

"¡¿Qué? ¡No dejaré que un pervertido como tú le ponga un dedo encima a Juudaime!" gritó el peli plata que ya había entendido la situación "¡Juudaime! aún no sé porque tiene que hacer algo así. ¡Pero no dejare que cualquiera de estos pervertidos se quede con usted! ¡No dude que lo protegeré!" gritó haciendo que el castaño sonriera y que ciertos ojos azabaches lo miraran con molestia.

"¡Oh! si Hayato juega yo también participaré" dijo alegre.

"¡Cállate friki del beisbol! ¡Esto no es cualquier juego! ¡No te metas!"

"Pero Tsuna dijo que quien quiera podía participar"

"¡Eso no importa tú no puedes!"

"¿Por qué~?" preguntó haciendo un puchero.

"Ya cállense herbívoros o los muerdo hasta la muerte" amenazó el prefecto, para luego mirar al castaño fijamente "Prohíbo que un juego tan vulgar se lleve en Namimori"

"Oh Kyoya, ¿vulgar?" dijo simulando un puchero el castaño.

"Espera Hibari" llamó la atención el arcobaleno. "Esto es interesante. ¿No crees que también te conviene a ti?" Todos se quedaron expectantes e intrigados por lo que decía

"¿Qué quieres decir bebe?" preguntó con molestia

"Ha dicho que tendrá su corazón y su cuerpo. Por lo tanto podrías pedirle hacer lo que quieras. ¿No estás interesado en pelear con él?" dijo captando la atención del prefecto.

"Oh Reborn" suspiró su pupilo, siempre complicándole las cosas. Y veía cómo el presidente del comité disciplinario sonreía con malicia. Realmente necesitaba una buena excusa para participar en ese juego tan vulgar que ofrecía un buen premio. Y ahora lo tenía.

"Tsunayoshi- kun~" dijo meloso llamando su atención " ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer para ganar?" preguntó algo que los presentes querían saber. El castaño sonrió. Había captado la atención de sus guardianes de la tormenta, la lluvia, nube y niebla. Además de su tutor, aunque este parecía haber descubierto algo, como siempre nada se le escapaba.

"Solo tienen que hacer algo que me ponga realmente nervioso" dijo sonriente viendo que ponían expresiones dudosas. "Hace mucho tiempo que nadie logra sorprenderme y hacerme poner nervioso" dijo pensando al respecto "¿qué tal si lo intentan?" finalizó con una sonrisa.

"El que lo logre, lo sabrá inmediatamente. Todos hemos visto a Tsuna ponerse nervioso"

"Así es Reborn" asintió con la cabeza.

"Y desde ese momento serás mío. Kufufufu"

"¡Ni lo pienses cabeza de piña!" se levantó viendo cómo el guardián de la niebla desaparecía "¡No dejaré que ese sujeto gane por nada del mundo!" gritó saliendo de la habitación. En la puerta se detuvo y giró "¡Hasta mañana Juudaime!" dio una reverencia y se fue a hacer su plan de acción.

"Jajaja supongo que yo también debería ponerme a la obra" dijo levantándose con esa calma de siempre "No me gusta perder sin antes dar una buena pelea" dijo tranquilo "Hasta mañana Tsuna" se despidió alzando una mano y saliendo de la habitación y de la casa del castaño.

"No olvides tus palabras" dijo levantándose y dejando su taza vacía en la mesa "Cuando esto acabe harás lo que yo diga, herbívoro" lo miro fijamente dándose de por sí ganador y saliendo del lugar sin nada más.

Todo quedó en silencio y el castaño aún veía el lugar por donde habían salido sus guardianes. Sonrió y vio bajo la mesa que el Bovino seguía atado.

"Son muy malos con él" dijo agachándose para sacarlo. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo su turo se interpuso en su camino.

"Ahora sí Tsuna. Dime lo que realmente planeas" dijo con seriedad viéndolo a los ojos. El castaño solo pudo sonreír.

::

**Italia, restos de la sede Vongola –Diez años en el futuro-**

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que se había despertado y solo miraba ese techo ajeno. Y quizá era la diferencia de horario pero aún no veía los rayos del sol. Pudo notar un reloj de pared y aún eran las cinco. Suspiró. Se levantó y quedó sentado preocupado por el día que le esperaba.

Podía recordar claramente las palabras del Tsuna de ese tiempo. Al igual que su figura frente a él y ese olor delicioso del chocolate caliente. No pudiendo evitar pensar que fue una de las conversaciones más extrañas que hubo tenido. Pero había podido conversar con el y obtener algunas respuestas. Aunque no todas y eso no le gustaba mucho. Suspiró.

Vio alrededor, se sentía tan solo. Solo había pasado un día pero extrañaba la bulla que rodeaba su habitación día a día, y el sádico despertar de su tutor. ¨Reborn…¨ murmuró recordando parte de la conversación. Suspiró nuevamente no comprendiendo qué plan tenía su otro yo.

"Espero, que sea lo que sea, salga bien" dijo lamentándose por no haber tenido voz ni voto en la idea que tuvo su contraparte. Y tratando de asimilar nuevamente todo lo discutido, volvió a reproducir la charla en su cabeza…

::

"_Tsuna" _escuchó a lo lejos una voz que volvía a repetir su nombre. Cuando abrió los ojos se vio rodeado de una blancura relajante. Se levantó de donde estaba y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. A lo lejos vio una silueta, era alguien sentado en un mueble. Se acercó sin temor y una confianza que no entendía. Al verlo se congeló. No era de temor sino de sorpresa. Se pudo ver a si mismo mucho más alto, mucho más calmado y con una presencia que nunca imaginó salir de su ser. Era él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan lejos de convertirse alguien así.

Estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero marrón, relajadamente tomando una taza de chocolate. Sabía que era chocolate, podía recordar ese olor a chocolate amargo que le había ofrecido Kyoko.

"_Es mi favorito, Kyoko- chan me lo suele hacer cuando viene. Me llena de paz"_ escuchó que le dijo mientras le sonreía con esos labios que también eran suyos. Pudo sentir tranquilidad y confiar en esa sonrisa. Se sintió cómodo y cómo no, era el mismo, y no tendría por qué temer, dudar o si quiera desconfiar en sí mismo. Eso lo sabía.

"Kyoko- chan también me hizo probarlo. Y sí, es delicioso" le respondió con una sonrisa dulce y demostrando felicidad y cariño.

"_Oh, ya veo a lo que se refería Reborn"_ murmuró divertido.

"¿Eh?" no entendió.

"_Antes que nada. Siéntate"_ le dijo señalando otro sillón parecido frente a él. No teniendo idea de cómo apareció, pero dudaba que en ese momento algo tuviera sentido. El menor tomó asiento y el mayor pudo verse reflejado. Seguro era porque era él mismo diez años atrás, pero no podía evitar sentir un cariño inmenso por ese niño y un sentimiento de querer protegerlo. Y más ahora, que seguro ya sabe lo que pasa en su futuro.

"Tsu… Yo… ¿Cómo debería llamarte?" preguntó con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

"_Jajaja"_ se rió ya que justo estaba pensando lo mismo _"Qué tal si tú me dices Tsuna y yo te digo Tsu- kun"_ sugirió.

"¡Pensaba lo mismo!" gritó emocionado y sorprendido por la coincidencia "Ya que mama me dice Tsu- kun y…" poco a poco fue bajando la voz ya que se había emocionado y se sentía avergonzado.

"_Bueno supongo que no debe sorprendernos, pensamos lo mismo después de todo"_ y tenía razón. El pequeño castaño por un pequeño lapso se había olvidado del hecho de que era él con quien hablaba.

"_Esto será_ confuso" dijeron al unísono en un suspiro sorprendiéndose mutuamente. Y rieron. Era divertido y se sentían augustos el uno con el otro. Hasta que las risas pararon. Y el silencio que ambos temían llegó.

"Tsuna yo…"

"_Lo sé"_ interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más _"Tienes preguntas que hacerme ¿cierto?"_ el otro asintió con una mirada seria. _"Escucharé"_ le respondió con la misma seriedad.

"Tengo preguntas que hacerte sobre lo que pasó con todos. Bu- bueno, no es que este dudando de las decisiones que tomaste. Pe-¡Pero! ¡No puedo creer que estés tratando tan mal a todos! ¡Son nuestros amigos! ¡Han estado con nosotros siempre que los hemos necesitado! ¡Es por nosotros que entraron a este mundo! ¡Es por ellos que yo puedo seguir luchando día a día! ¡Por ellos…!¡Yo a ellos…! Yo…" pudo sentir cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Podía recordar las sonrisas de sus amigos hace unos días atrás cuando iban al colegio juntos; y ahora había visto esas miradas llenas de tristeza y dolor. No podía permitir que alguien los haga sentir así, no podía permitir eso, ni siquiera a él mismo. Recuperó la fuerza y se levantó mirándolo seriamente a los ojos "Debe haber una buena razón para que actuaras así" le dijo con seriedad. Se conocía, y sabía que no haría algo tan malo sin haber algo de por medio. Vio cómo su contrario lo miraba serio y calmado. ¨¿Acaso no le afectaba en nada lo que le había dicho?¨ Se molestó consigo mismo y quiso darse un puñetazo. Hasta que vio cómo agachaba el rostro y ocultaba su mirada bajo el flequillo castaño.

"_Lo sé"_ murmuró. No podía verlas, pero sabía que estaban ahí. Conocía su voz a punto de quebrarse. Y sabiendo eso pudo suspirar aliviado. No era alguien frio –como había temido cuando escuchó a sus guardianes-, no se había convertido en alguien cruel e indiferente como pensó. Solo que algo le había pasado. Y quería saber el porqué. _"Sé lo importantes que son ellos para nosotros"_ habían pasado unos minutos y volvía a hablar con una voz más calmada. _"Toda mi vida lo he sabido"_ alzó la mirada clavando esos ojos miel en su contrario. El pequeño Tsuna se sentó. Escucharía lo que tuviera que decir. _"Pero el problema fue que tuve miedo"_

"¿Miedo?" dejaron el tiempo pasar y poco a poco la atmosfera volvió a ser una más confortable para ambos.

"_Verás, es culpa de ese maldito viejo"_ dijo frunciendo sus labios. _"Bueno no todo"_ murmuró recordando lo principal. Él ya había regresado a su calma. Cuando se vio a si mismo llamándose la atención por algo que ni sus guardianes se lo habían dicho tan directamente, se sintió dolido, asustado y con mucha desesperación. Pudo sentir en esas palabras el dolor que sus guardianes le habían transmitido a ese niño, y pudo sentir el miedo y desesperación de la posibilidad de perderlos. Y no pudo evitar desmoronarse internamente y entrar en shock momentáneo. Unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron pero con ellas la calma regresó. Aún tenía un modo de arreglar todo.

"Otoo- san" dijo desganado no es que le sorprendiera que sus desgracias fueran por culpa de ese viejo, después de todo toda su vida ha sido arruinada por él. Y tenía el descaro de ir cuando quisiera a su casa y creerse un buen papá.

"_Sí, todavía nos cae mal ese viejo. Aunque lleguemos a admirar su fuerza y otra que otra cosa de él. Aún así como padre sigue apestando"_ dijo sinceramente mientras asentía y cruzaba los brazos.

"No pienso verlo como rival nunca" sentenció serio

"_Ni lo digas. Quizá pronto"_ se calló y sonrió. _"Bueno volvamos al punto"_

"¡Sí!"

"_Veras por motivos que Irie- kun me dijo, no puedo contarte con exactitud que pasó. Pero te diré lo que ese viejo nos dijo"_ sintió un poco de temor pensando que quizá su pequeño yo descubriera que le estaba mintiendo. Irie- kun le podía prohibir muchas cosas, pero lo de obedecerle, pues él había aprendido a ser un niño travieso de vez en cuando.

"Oh, está bien" dijo sin importarle que su intuición le dijera que algo ocultaba. Después de todo ya confiaba plenamente en _sí_ mismo.

"_Repetiré exactamente sus palabras: ¨Tsuna, te prohíbo tajantemente que si quiera pienses enamorarte de alguno de esos delincuentes que llamas amigos que son tus guardianes¨"_ dijo con los ojos cerrados recordando las palabras dichas por su padre y levantando el dedo índice para denotar fuerza a sus palabras.

"¡¿Qué?" gritó sorprendido Tsuna con los ojos muy abiertos."¡¿Por qué otoo- san, me diría algo así?" gritó asustado "¡Yo no los veo de esa forma! ¡Son solo amigos! ¡Me gusta Kyoko- chan! ¡Soy hetero!" gritó lloriqueando cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que el otro Tsuna riera sabiendo que esa era su forma de auto convencerse.

"_Tranquilo, tranquilo"_ intentó calmarlo _"Antes de que te pongas a hacerte un mundo. Te diré que, como yo ya pase por eso, estas fueron las conclusiones a las que sin duda llegaras"_ Lo vio aún algo agitado y nervioso. Sí que sorprendería al pequeño _"En primer lugar. Te darás cuenta de que en lugar de pensar el porqué te enamorarías de ellos, pensaras en ¿por qué no? Déjame terminar"_ le dijo antes de que el pequeño saltara a la defensiva _"Es decir, ellos son geniales, amables, inteligentes, fuertes, divertidos, simpáticos, valientes, comprensivos, atractivos y por sobre todo son las personas que te hicieron sentir alguien capaz de cualquier cosa. Son las personas, cómo tú lo dijiste, más importantes. Son esos amigos invaluables y las personas que más vas a amar."_ Lo miró fijamente, y pudo notar que estaba asimilando todo lo dicho _"Entonces, ¿cómo no enamorarte de alguien así?" _y fue en ese momento cuando notó que su pequeño yo, asimiló la situación y tornaba sus mejillas rojizas. _"En segundo lugar, me di cuenta que haber llegado a esa conclusión… fue mi fin"_

"¡Hiiiee! Pe- ¡Pero entonces ¿por qué me la dices?" gritó queriendo regresar a ser un ignorante del tema. En su cabeza ya estaban las sonrisas de sus guardianes, las veces que lo habían ayudado, todas esas veces que se acercaron a él o le susurraron cosas, todas esas cosas insignificantes que antes no tenían ningún sentido y ahora parecían decir miles de cosas e insinuar múltiples opciones. Cómo odiaba a su otro yo por hacerle pensar en que quizá y solo quizá, ese sentimiento hacia sus preciados amigos era más que eso, amistad.

"_Jajaja. Tú querías saber"_

"¡¿Entonces esa es la razón?" aún no encontraba sentido a nada, al contrario ahora tenía muchas cosas metidas en la cabeza.

"_No, eso no es todo"_ dijo con tristeza en su voz. _"Verás antes de que papá nos dijera eso. Había pasado algo que realmente puede ser llamado un trauma" _dijo en un suspiro _"El cual por motivos que te explique de Irie- kun y eso, no puedo decirte" _dijo rápidamente antes de que preguntara. Esa parte sí que no le podía contar.

"No te creo" dijo haciendo un puchero, no confiaría más en sus palabras dulces y ahora le haría caso a su intuición. Cómo confiar en alguien que le había alborotado la cabeza y quizá las hormonas.

"_¡Tsu- kun!"_ gritó dolido mirando ese puchero

"¡Dimelo Tsuna!" le gritó

"_¡Iee! ¡No lo haré!"_

"¡Tengo que saberlo!"

"_¡Iee! ¡Es muy perturbador como para que un crio como tú lo sepa!"_

"¡Eso hace que lo quiera saber con más razón!"

"_¡No!"_

"¡Dime!"

"_¡NO!"_

"¡Sawada _Tsunayoshi _dime_/ NO!"_ gritaron al unísono.

Silencio…

"Reborn tiene razón, aun soy un crio" murmuró lamentándose por su actitud.

"_Lo siento, me deje llevar"_ hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza

"Somos muy tercos" dijo y el otro afirmo con la cabeza. "Está bien, luego me lo dirás" le sonrió dejando al otro más tranquilo

"_Sí, será lo mejor"_ sonrió. _"Aunque créeme, no es algo que necesites saber"_ esta vez lo miró pidiéndole comprensión. Quizá él tuviera razón y no necesitaba saber eso. Después de todo le había generado un trauma que…

"¡Waaaa! ¡Quiero saberlo!" gritó jalándose los cabellos castaños haciendo que su contrario suspirara.

Ambos conversaron unos minutos más acerca de cómo eran todos en el futuro y entre risa y risa.

"¡Cierto!" gritó llamando la atención del otro "¿Quién es el que tiene un traje y una fedora?" preguntó. El mayor se quedo sorprendido por la… ahora entendía por qué le decían lento.

"_Sé que te sorprenderás"_ Sonrió y se acercó a su oído

"¡Hiiieeeee! ¡¿Reborn?" gritó haciendo que el otro se cubriera los oídos "¡No puede ser! ¡Es tan…! Tan…"

"_¿Simpático?"_ dijo riendo divertido, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara. _"Jajaja, no intentes ocultarme nada a mi"_

"Bu-bueno sí. No me lo esperaba… ¡Pero no quería decir eso!" dijo sonrosado, mientras el otro castaño lo observaba detenidamente.

"_¿Te gusta?"_ preguntó directamente algo que al pequeño agarro helado.

"¿Pe-pe-perdón?" tartamudeó

"_Si Reborn ¿te gusta?"_ volvió a decir.

"¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" preguntó avergonzado

"_Hm. No es algo fácil de explicar. Pero es la razón por la que hice todo esto. Antes de que tú te vuelvas alguien como yo, quiero arreglarlo"_

"Hm. Respóndeme algo. Por lo que me dices, esto" dijo señalando a ambos "es gracias a ti"

"_Hm, se podría decir"_

"Es decir, que estoy en el futuro y tú en el pasado. ¡Por ti!"

"_S-si"_ respondió algo nervioso como hace mucho no lo estaba.

"Ahh" suspiró. No tenía el humor de discutir consigo mismo, ya estaba por volverse loco "Bien. Ahora, dime ¿qué es todo el asunto de Lambo?" el mayor se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa, sin entender.

"_Oh vaya. ¿Te han reclamado por eso? Jajaja" _rio divertido

"¡Sí! ¡Y para ellos no es divertido!"

"_No puedo creer que fuera en serio"_ se quedó pensativo. Era cierto que sus guardianes le habían hecho comentarios de que consentía mucho al Bovino y que a veces se quejaban. Pero no pensaba que fuera algo serio. _"Ah, no es nada de qué preocuparnos"_

"¿Tenemos algo con Lambo?" dijo preocupado

"_¡No! ¡No, Lambo es un niño!"_ dijo divertido por la expresión del otro _"Te lo diré de este modo, para mi Lambo es como un pequeño hermanito y un amuleto de protección"_

"¿Amuleto? ¿de protección?" alzó una ceja. "No preguntaré sobre eso" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza intentando borrar cualquier curiosidad "Ahora dime, ¿cómo volvemos a la normalidad?"

"_Hm, eso será cuando el problema sea resuelto"_

"Y eso ¿será…?"

"_No tengo idea"_ sonrió calmado. Está bien, ese era él en el futuro, pero realmente ya le estaba cansando su forma de ser, ¨¿cómo había llegado a ser tan despreocupado?¨

"¡No quiero quedarme atrapado en este tiempo para siempre!" lloró preocupado

"_Tsu- kun descuida, lo vamos a solucionar"_ le dijo acercándose y sobando sus cabellos. "_Yo ya pensé que hacer por mi lado. Aunque no es mucho"_ sonrió divertido teniendo en mente un plan para mantenerse entretenido _"Pero quiero que cuando despiertes le digas a Hana- san que ya basta de secretos y les cuente todo. Pero que no me lastime"_ le dijo despacio para que recordara cada palabra.

"¿Qué no me lastime?"

"_Solo dile todo lo que te dije. Ella sabrá que hacer"_ le sonrió con ternura. _"Pero ten cuidado con ella. Aunque no lo parezca es como Reborn"_ dijo tragando saliva, viendo que su otro yo no le entendía para nada _"Ya no tenemos mucho tiempo. Pero recuerda que estaré aquí cada vez que te acuestes"_

_::_

Ciertamente algo no andaba bien con su futuro yo. Vio por la pequeña ventana que había en ese cuarto y pudo notar los rayos del sol. Estaba bien. Realmente no le gustaba mucho estar en ese tiempo, era un tiempo muy problemático y terrorífico. Y al parecer él era el culpable de todo. Pero pese a eso. Le ofrecieron la oportunidad de remediarlo y lo único que podía hacer era cooperar, y si de ese modo también lograba retornar a su tiempo era lo mejor.

"¿Tsu- kun?" escuchó al otro lado de la puerta "¿Despertaste?" vio el reloj y eran las siete. Si que sus amigas madrugaban.

"Sí, pueden pasar" dijo tranquilo. Podía oler el aroma del chocolate caliente. Si seguía así se haría un adicto a esa bebida.

"Te trajimos tu desayuno" dijo con una sonrisa la castaña que le brindaba paz. Ahorita llega Haru con las tostadas. Espero te guste el chocolate con leche" sonrió llevándole un platito con la taza a la cama.

"No debieron molestarse, hubiera ido al comedor" dijo avergonzado

"Si… Bueno. Por ahora no tenemos comedor" dijo mirando a otro lado mientras por la puerta entraban Chrome y Hana cargando una mesita y Haru con una bandeja de tostadas.

"Buenos días jefe/ Tsuna- san" dijeron al unísono.

"Esos idiotas han destruido todo" dijo con molestia la morena esposa de su guardián, dejando la mesita para que Haru colocara las tostadas.

"Itadakimasu~!" dijo Haru mientras se sentaba en un banquito cercano y comía una tostada.

Y así los cinco sentados en banquitos o en la cama junto a Tsuna comieron las tostadas y su taza de chocolate o café. Tsuna se sentía calmado pero no estaba bien. Sabía que no estaba bien ocultarse del resto de su amigos y guardianes. Suspiró llamando la atención de sus amigas.

"Tsu- kun ¿algo anda mal? ¿Te quemaste o algo?" preguntó preocupada.

"N-no Kyoko- chan" la calmó "Estoy preocupado por los demás" dijo haciendo que las demás intercambiaran miradas.

"Tranquilo Tsuna- san. Además ahorita deben estar entrenando por algún lado. Es su rutina diaria" sonrió la morena

"¿Rutina?"

"Sí. Ryohei y el resto entrenan todas las mañanas. Claro si no tienen alguna misión"

"¿Y por qué son tan estrictos?" las chicas se quedaron mirando sorprendido al inocente castaño. Para luego sonreír.

"Es por usted jefe. Porque no nos podemos permitir que por algún fallo en nuestras habilidades le cause algún problema" le dijo devotamente la peli purpura haciendo que el cielo se sonrojara y sintiera un calor interno expandiéndose por todo su ser. Agachó la cabeza avergonzado y las cuatro sonrieron.

"Cierto…" murmuró. "Hay algo que tengo que decirte Hana- san" dijo levantando la mirada nuevamente y captando la atención de la susodicha.

"¿A mí?" se extrañó. Que recordara el Tsuna de ese tiempo y ella no se llevaban tan bien como ahora.

"Bueno es un recado" dijo nervioso no sabiendo cómo empezar

"¿Recado? ¿De quién?" dijo arqueando una ceja.

"Hm… mio" susurro casi inaudible. Pudo notar la expresión de la morena expectante "Bu-bueno, es que tuve una conversación con el Tsuna de este tiempo" Lo dicho hizo que las chicas se sorprendieran y abrieran los ojos algunas más que otras.

"¡¿Hahi? ¡¿Con Tsuna- san? ¡¿Te dijo algo de mí? ¡Buaaa Kyoko- chan!"

"Tranquila Haru- chan, no creo que…" se pusieron a conversar a un lado

"¿Qué dice el jefe?" dijo habiendo aceptado la noticia tranquila

"¿Qué quiere Tsunayoshi?" preguntó interesada por lo que le dijera

"Hm, dijo ¨_…que ya basta de secretos y que les cuentes todo. Pero que no me lastime¨ _, aunque no entiendo lo último" terminó haciendo que tanto la morena como la peli purpura se miraran cómplices

"¿A qué se refiere con eso Hana?" preguntó su amiga de la infancia.

"Ahh" suspiró "Tsunayoshi sí que es un desconsiderado. Hacer todo solo y dejarme lo más difícil. No se librara tan fácil de esta cuando regrese" parecía más que hablaba para ella misma mientras se levantaba y dejaba su taza en la mesa. "Kyoko, Te pido cuides a Tsuna, ya luego te pondremos al día. Lo mismo para ti Haru. ¿Sí?" las nombradas se miraron y aún sin entender afirmaron. "Vamos Chrome, quizá necesite protección extra. Ryohei no creo que pueda solo" dijo avanzando a la puerta con la nombrada detrás. Que se levantó, dio una reverencia y salió.

"Es-espera Hana- san, ¿A dónde van?"

"A hablar con tus guardianes" dijo con desgano.

"¡Yo también voy!" pidió levantándose

"No. No es una buena idea. Tengo que cuidarte"

"Es cierto jefe. Por favor, confíe en nosotras. Solo espere. Luego lo llamaremos y podrá hablar con ellos ¿Sí?" ciertamente escuchar a Chrome le tranquilizaba más. Y sí confiaba en ella. Así que solo asintió y las chicas se fueron.

"Descuida Tsu- kun. En este tiempo Hana y tú se llevan muy bien. No supimos cómo se hicieron tan buenos amigos" le dijo su antiguo amor.

Todo le parecía algo sospechoso, y no le gustaba la idea de solo quedarse esperando. Pero solo podía confiar en las palabras de ambas chicas. Vio cómo su par de amigas de la infancia le hablaban con entusiasmo y creyó que lo ideal era hacerles caso. Ya pensaría en esos amigos suyos que ahora estaban más presentes en sus pensamientos y todo por culpa _suya_.

::

**Namimori, casa Sawada –Actualidad-**

Tenía que agradecer a los dioses o quizá a la hiperactividad del Bovino el haberse salvado de esta. Aunque sentía lastima por su pequeño guardián, pero estaba seguro que su tutor no lo iba a matar. O eso esperaba. Se levantó de la mesa pensando en qué le diría a Reborn después de que regresara –ya habiendo satisfecho sus ansias asesinas en el cuerpo del pobre Lambo- Tuvo suerte de que en ese momento el pequeño lograra zafarse y lanzara gas justo a sus pies y como el hitman estaba serio y concentrado en sus asuntos, la interrupción del Bovino realmente le frustró –por alguna razón mucho más que otras veces- y a eso le daba las gracias. Pero no tardaría mucho y tendría que seguir dándole alguna explicación, porque lo poco que le dijo estaba seguro no satisfacía al azabache.

::

"Pero si ya lo dije Reborn. Fui muy claro" trato de evadir su mirada.

"No te hagas el listo conmigo, que te conozco mucho mejor que todos" sonrió con superioridad sabiendo muy bien que tenía razón.

"¿Ni con diez años más me vas a dejar pasar por alto algo que quizá luego te resulte divertido?" preguntó intentando convencerlo a que solo le siguiera la corriente.

"No quiero saber lo mismo que los demás. No soy como el resto. Quiero más información" sentenció. "Dices que tu razón de venir aquí es porque quieres encontrar pareja. ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Tu tiempo no es diez años después? ¿Por qué probar a los de esta época en lugar de buscar entre los que están en la tuya?" el interrogado solo se quedó viendo al pequeño arcobaleno sobre la mesa. Realmente le era más difícil convencer a este Reborn a hacerle caso que al que tenía en el futuro. Y no era porque fuese menos audaz, eso no cambiaba. Pero el Reborn del futuro por alguna razón se había vuelto más permisible con él. Más atento, más consentidor. Y no era cualquier razón y lo sabía. Pero era acaso que este no sentía lo mismo que el otro, por él. Sintió una pequeña molestia.

"En el futuro todos son unos pervertidos" dijo serio, no pensaba caer en sus provocaciones, pero algo hizo que cambiara de parecer. Vio como alzaba una ceja en forma de incredulidad. Pero el castaño no vaciló y permaneció firme con lo dicho.

"¿Y mandaste a Tsuna a ese futuro?" dijo con molestia notoria. Y sin querer ser visto ocultó su mirada bajo su fedora y salto al piso. "Espero que el plan sea cual sea, resulte. Y que traigas a dame- Tsuna intacto"

Las palabras dichas por su tutor le sorprendieron. Está bien que se preocupe por Tsuna, y entendía su preocupación, este Tsuna era indefenso, vulnerable y realmente alguien en peligro… Pero él también era Tsuna y se merecía ser visto del mismo modo. Se levantó listo para decir algo en contra, pero el Bovino se soltó y como siempre atacó al menos indicado.

Luego lo que vio fue a un Reborn furioso yendo tras el pequeño, cogiéndolo y llevándoselo lejos. Tragó saliva y volvió a sentarse.

::

Aún no entendía su molestia. Estaba a punto de caer en las provocaciones de su tutor y eso no le gustaba. No por nada había sido entrenado rigurosamente. Sonrió. Y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

"Cómo lamento el día en que escuché esa conversación" se dijo para luego suspirar "Al igual que haberle pedido ayuda a la mujer más sádica que pude conocer" volvió a suspirar recordando ese entrenamiento especial que tuvo, que no fue con ese hitman.

::

**Italia, restos de la sede Vongola –Diez años en el futuro-**

Todos habían sido llamados al salón donde la noche anterior se habían reunido por última vez. Y aún lucían con unas expresiones serias y culpables. Hayato estaba aún secándose el cabello porque se acababa de bañar, mientras Takechi hablaba con él tratando de animarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Por otro lado Hibari y el hitman tenían una discusión y una lucha de miradas, a la cual el resto ni quería acercarse. Mientras en una esquina Mukuro golpeteaba con sus dedos el brazo del mueble donde estaba sentado. Lambo no había sido llamado y eso les extrañaba pero realmente la ubicación de esa vaca inútil era lo que menos les tenía que interesar.

"¿Para qué nos habrás citado Chrome- chan~?" preguntó aburrido de esperar a que llegara la susodicha.

"Dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos" respondió el guardián del sol.

"¿Importante?" esta vez preguntó la tormenta.

"Sí. Hana me dijo que es sobre Tsuna" eso hizo que el resto prestara atención "Aunque parece que no sobre el Tsuna que ahora tenemos. Sino el de nuestro tiempo" intentó adelantarles lo poco que le había comentado su esposa.

Todos se quedaron pensativos y con una curiosidad latiendo intensamente. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y entraron Hana y Chrome. Ambas tras cerrar la puerta, se sentaron en uno de los sillones y el resto se situó frente a ellas. Cada uno en un asiento esperando a que hablaran.

"No voy a estar dando rodeos porque no sé cuánto tiempo nos habrá dado Tsunayoshi" dijo con molestia "Pero eso sí quiero que escuchen y no interrumpan" aclaró antes de comenzar

"Y ¿si tenemos dudas de lo que nos digas?"

"Antes, ¿de qué se trata?" interrumpió

"Gokudera- san, si tiene dudas pregunte al final. Y Yamamoto- san, solo escuche" pidió amablemente. "Es algo importante" Pidió amablemente Chrome y para luego mirar de reojo a la morena "Un secreto que les hemos ocultado Hana- san y yo. Un secreto del jefe" dijo algo avergonzada y algo culpable por haberles guardado algo así.

"Pero no culpen a Chrome o a mí. Tsunayoshi nos lo pidió que lo guardáramos como secreto. Ya que no quería preocuparlos" Miró a todos completamente atentos "Es la razón por la que Tsunayoshi cambió tan drásticamente y solo con ustedes"

::

"¡Lambo!" gritó emocionado al ver a su guardián caminando por el jardín al que Kyoko lo había llevado. Al escuchar su nombre dicho por el castaño su semblante cambió a uno de felicidad y corrió hacia el trío.

"Pequeño Vongola" dijo con alegría contenida y con respeto.

"Oh, Lambo- chan es raro cuando no llamas a Tsuna por su nombre" mencionó Haru.

"Jaja, es que Lambo- chan es muy tímido." Agregó la castaña sorprendiendo a Tsuna y avergonzando al otro, que solo miraba a otro lado.

"No tienes porque tratarme tan formal Lambo" le sonrió "Soy Tsuna. Sé que soy mucho menor que el que conoces pero sigo siendo yo" la sonrisa que le dio hizo que el Bovino se alegrara y sonriera

"¡Tienes razón!" exclamó "Además ahora soy mayor que tú" dijo divertido y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

::

"Fue hace tiempo hace siete años aproximadamente, cuando Tsuna tuvo que venir a Italia por petición de Nono. Y para que su madre no esté sola fue Iemitsu- san. Tsuna se fue solo con Bianchi y Lambo. Ya que esa vaca molesta se coló en la maleta. El resto tuvo que quedarse y Bianchi- chan se encargó de guiarlo todo el camino. Mientras él estaba fuera, algunos de ustedes decidieron hacer una ¨reunión¨ al estilo Vongola" fue en ese momento que todos iban recordando levemente algunos flashes sobre dicha _reunión._ Esa reunión que habían jurado nunca volver a recordar.

::

"Reborn ¿qué es lo que olvidaste?" preguntó el rubio algo extrañado que el hitman olvidara algo. El azabache no respondió y solo avanzó hacia las puertas de Nami- chuu. "¿Hibari no se molestara porque entramos aquí sin su consentimiento?" dijo caminando por los pasillos de Nami- chuu, con el guardián guiándolo hacia, seguramente, el salón de su hijo y guardianes.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que el celular del rubio sonó.

"¡Apaga eso Iemitsu!" gritó poniéndolo nervioso, así que este golpeó su bolsillo de la camisa hasta que al tercer golpe dejó de sonar. Y suspiró, con la mirada asesina del tutor de su hijo sobre él. "De tal palo tal astilla" dijo girando para ver de nuevo el camino. No entendía el porqué cuando estaba solo con ese ahora Reborn mayor, tendía a sentirse intimidado y nervioso, exceptuando las ocasiones que tuvo que proteger a sus compañeros y tenía que permanecer firme.

"¿Por qué tanto secreto?" preguntó intrigado.

"Escucho algo" dijo sorprendiendo a su acompañante y haciendo que subiera su guardia.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta donde se encontraba el salón de su único hijo. Y tenía razón. Podía escuchar voces, risas y gritos. _¨¿Qué está pasando ahí?¨_ se preguntó mentalmente haciendo el ademán de ir a abrir la puerta de golpe, pero el otro lo detuvo. Lo vio en silencio e intercambiando miradas, el azabache entreabrió la puerta para que ambos pudieran ver lo que pasaba adentro.

El ahora ex arcobaleno tuvo que poner a Leon en forma de media en la boca del rubio para que no soltara algún grito. Mientras el sonreía divertido por la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Escuchando cada palabra que salía de las bocas de esos adolescentes. Iemitsu no cabía en sí para intentar controlarse. Cerraba los puños con fuerza y cerraba los ojos intentando respirar calmado aún con Leon en su boca. Mientras Reborn lo cogía del hombro para que no fuera a callar a esos chicos que su hijo llamaba amigos.

¨¡¿Cómo pueden hablar de mi inocente Tsu- kun así?¨ gritó mentalmente jalándose los pelos como su hijo muchas veces hace. ¨¡¿Cómo pueden estar haciendo esas cosas?¨ gritaba nuevamente.

Adentro estaban todos los guardianes de su hijo, exceptuando al del rayo que andaba en el equipaje de algún avión a Australia; y el del sol ya que su hermana se hubiera preocupado ya que lo encontró saliendo tarde. Además de que no veía a la dulce Chrome por ningún lado y eso le aliviaba.

Todos sin excepción y no entendía. Cómo hasta el serio prefecto estaba sentado ahí con una sonrisa libidinosa y una copa en la mano. Viendo el espectáculo que el guardián de la nube daba complaciendo alegremente los pedidos que salían de las bocas de esos hormonales muchachos.

Todos estaban sentados en el suelo alrededor de una pila de botella de licor y ciertos bocaditos. Las sillas estaban destruidas junto a las paredes. Y donde seguro hubo una pizarra estaba una mancha negra. Y al parecer sobre el escritorio del profesor estaba su pequeño e inocente hijo en solo bóxers y con una orejas de conejo.

"Mukuro es muy bueno" susurró para sorpresa del mayor, que veía a su acompañante sonreír interesado en lo que pasaba dentro. Su adorado hijo en ese momento en cuatro sobre el escritorio mientras un hipnotizado Gokudera se acercaba a él. Y el resto lo animaba, le decía qué hacer. Le decía ¡cómo! Hacerlo. ¨¡Waaaaa!¨ gritaba mentalmente. Atormentándose con todo lo visto y escuchado.

No podía aguantarlo, cada uno de esos ebrios pervertidos se estaba acercando a su _Tsuna_ y lo besaba, lo tocaba, saboreaba su piel, jugueteaba con él mientras esa copia de su hijo soltaba gemidos y dulces…

"Gokudera- kun moto moto*"

"Ya-ma-mo-to-kun~"

"Hibari- san he sido un niño malo"

"Mukuro- sama puedes poseer mi cuerpo cuantas veces quieras"

Todas con la voz igual que la de su retoño. Toda expresión a como Tsuna la hubiera hecho. Cada sonrojo como si realmente fuese su hijo. Y quizá no fuese él pero… ¡esto era peor que una película porno! ¡Y el protagonista era su hijo! ¡Esto era una orgía! ¡Y el estaba de espectador!

No podía entrar e inturrumpir tal acto, no porque no quisiese, solo que no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a esos ¡degenerados! ¡atacar a un indefenso conejit… ¡Tsuna! El rubio salió por donde vino lo más rápido que pudo, ya había estado de mirón por mucho tiempo. Y el azabache lo siguió algo apenado por tener que dejar de ver tal espectáculo. Además triste por no haber sido invitado.

::

"No es para tanto Iemitsu. Estan en esa etapa. Sólo se divertían. No es como si fuera el verdadero Tsuna después de todo" decía divertido por la expresión del mayor mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared.

"¡No! ¡Aún así! ¡Es inaceptable!"

"No es como si pudieran hacerle hacer eso al verdadero" dijo como sin creer la cosa, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos de espanto. Su indefenso niño, siendo ultrajado por esa fieras.

"¡No lo permitiré! ¡Desde hoy Tsuna tiene prohibido juntarse con esos degenerados!"

"No puedes hacer eso Iemitsu. Recuerda que son sus guardianes" El mayor comenzó a hiperventilar y a desesperarse. ¨¡¿Qué hacer?¨

"¡Aún así!" intentó tranquilizarse.

Después de haber salido de esa escuela triple equis, se fue hasta su casa donde felizmente su querida esposa ya dormía por petición de él, de que no lo esperara. Reborn lo veía todo como si fuese una cosa de niños, pero ¡no! Era algo que no permitiría. Esos adolescentes con la cabeza caliente no pondrían un dedo a su indefenso hijo.

"Relajate. Solo recomiéndale cosas a Tsuna. Ya sabes, cosas de chicas y chicos" dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

"Tsuna y yo tendremos que hablar muy seriamente" dijo serio mientras nuevamente se metía una pastilla a la boca. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga. Mientras el azabache solo sorbía más de ese café negro que sabía a satisfacción.

::

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que todos los arcobalenos incluido él pudiesen volver a sus formas originales. Y pese a que ya estaban libres de la maldición cada uno siguió con lo que hacía. Y por supuesto él siguió con su deber como tutor del próximo jefe Vongola. Al menos hasta que Nono decidiese que fuese hora de entregarle el cargo.

Tres días atrás, Tsuna fue llamado por Nono ya que quería presentarlo a ciertos jefes de familia. Y no quería que sus guardianes dejaran sus deberes solo por un capricho suyo, ya pedía demasiado haciendo que su ¨nieto¨ fuese a verlo y se quede por al menos una semana con él. Así que incluido Reborn tuvo que quedarse, y para la tranquilidad de Nana, mandó a Iemitsu de regreso a casa.

Algo rondaba en la mente de Reborn desde que ese sello maldito se había roto. No, mentiría si dijera que fue desde ese momento. Fue mucho antes. Pero al ser rota la maldición, recién pudo siquiera aceptar un diez por ciento lo que rondaba su mente. Ciertamente no era bueno para su salud mental..

Ya había escuchado a los guardianes del castaño murmurar en sueños, sus deseos ocultos por tan adorable niño. Otros como Mukuro ni intentaban ocultarlo e iba directamente acosando al castaño. Y pese a que el despistado de su alumno no se diera cuenta de las intenciones de ese sujeto, en algún momento lo haría y esa idea no le gustaba para nada.

Por otro lado siempre se imagino que el autonombrado mano derecha de su pupilo sentía algo por su jefe, su Juudaime. Y el hecho de que pase el resto de su vida a su lado tampoco era de su agrado, al menos no hasta saber sus verdaderas intenciones. Porque algo tramaba.

¿Yamamoto? Tenía que probarlo. No tenía ni idea si es cabeza siquiera pensaba algo más que el besibol y la espada. Pero desconfiaba.

Y por último Hibari, el prefecto ocultaba a la perfección el interés al castaño. Pero no iba a pasar por alto todas esas veces que lo vigilaba con la mirada y hacía que el pequeño se estremeciera, cómo no si estaba siendo desvestido con la mirada. No perdonaría.

No le gustaba. No le agradaba. Desconfiaba. No perdonaría. Fue ese el diez por ciento que aceptó. Aceptó que por su simple capricho no dejaría que ninguno de esos sujetos se acercara más de lo debido al pequeño borreguito que tenía a su cargo. ¨Es por su seguridad¨

Y como buen hitman que era la mejor forma de solucionar sus problemas incluía eliminar a los culpables.

::

Al otro lado del planeta. Italia.

"Tsuna ya ve a tu habitación" pidió Bianchi al verlo en el salón sentado en el sillón abrazando sus piernas e inmerso en sus pensamientos. Se extrañó y se acercó a él. "¿Tsuna?... ¿Has visto otra película de terror? Si luego vas a tener pesadillas" dijo al ver la expresión de terror del menor que sostenía en sus manos un celular.

"Solo quería reclamarle a papa, el por qué había dejado sola a mamá" murmuró.

::

"Bueno, el pobre niño termino traumado, después de que me contó todo lo que escuchó en dicha fiestecita que tuvieron" dijo sarcástica haciendo comillas con sus dedos al decir fiestecita. El resto se quedó helado. Ya recordaban esa fiesta. Miraron a Reborn acusadoramente, mientras este se ocultaba tras la fedora.

"¡Nos tendiste una trampa!" gritó levantándose hayato señalando acusadoramente al azabache

"Eso no es verdad. Yo solo les sugerí hacer una reunión para que se llevaran mejor" dijo con calma

"¡Llevaste al padre de Tsuna!"

"Sí, debí imaginarme que estarían haciendo ¡esas cosas En mitad de la escuela!" se defendió.

"Aún así. Nos hiciste algo" dijo con mirada asesina el prefecto. "Yo había ido a sacarlos de Nami- chuu. Y darles su merecido. Pero un olor extraño nos invadió en mitad de la pelea"

"Hn… ese debí ser yo. Me emocioné con la fiesta y decidí llevar algo de diversión, kufufufu" dijo recordando el cómo se habían dejado llevar todos esos mocosos.

"¡No es divertido! ¡Juudaime escuchó todo!"

"Eso es culpa del idiota de Iemitsu" dijo con molestia el azabache no creyendo que el sujeto fuese tan estúpido, y lamentándose porque su alumno tuviera que escuchar todo eso. ¨Aunque aún así…¨ Algo no tenía sentido. "Hana" llamó el azabache. "A pesar de que hubiese escuchado todo eso. La reacción de Tsuna hubiese sido de vergüenza y pena al verlos, y seguro nervios o cosas así. No es como si él solo… pudiese… ¿Qué le hiciste mujer?"

"Bu-bueno" intentó hablar esperando que su esposo pudiera salir de la conmoción más rápido. Iba a necesitar ayuda. Todos la miraban con auras asesinas esperando a que se declara culpable para darle la sentencia.

"El jefe pidió ayuda a Hana- san. Y ella se la ofreció. Quizá en ese momento no fue la mejor idea, pero al menos le sirvió" dijo seria intentando controlar el humor del resto.

"Sé que están molestos pero fue para el bien de Tsunayoshi. Necesitaba defenderse, así que… tuve que enseñarle ciertas cosas… para que sea vulnerable a ustedes" dijo nerviosa viendo de reojo a su marido que al parecer no la iba a apoyar.

"¡Espere Mukura- sama!" gritó la peli purpura deteniendo a una sombra que se acercaba por detrás de la morena "¡Es por eso que el jefe hizo este plan!" gritó captando la atención de los restantes. La guardiana pudo sentir que sus auras se relajaban pero aún estaban con ese resentimiento que en algún momento saldría de control.

::

* * *

::

**Omake I**

"**¿Cómo no ser devorado por bestias hambrientas? ¡con Hana- sama- sensei!"**

Regla número 1: "Conoce a lo que te enfrentaras"

Los pasillos de la residencia Vongola no es que pararan concurridos, pero aún así por precaución tuvieron que pedir ayuda a la guardiana de la niebla que pese a que no estaba muy contenta con la idea de ocultarle algo a Mukuro- sama. Ahora que ya estaba libre podía guardarle cosas, como está que tenía en mente Hana.

"Sí, parece que la guardiana del Décimo para trayendo a su amiga y solo se paran ahí para conversar"

"¿No es raro?"

"No hacen nada malo así que déjalas estar. Son solo adolescentes chismeando"

"Cierto además Decimo se molestaría si simplemente las botamos

"¿Y décimo?"

"Seguro en su oficina. Sus guardianes le dan mucho trabajo. ¡Y además Varia!"

Murmuraban todos en la sede Vongola, ya que las dos nombradas llegaban a la Sede, iban al despacho del décimo y después de unos minutos se iban a ese lugar en especifico a pararse y conversar. Frente a un gran espejo.

"Pudiste poner un cuadro o una planta ¿Por qué un espejo?" preuntó viéndose en él. La otra tímidamente se movía en su sitio sin responder. "Bueno al menos oculta la habitación" dijo sonriendo divertida, pensando en otro tema de qué simular hablar.

Mientras en el interior…

"¡HIIIEEE! ¡NOOOO! ¡HANA- SAN! ¡Ya no quiero! ¡No quiero esto!" gritaba asustado "¡Chrome- chan sácame de aquí!" pedía auxilio.

Él estaba amarrado a una silla fuertemente con cadenas reforzadas con llamas de la niebla. Con cintas que lo obligaban a mantener los ojos frente a una pantalla que mostraba una escena de dos hombre teniendo…

"¡Hiiiieeee!"

Mientras afuera, no es oía nada a excepción de los susurros de las dos chicas.

"Pero Hana- san, ¿no cree que Haru wo es mucho para empezar?"

"Tiene que saber a lo que se puede enfrentar" dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras se limaba las uñas.

::

**Lambo = peluche = amuleto de protección**

"Hana- san no creo que el jefe pueda dormir" dijo mientras frotaba sus cabellos castaños, mientras él temblaba abrazado a sus piernas y tambaleándose de atrás a adelante.

"No me va a pasar. No me va a pasra. No dejare que pase. Eso duele. Eso duele" murmuraba asustado aún con las imágenes en su cabeza.

"Tsk. Bebe llorón" dijo con molestia. Y viendo alrededor. De la nada apareció el Bovino gritando.

"¡Gyahahaha! ¡Mujer tonta! ¡Arrodíllate ante el grandioso Lambo!" esto sacó de quicio a la morena y lo levantó cogiéndolo del afro.

"Maldito enano…" Quizá habían pasado unos años pero ese niño odioso seguía igual de infantil , inmaduro y problemático que siempre. Lo vio, vio a Tsuna. "Toma" dijo tirándoselo haciendo que el castaño se sorprendiera pero pudiera agarrarlo y que no cayera.

"¿Lambo?"

"Es un niño. Te mantendrá ocupado y no pensaras en otras cosas. Ya sabes causa muchos…" se detuvo al ver que nadie le hacía caso.

"¡Lambo deja eso!" dijo corriendo tra él y quitándole un jarrón. "¡No Lambo eso no se come!" gritó yendo hacia la mini bar donde habían pequeñas latas de cerveza "¡Deja eso, te lastimaras!" corrió tras él al ver que cogía un cuchillo.

"Vez, lo tengo todo pensado" dijo con una sonrisa mientras Chrome veía la escena insegura de lo planeado por Hana- sama- sensei.

Y desde ese día Tsuna tenía siempre a Lambo consigo para mantenerse ocupado y no recordar cosas que no quería. Y con el tiempo aprendió a amaestrar a su masc… a cuidar del pequeño.

::

* * *

¡Volví! XD! Comencé a escribir el capítulo el Lunes y recien acabo. Claro que no seguido...

Espero no crean que me demore mucho jaja. Cierto, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, lo hice más larguito porque me demore un poco más de lo usual y además puse dos pequeñas historias juntas. Creo que al principio las ideas no llegaban y me hice un mundo para saber cómo actuarían los Tsunas frente al otro. Bueno considero este capitulo como de transición y ya en el proximo si que tendre acción en la cual practicar XD. No sabía si poner los contenidos de lo que hacian los guardianes porque creo lo puse en Rated: K+ y creo que no debería jeejee.

Sobre los omakes, quieren que tambien los incluya? Las historias de cómo fueron las clases dadas por Hana XD

Ahora los reviews, a responder... Antes. Gracias por ellos! ¡Me animaron mucho! Se siente taaaan lindo cuando sabes que alguien espera tu historia ^^

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Respondí dos de tus pregunta XD. Espero que te hayas satisfecho :) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios me alegraron mucho!

shizuka-san: gracias! Sí, bueno estan dolidos es por eso que le hablaron así a Tsu- kun U.u

pororo: Gracias :) Y sí, sobre eso. Creo que ya lo veras :)

Lexie-chan94: Me alegra mucho saber que me sigues ^^ y leer tus revs me hacen feliz asi que creo que me convences xD... Bueno eso tambien porque ya se me courrio otro fic con 1827 :P Espero t haya gustado el capitulo :D!

MIRAIDY R: gracias :) Me avergüenzas ^/^ Y espero sigas leyendo mi fic y comentando :)

Mokasahaya: Waaa que dindaaa! Gracias, muchas gracias */*

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: Muchas gracias, espero cumplir con tus deseos XD Aunque ser apronto muy pronto donde veremos a Tsu- kun en verdaderos problemas.

AlexOkami: Bueno es parte de mi ser una dramatica, tengo que admitirlo U.u pero no pienso rendierme con el humor XD Amo los fics de humor y no me rendire en lograr hacer uno y bien hecho. Gracias por de todos modos seguir mi historia y ademá de darme sugerencias y consejos lo aprecio mucho :) Aunque sí al principio dije nooo bubu, pero luego lo pense y dije que tienes razón y que no me rendiría en hacer divertida la historia lo mejor que pueda :)

SaM-nya: Aunque no sé que tan bien me quedó la charla, espero que al menos haya cumplido con su objetivo ^^ Gracias por tu revi :D

Ruby Kagamine: O/O Jaja yo estoy acostumbrada a no hacerlos muy largos porque le pierdo el sabor :P Espero que disfrutes de los capitulos que sigan, ahora si que comenzara la acción para nuestro dos Tsunas XD

Nugas: Waaa te entiendo! Yo hice el fic de ese modo sabiendo eso muy bien, siempre me quejaba de que no mostraran lo que sucedía al otro lado XD Así que decidí imaginarmelo jaja. Gracias me alegró mucho tu comentario :3!

Nuvys568: Oh! ^/^ Aún tengo esa pregunta que responder, pero será en los omkaes o en otro capitulo, pero no dudes en que sabremos el porqué dicen que Tsuna pisoteo su orgullo :P!

Katekyo1827R27X27: Jaja gracias ^^ Espero que este tambien te gushte!

Laiyuu: Muchas gracias! ¡Espero te guste lo que siga XD!

Waa... eso fue genial! ¡Me encanta que me comenten y que sean tan dindas, me sonrojan ^/^ Me pone tan feliz, publicaré el siguiente capitulo en esta semana, esperenlo Besoooos


	5. Capitulo5: El plan del tutor

**N/A:** Desde ahora creo que actualizare cada semana para dejar descansar a mi musa que se está quedando sin muchas ideas. O mejor no le pongamos fechas, desde que comenzaron mis exámenes y trabajos _fuah_… También aviso que quizá haya algo de Ooc en los personajes. No puedo resistirme a hacerlos algo humanos O.o Por otro lado agradezco muchichichisisisimo sus revis me hacen feliz y con ganas de seguir adelante. Ahora los dejo con el capitulo 5!

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El plan del tutor**

* * *

**Namimori–Actualidad-**

_**Reborn´s POV**_

Decidí regresar a casa después de haberme descargado torturando a la vaca estúpida. Me pasé un poco pero ese inútil tiene un cuerpo resistente así que en unas horas estará de nuevo causando problemas por donde vaya... Quizá debí ser más duro.

No quería seguir indagando en el plan de dame- Tsuna, me da curiosidad a dónde planea llegar haciendo todo esto. Usualmente me parecería divertido y ayudaría a Tsuna a ponerle obstáculos a sus guardianes. Pero con este _Tsuna_ es distinto. Por más que odie admitirlo, me gusta más mi dame- estudiante que siempre es tan legible y aún así no deja de sorprenderme con sus ideales de paz y su modo de justicia. No dudo que después de diez años este Tsuna tuviera los mismos ideales, y estoy orgulloso de que él sea un gran jefe. Tiene el respeto de todas las demás familias, y por supuesto la suya propia. Pero tengo la sensación de que no sigue comportándose como siempre.

No sé si seré el único que se ha percatado de esa sonrisa que oculta todo. Y siempre intentando usar esa mascara de tranquilidad. Por alguna razón –aunque fueran mis enseñanzas- me molesta. No confía en mí, me cree una amenaza para estar siempre a la defensiva… _hn_. Al parecer le enseñé muy bien.

Tan concentrado estaba que no me percaté que había llegado. Pude escuchar bulla dentro de la casa. Me sorprendió un poco. Como no quería advertir de mi presencia mande a Leon en forma de video-libélula. Mientras yo me quedé apartado con un pequeño reproductor donde la pantalla me mostraba todo lo que veía él.

Sentí que regresaba al pasado, o mejor dicho al presente. Bianchi y los niños habían regresado junto a mamá. Y al aparecer la vaca inútil ya andaba armando disturbios como siempre. Mientras Tsuna se negaba efusivamente a probar las nuevas creaciones de ella. Pude ver su rostro y no pude evitar sorprenderme. Era mi dame- alumno. Negándose nervioso ante la presencia de esos envenenados pasteles. Para luego correr y tropezarse con nada, mientras Fuuta lo veía con admiración como siempre y le preguntaba si estaba bien. I-pin corría a su alrededor junto a Lambo, y este los miraba desesperado cogiendo a la vaca por la colita y cargándolo en sus brazos. I-pin –celosa- se molestó y comenzó una cuenta regresiva, para que luego Tsuna corriera con ella en brazos alejándola de su cuerpo para sacarla de la casa mientras Lambo se quejaba de haber sido dejado de lado.

Y explotó. Dejando a un ofuscado Tsuna en la entrada de la casa y una I-Pin avergonzada. Todo tan irreal pensando en cómo se había estado comportando hasta ahora.

¿Solo con nosotros? _¿Solo conmigo?_ Así que la vaca es especial y por eso puede mostrarse tal cual ante él y ¿no conmigo?

Esto merece un castigo. Muy mal hecho Tsuna, muy mala decisión.

_**End POV**_

**::**

El azabache saltó hacia el suelo y con su mirada oculta bajo su fedora caminó en dirección opuesta a la casa donde vivía con sus estudiante y su familia. Libélula- león voló hasta llegar sobre un ala de su fedora y volvió a su forma de camaleón. Sonrió con malicia. Se le había ocurrido un plan.

:: ::

**Italia, restos de la Sede Vongola –Diez años en el futuro-**

"_¡Espere Mukuro- sama!" gritó la peli purpura deteniendo a una sombra que se acercaba por detrás de la morena "¡Es por eso que el jefe hizo este plan!" gritó captando la atención de los restantes. La guardiana pudo sentir que sus auras se relajaban pero aún estaban con ese resentimiento que en algún momento podría salirse de control._

"¿Plan? ¿qué plan?" preguntó el ex arcobaleno que hizo la pregunta que todos hacían en sus cabezas.

"A-ah" suspiró la morena mientras intentaba no hacer caso a las miradas asesinas "¿No les parece extraño que Tsunayoshi haya sido golpeado por esa bazooka? ¿Y de dónde apareció? Además que por lo que sé, su función es enviarte al futuro. No al pasado" dijo captando la atención de todos. Mientras entendían su punto.

"Además el pequeño jefe nos dijo que hablo con nuestro jefe" dijo tímidamente la ilusionista.

"¿Cómo Tsuna puede hacer eso?"

"Bueno Yamamoto, dame- Tsuna es impredecible" dijo para luego suspirar.

Todos se quedaron pensativos mientras intentaban asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

En primer lugar ya sabían el porqué su adorado castaño había cambiado tanto. Y definitivamente era su culpa. Esa noche sí que se habían dejado llevar por el alcohol y ese humo extraño que trajo el pervertido del ilusionista. A la mañana siguiente tuvieron que lidiar con la horrenda resaca y el los-morderé-hasta-la-muerte del prefecto que no parecía afectado por las consecuencias del alcohol. Y los sacó a golpes para su pesar.

Ahora que recordaban. Era por eso que Tsuna había alargado el tiempo de su estancia en Italia, y que el padre de Tsuna, Iemitsu, hasta ahora cada vez que viene es tan sobreprotector y los mantiene vigilados. _"Por eso los guardias en las puertas de Tsuna" _recordaron muchos, mientras poco a poco iban poniendo las piezas en su lugar.

"Pero entonces, ¿cuál es el plan de Juudaime?"

"Tsunayoshi no me había comentado nada" sonaba resentida "Recién ahora me dejó un recado con dame- Tsuna" Todos intercambiaban miradas intentando saber la razón tras el plan armado por su jefe y amigo.

"E-etto…" la pequeña voz de la ilusionista llamó la atención de los presentes "quizá… el jefe, quiera prevenir que eso pase" dijo tímidamente una de sus suposiciones. Al escuchar eso asintieron, era una buena posibilidad. Quizá la razón del castaño era que todo vuelva como antes y evitar que tengan esa reunión.

"Kufufufu sería mejor si se nos une~"

"¡¿Qué dices pervertido?"

"Oh cachorrito ni hables, que muy bien disfrutaste del sabor de tu amad-"

"¡Cállate!" gritó completamente rojo

"Pero-" interrumpió el ex as del beisbol "Que yo recuerde para que Tsuna viaje aún faltaría casi un año"

Silencio

"¡¿Juudaime se va a quedar un año en ese tiempo? !"

"¡Ahhh eso fue EXTREMADAMENTE perturbador!" escucharon un grito de un Ryohei que se jalaba los blancos cabellos.

"¿Cabeza de césped?" todos lo miraron extrañados.

"¡Ustedes son unos pervertidos al EXTREMO!" gritó señalándolos y yendo hasta su esposa "¡Ahora entiendo porque Tsuna se comporta así con ustedes!"

"Creo que recién se da cuenta de la situación" dijo en un suspiro su esposa con un poco de vergüenza ajena.

"¿Cómo que con ustedes?, herbívoro" preguntó levantando una de sus tonfas.

"Ah, hm…" cruzó los brazos y frunció el seño "Es que cuando estamos reunidos entra en modo jefe al extremo. Pero cuando iba a dejarle algún archivo de las misiones estaba en modo Tsuna… Algo así" dijo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, no sabía si se había explicado bien.

"Eso quiere decir-" Gokudera se quedó sorprendido y pensando

"¿Estabas excluido de sus _jueguitos_?" una venita saltaba de la sien del hitman. Un buen hitman no deja que las emociones lo controlen. Pero en él, el mejor hitman, da igual lo que haga, nunca dejara de ser el mejor.

"¿Jueguitos?" ladeo la cabeza viendo al resto que ocultaba la mirada bajo sus mechones de cabello.

"¡Venecia! ¡Es una ciudad EXTREMA!"

"¡Sí, sí!" dijo cogiendo a su esposo del brazo. Al parecer le había susurrado algo al oido.

"Pero ¿y Tsuna y el resto?"

"Mou, cariño, cómo si los chicos no fueran a cuidar del pobre, indefenso, y ahora sumamente vulnerable Tsunayoshi" dijo riendo entre dientes mientras jalaba a su esposo para salir del salón.

"¿Hana-san?" la mirada curiosa de Chrome seguía a la pareja que al parecer ejecutaba un escape estratégico.

"¿vulnerable?"

"Sí amor, ya sabes. Es tan puro, ya que nadie ha perturbado su mente con ideas, imágenes o sonidos que dañaran su perfecto y casto ser" _Tsunayoshi, me las vas a pagar por meterme en este lio._ Pensaba la morena mientras externamente mostraba su más dulce sonrisa ante su fácilmente de convencer esposo.

"¿H-hana-san?" la ilusionista alzaba un brazo hacia donde la morena se dirigía. Sí, la estaba abandonando. Y no solo eso. Estaba ofreciendo a su jefe… a los lobos.

:: ::

"Etto… Kyoko-chan" llamó la morena a su amiga. Ambas sentadas bajo un árbol de uno de los grandes patios de la mansión.

"Dime Haru- chan" dijo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro mientras entre sus manos sostenía una taza de su té de cerezo que hace unos minutos había preparado para ella y su amiga.

"¿No deberíamos hacer algo?" dijo señalando nerviosa la escena frente a ellas.

"¿Algo?" la castaña ladeó la cabeza mirando a su amiga que parecía estar algo ruborizada. Y luego vio donde señalaba. "Jaja, no creo. Lambo- chan se está divirtiendo" dijo con esa sonrisa que por un segundo pareció maliciosa.

"¿Divirtiendo?" la morena aún no entendía cómo su amiga estaba tan tranquila ante esa escena.

Es cierto que al contrario de ella, Kyoko por ser hermana de uno de los guardianes de Tsuna, vivía en la mansión como todos los demás guardianes a excepción de Mukuro, que por ciertos problemas con el guardián de la nube, lo mejor para todos, y para la mansión, fue que tenga prohibido el ingreso a excepción de los días de reunión. Ocasión pedida especialmente por el décimo Vongola. ¿Cómo lo logró Tsuna? Eso solo lo sabían Tsuna, Hibari… y la castaña que sonreía atenta a lo que pasaba frente a ella.

"¡Hiiiee!" chillaba el castaño que estaba recostado en el verde y fresco pasto, apoyado sobre su codo izquierdo mientras que su mano derecha estaba sobre el pecho del Bovino intentando empujarlo, ya que se acercaba cada vez más a él.

"Yare, yare… pequeño Vongola. Pensé que tenía el permiso de jugar contigo" dijo acercándose cada vez más, el ser mayor por un año, además de la debilidad en los delicados brazos del castaño, ayudaba de sobre manera a poder tener el control sobre la ´situación´

"¡No me refería a esto! ¡Esto no es jugar!" dijo gritándole mientras no entendía el porqué este Lambo esta sobre él, queriendo… queriendo… No sabía exactamente qué quería. Pero el acercamiento. Esa poca vergüenza del bovino, definitivamente su intuición lo alertaba al máximo. Si no lo detenía algo que no debería pasar, pasaría.

"Claro que es jugar. Al menos así es como tú lo llamas" dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Mientras lamía su labio inferior. Ya era hora de dejar de jugar.

"¡Hiiiee! ¡No te acerques!" chillaba. _¨Pero si Tsuna dijo que entre él y Lambo no había nada. ¡¿Por qué se le acercaba tanto?¨ _Cada vez era menos la fuerza que podía poner en contra del moreno. No es que entrando en modo última voluntad no pudiera mandarlo a volar, solo que era Lambo, no lo podía mandar a volar como si fuera algún enemigo. Pero quizá no tendría otra opción, la distancia entre sus rostros era mínima. Casi nula. ¡No, esto no debía estar pasando! "¡Reboooorn!" gritó desesperado, haciendo que su guardián parara y lo mirara con sorpresa; al igual que las dos observadoras.

Y como quién llama al diablo. Sintió cómo el peso sobre él desaparecía, y era alzado, para luego quedar sobre los brazos -estilo novia- de un hombre que ensombrecía su mirada bajo su fedora. "R-Reborn" susurró, recordando la sorprendente noticia que le había dado su otro yo.

"Eso te pasa por andarle dando confianzas a esta vaca estúpida" dijo con desdén después de haber pateado con furia al pobre guardián del rayo, que había chocado contra una pared ahora destruida.

"¡Lambo- chan!" gritaron las dos chicas asustadas mientras iban en busca del adolescente.

"¡Reborn!" los ojos ónix se encontraron con los grandes ojos miel del que tenía en brazos que lo miraba acusadoramente "Fuiste muy rudo" le llamó la atención con visible preocupación en su rostro. _¿Es que acaso este Tsuna también…?_ Suspiró con molestia. Estrechó al castaño más a su cuerpo y dio la vuelta. "E-espera. ¿Dónde me llevas?" dijo nervioso, dejando de lado la preocupación por el adolescente que parecía inconciente aún.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo serio avanzando.

"Hm… ok" respondió con un leve sonrojo, después de todo estaba siendo llevado en brazos "P-pero ¿puedes bajarme?"

"No"

La simple y directa respuesta lo hizo callar y dejar de quejarse. Aunque internamente gritaba de miedo y vergüenza.

"Kufufufu ¿Dónde creen que van?" apenas escuchó el suave murmullo de esa palabras retrocedió rápidamente mientras una niebla púrpura en remolino ocupaba el espacio donde hace unos segundos estaba.

"Tsk. Mukuro" resopló el hitman, poco a poco la niebla se fue materializando en un hombre alto con un peinado familiar a una piña.

"¡Mukuro- sama!" escucharon aproximarse a la ilusionista, y tras ella el resto de guardianes.

"Reborn ¿qué paso? Saliste sin aviso" dijo Takeshi mientras disminuía la velocidad y veía a su alrededor intentando darse una idea de lo ocurrido.

Después de ver toda la escena los recién llegados podían asegurar dos cosas. 1 La vaca inútil había hecho algo mal. Y 2 Reborn estaba raptando al pequeño castaño, que los miraba a todos con esos grandes ojos miel con sorpresa.

"¡Yamamoto! ¡Gokudera- kun!" gritó feliz de verlos, intentando bajar de donde estaba, hasta que se acordó que alguien lo había atrapado y lo cogía con más fuerza mientras más se opusiera.

"Juudaime"

"Tsuna"

Los antes nombrados, veían la escena con el seño ligeramente fruncido. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, ambos queriendo lucir decididos, determinados aunque algo en su interior les decía que no estaba bien. No estaba bien haber llegado a ese trato. No estaba bien hacer ese pequeño juego en marcha. No, donde el premio era nada más y nada menos, que su amigo y jefe, _Sawada Tsunayoshi_.

_::flashback::_

La morena seguro ya estaría subiendo en alguno de los jets privados de Vongola junto a su fácilmente convencible y denso esposo, hacia la fresca y hermosa Venecia. Pero lo que había dejado atrás era una de las más complicadas e incomodas situaciones para la pobre ilusionista que aún miraba con esperanza la puerta por donde había huido su ´amiga´. No, Chrome, ella no regresara.

"Kufufufu, ella tiene razón, en estos momentos tenemos a nuestra disposición al pequeño e ingenuo Vongola. No podemos dejar que esta grandiosa oportunidad se nos vaya de las manos. Al menos YO no." Dijo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba.

"¿Dónde piensas que vas piña bastarda?" dijo con molestia el de pelo gris que iba sacando una de sus dinamitas.

"Maa, maa Mukuro, Gokudera. No es momento de ponerse a discutir" intentaba calmar el humor.

"Pienso lo mismo" el resto de guardianes miraron con sorpresa al que dijo esas palabras, en primer lugar porque nunca imaginaron que Hibari Kyoya algún día estaría de acuerdo con algo dicho por la odiosa piña. Y en segundo lugar el que también se estaba dejando llevar por la venganza… bueno, es Hibari después de todo.

"Pero Hibari. Este Tsuna no te ha hecho nada" explicaba.

"Eso quiere decir Takeshi, que tú no piensas hacer nada" el ex tutor de la manzanita de la discordia lo miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"¡Claro que no va a hacer nada! ¡Al igual que ninguno de ustedes!"

"¿Entonces tu sí?" levanto una de sus cejas el ex prefecto.

"¡NO!" respondió alzando los brazos frente suyo "¡No pienso hacerle nada a Juudaime!" gritó avergonzado.

"Sí, claro. No te ocultes bajo ese sonrojo de niño inocente, que todos nosotros sabemos todas las cosas que tu mente pervertida planea para tu adorado Juudaime. Kufufufu" dijo con malicia en su voz, acentuando cantarinamente la palabra Juudaime, haciendo que el peli gris se tiñera de un fuerte rojo.

"Y-yo" no sabía cómo refutarlo, mientras miraba el muy interesante diseño del piso.

"¿A dónde vas Hibari?" preguntó con seriedad en su voz el guardián de la lluvia. Sabia a la perfección que en el momento que alguno dejara ese salón significaría un grave peligro para su castaño amigo.

"No te incumbe" siguió su camino hasta la puerta. Al verlo, el guardián de la niebla sonrió y también comenzó a andar.

_BANG_

Ambos se detuvieron, y junto al otro par miraron con disgusto –los primeros- y sorpresa –los otros.

"¿A quién crees que disparas?" masculló con ansias asesinas mientras alzaba una de sus tonfas. Ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. _¿Quiénes se creen todos estos herbívoros?_ Ya los había aguantado demasiado. Realmente se estaba suavizando, estar en manada, imperdonable. Y todo por culpa del omnívoro de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Nadie sale de aquí" amenazó.

"Reborn tiene razón. Mukuro, Hibari, no pienso dejar que ustedes dejen el salón. Sé lo que planean hacer y estoy en contra" declaro serio cogiendo fuertemente el mango de su espada, demostrándoles que hablaba en serio.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera" llamó al par que al ser nombrados lo miraron. Pero sin dejar de ver de reojo las acciones de los otros dos. "Ustedes están en contra de hacer algo a este Tsuna. Y solo piensan que lo mejor es hacer como si nada hubiese pasado" El moreno y el peli gris intercambiaron miradas, luego miraron al hitman que les había hablado y sintieron. "Bien" Luego miró a los otros dos, que parecían estar maldiciéndolo "Mukuro, Hibari. Al contrario ustedes creen que como el desconsiderado de su jefe se fue y dejo a cambio a este indefenso e ingenuo _él. _Y ya que como no pudieron con el Tsuna mayor (ambos fruncieron el seño ante esto) quieren tomarlas contra este" Es cierto que si uno lo veía de esa manera era algo… "Está bien" dijo con simpleza mientras los otros ponían expresiones de sorpresa –excepto por la nube que aparentaba bien.

"¿Qué quiere decir con ¨está bien¨?" preguntó la tormenta

"Cuando Tsuna regrese todo va a estar como antes. No podemos hacer que cambie y eso lo saben bien. En cambio, este Tsuna aún es el Tsuna que es capaz de _enamorarse_" esto último hizo que el resto se sorprendiera.

"¿Quieres decir que el Tsuna que conocemos _no_ puede hacerlo?" el hitman asintió.

"Así es Yamamoto. Un día después de que volví a caer en sus _jueguitos_ (masculló esa palabra, y el resto sabía a qué se refería con eso) pude reponerme y decidí confrontarlo" todos lo miraban serios y expectantes. Él suspiró "Después de una larga charla, pude darme cuenta que después de todo lo que ha pasado en estos años. Le gusta _jugar_, y el gusto a esos juegos le ha quitado el interés al amor. Y no solo eso, ni si quiera lo intenta. Creo que le asusta" concluyó mientras el resto intentaba comprender lo antes dicho.

"Como si quisiera que ese herbívoro se enamore de mi" dijo con molestia girando hacía la puerta.

"Di lo que quieras Hibari. Pero sé que lo único que quieres no es venganza por lo que te ha hecho, sino porque lo ha hecho y no solo contigo" dijo con veneno en sus palabras

"Kufufufu, así que, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?" preguntó interesado.

El azabache ocultó su mirada bajo la fedora y sonrió, esa sonrisa que les dio escalofríos y que parecía decirles lo superior que era sobre todos ellos. "Este Tsuna será mío" sentenció. Sus pasos resonaban en el salón mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Pasó al guardián de la niebla, luego a la nube.

"Hmp, eso es lo que crees" dijo aceptando el reto. Definitivamente no iba a dejar a su presa en manos de simples herbívoros. Avanzó.

"Kufufufu, pues está decidido" sonrió divertido y también caminó hacia la puerta.

"E-esperen" la tormenta aún no se decidía. Claro que quería que el corazón de su amado décimo fuera suyo, pero… pero, esto no estaba bien. ¿No era algo irrespetuoso intentar conquistar a un Tsuna diez años menor que él? A un vulnerable décimo, a un fácilmente dominable décimo, a un…

"Jajaja deja de soñar despierto Hayato. Si no hacemos algo, ese trío va traumar nuevamente a Tsuna" le dijo su amigo llamando su atención. Es cierto. Él quería y respetaba mucho al décimo, por mucho que en estos años hayan pasado ciertas cosas. Décimo era el décimo. Y no iba a dejar que esos tres se metieran con él. Su deber como su mano derecha era protegerlo.

"Tienes razón. Protegeré a Juudaime. Y haré lo que sea necesario"

"¡Hn! Yo pienso lo mismo. Fue nuestra culpa que Tsuna terminara así. Encarguémonos de proteger la inocencia que le queda" dijo sonriente a su amigo mientras palmeaba su hombro. El trío ya se había ido. Así que avanzaron.

Pudieron ver sus espaldas a lo lejos, pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarlos, para sorpresa de los guardianes el hitman aumentó su velocidad increíblemente –se podría decir que se desvaneció. Y algo les dijo que era algo importante así que lo siguieron.

_::end flashback::_

_::_

Aún mirándose asintieron. Y miraron con determinación al castaño que los miraba con ojitos de suplica, de nerviosismo y confusión.

"Reborn, te pido que bajes a Juudaime" dijo seriamente mientras se acercaba mientras sacaba dos cartuchos de dinamita.

"Él no parece querer ir contigo" con el ceño fruncido sacó su espada y la sostuvo firmemente.

"Gokudera- kun, Yamamoto" susurró algo preocupado por cómo amenazaban a Reborn con sus armas en mano.

"Aún soy el tutor de _este_ Tsuna, así que puedo hablar a solas con el si quiero" respondió seriamente.

"Tú ya no eres su tutor. De hecho, no entiendo por qué sigues rondando la mansión si dejaste de serlo hace mucho" espetó la niebla que parecía divertirse haciéndolo enojar. Porque de hecho que haya sacado eso a la luz, lo hacía enfurecer.

"Es que a diferencia, Tsuna sí quiere mi compañía. Señor tengo-prohibida-la-entrada-a-la-mansión"

"Ja" rió entre dientes la nube, que miraba todo a la distancia.

"Tch. No te creas demasiado ´tutorcito´ que al igual que todos nosotros no supiste _cómo_ manejar a tu estudiante"

"¿Manejar?" el castaño que no estaba comprendiendo muy bien la situación. Decidió interrumpirla y hacerles saber que él aún seguía ahí.

Todos miraron , sin saber que decir, esos enormes ojos miel que estaban pidiendo respuesta alguna. Pasaba la mirada por cada uno de ellos, y algo que le pareció raro al castaño era que cada vez que posaba su mirada en busca de respuesta alguna el observado giraba su rostro para ver algo más interesante. Como alguna hormiga o una abeja que pasara por ahí.

"¿Qué quiso decir con manejar, Reborn?" preguntó ahora mirando hacia arriba, él si que no tenía escapatoria. El nombrado sonrió y lo miró fijamente.

"Si quieres que te explique todo, vamos a otro lado" dijo sujetándolo mejor, y comenzando su camino hacia donde ya tenía previsto ir.

"¡Espera!" gritó la tormenta.

"¿Algún problema?"

"No puedes llevártelo"

"No te preocupes Gokudera- kun. Yamamoto. Está bien. De todos modos hay cosas que quiero preguntarle a Reborn" les dijo, para luego sonreírles. Ante esto no pudieron hacer más que bajar lentamente las armas. Y mirarlo con preocupación.

"P-pero Juudaime." _¿Si le hace algo? _Pensó preocupado.

"Estaré bien. Mukuro. Hibari- san. Tampoco tienen por qué preocuparse" dijo para sorpresa de los mencionados. La nube solo farfulló un _no te creas herbívoro _mientras que el _kufufu_ de la niebla se dejo escuchar. "Moo, no entiendo qué pasa con todos ustedes. No es como si Reborn me fuera a comer"

"Jijijii" se escuchó una pequeña y aguda risita. Mientras al resto de guardianes sudaban frio.

"¿Kyoko- chan?" ladeó la cabeza intentando descubrir lo divertido de lo dicho. Su ahora crecido tutor, solo hizo una mueca satisfecha y siguió su camino. Desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

::

Chrome había visto y escuchado todo en silencio. Al parecer todos habían olvidado su presencia y no sabía si tomarlo para bien o para mal. Pero ahora que había sido abandonada por Hana, no le quedaba otra que ver todo a la distancia.

Reborn- san tenía razón. El jefe había perdido el interés a enamorarse, después de todo quién quiere enamorarse si tiene a los más atractivos, sexys y deseados hombres a su disposición. A sus píes. Hombres que harían lo que sea por él con solo ser seducidos, algo en lo que habían caído hace mucho tiempo. Y Chrome, Hana y Kyoko lo sabían. Sabían cómo el castaño aprendió a manejarlos conociendo sus puntos débiles, descubriendo cada una de sus flaquezas por donde poder apuntar y morder. Porque sabía que ellos lo deseaban. Sabía que ellos lo querían dominar, pero había aprendido que por sobre todas las cosas perro que ladra no muerde y que un buen amo sabe controlar hasta la bestia más feroz. _Hibari- san, lo siento, fuiste dominado por un herbívoro._

_:: ::_

**Namimori, Residencia Sawada –Actualidad-**

Era frustrante. Realmente frustrante para Sawada Tsunayoshi, el joven de veinticuatro años, que había logrado vencer y afrontar a numerosos jefes mafiosos, que había manejado series y series de estrategias militares y dirigido misiones de alto rango, era frustrante que esto le estuviese pasando. ¿Qué? Preguntaran. Pues qué más que el hecho de ser un torpe, inútil y con muy mala suerte ser en todo el mundo. Aún no entendía el porqué le pasaba esto. Siempre que estaba frente a poderosos y peligrosos hombres mafiosos, sabía guardar la postura, y con naturalidad lograba la victoria y salía con la cabeza en alto. Incluso había logrado saber manejarse ante sus guardianes y tutor, personas que en algún momento le hicieron temblar de horror y que ahora, bueno… _sabía manejar_. Sonrió travieso.

Pero ahora. Cuando ninguno de ellos estaba alrededor. Toda su dame-aura regresaba. ¡No había nada en el piso por kami! ¡¿Por qué se tropezaba? ¡¿Con qué se tropezaba? Suspiró. La llegada de los niños y Bianchi ya lo estaban cansando. Realmente aún en el futuro le era difícil lidiar con la mujer veneno a solas. Al parecer le tenía un odio de muerte. Y sabía por qué el rencor. Y por eso no se quedaba a solas con la mujer NUNCA. Eran pocos con los que aún no sabía cómo dejar de ser ese dame- Tsuna. Entre su familia los niños, Bianchi, su madre y onii- chan; luego también estaba Dino y Emma; de Varia, por alguna extraña razón todos a excepción de la cabeza –Xanxus- podían aprovecharse de él; especialmente ese par conformado por el falso príncipe y la rana odiosa. El solo verlos de visita le causaba un escalofrío corporal y unos nervios de punta. Y ellos lo sabían muy bien. Oh kami, sí que lo sabían.

Volviendo a donde estaba. Era inadmisible dejar pasar esto por alto. Ya era la vigésima vez que la nada lo había hecho caer, y ya estaba chamuscado, con rasguños, ropa desordenada, y una paciencia que no tardaría en ceder a la presión.

"Tsuna- nii, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Fuuta claramente preocupado mientras se agachaba para ver a su caído hermano mayor.

"Sí Fuuta, descuida" le dijo con una sonrisa para que el niño borrara la preocupación de su rostro.

"Moo Tsu- kun, volviste a ensuciar tu camisa. Ven quítatela y date un baño" dijo su madre ayudándole a sacársela "Cierto Tsu- kun. ¿Has visto a Reborn- chan? Ya está oscureciendo y no lo he visto por aquí" preguntó su madre mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

"No mamá no lo he visto. Pero es sábado, debe haber salido de paseo a algún sitio. Sabes cómo es Reborn. No tardará en regresar" le dijo con calma para que su madre no se preocupe.

"Ya veo" dijo moviendo la cabeza en afirmación. "Entonces guardaré su plato. Todos los demás lávense las manos. Y tú Tsu- kun no demores" el castaño sonrió y asintió. Subió dirigiéndose a su cuarto para luego desvestirse, cubrirse con una toalla y entrar al baño. Una ducha con agua caliente se llevaría el cansancio del día.

:: ::

Todos se quedaron mirando atentos al tutor de su jefe. Todos los guardianes, sin incluir al guardián del sol o a la ilusionista, estaban reunidos en el dojo de la familia Yamamoto. Hace un par de horas habían sido llamados por el susodicho ya que tenía algo importante que decirles. Al llegar, pese a los gruñidos de un par que no se soportaba, comenzaron la reunión, encabezada por el bebe. Y ya habiendo escuchado lo que tenía que decir. Estaban procesando cada palabra. Intentando descubrir qué de provechoso era para ellos.

"Pero bebe, por qué a diferencia de los demás mi turno y el de Hibari son los más cortos" dijo señalando a la pizarra que tenían en frente.

"Fíjate bien Yamamoto. Te parece corto porque empieza a las ocho de la noche. Pero mira donde termina" sonrió divertido.

"A-al día siguiente… ¡Reborn-san! ¡¿Por qué su turno es nocturno?" gritó enojado la tormenta.

"Por sorteo" dijo no queriendo dar más vuelta al asunto.

"Pero Reb-"

"Silencio. Ese es el turno que tiene cada uno" los miró, el único que parecía tener quejas era Gokudera, y no era cosa del otro mundo, siempre tenía de qué quejarse. Por otro lado Mukuro que tenía un turno como el del guardián de la tormenta no parecía tener ningún inconveniente, al contrario parecía estar ya armando algún plan. Hibarí parecía realmente satisfecho con el suyo y lo demostraba en esa sonrisa triunfante. Mientras Yamamoto solo intentaba calmar a Gokudera que parecía haberlo culpado de todo lo que pasaba. Suspiró. _Grupo de mocosos._"Entonces así queda. Todos vayan planeando lo que vayan a hacer. Y estos turnos comienzan desde el lunes. Mañana no se les ocurra ni pasar por la casa, que quedan descalificados" dijo amenazante "Gokudera tienes el turno desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las siete de la noche los días lunes y miércoles. Mukuro el mismo horario pero el martes y jueves. Yamamoto desde las 8 de la noche hasta el día siguiente a las 8 tambien, se quedara en tu casa del lunes al martes y del miércoles al jueves. Lo mismo para tí Hibari, pero del martes para el miércoles y del jueves para el viernes. Ninguno de los otros puede interferir en el turno del otro, o será descalificado. Y a menos que el mismo Tsuna lo quiera, el viernes ninguno se le acercará excepto en el colegio. Es decir, sabernos a cuál de los cuatros le toca el viernes" y de paso _el interés que vaya mostrando…_ finalizó. Los restantes parecían haber entendido todo a la perfección.

"Pero Reborn- san, Juudaime no puede ir al colegio así" ante esto el hitman sonrió.

"Descuida, ya tengo todo listo"

Después de que finalizó la reunión, cada uno se fue a su casa, excepto por el guardián de la lluvia que vivía ahí. El pequeño hitman, salió del lugar con el ceño fruncido. Claro que no le gustaba estar entregando en bandeja a su dame- estudiante, pero necesitaba recolectar datos de lo que estaba pasando. Y tenía el presentimiento que ni uno de ellos tendría posibilidades con este Tsuna. Así que no se preocupaba mucho. Pero aún así, nadie le impediría el hecho de tenerlo vigilado muy de cerca.

"_No me puedes andar ocultando nada. Dame- Tsuna"_

_::_

* * *

**::**

**Omake II**

"**¿Cómo no ser devorado por bestias hambrientas? ¡con Hana- sama- sensei!"**

**::**

Regla número 2: Selección natural. Si no quieres ser comido ¡come!

Bien, había estado prestando atención a cada palabra que la morena le había estado explicando. Una y otra vez. Y en teoría lo había entendido. Es decir después de dos semanas de haber sido traum- instruido con diferentes ejemplos de cosas que le podían hacer, claro que había captado muy bien lo que las bestias salvajes pueden hacerle a los indefensos animalitos, muy bien lo había aprendido en Okane Ga Nai, Ikoku irokoi Romantan, Enzai y otros más desde lo más tierno pero peligroso de Junjou al perverso y rudo de Bronce. Sí, Sawada Tsunayoshi tuvo que verse, aprenderse y memorizar cada uno de los personajes, personalidades y formas de ´ataque´ Según Hana- san para luego buscar una defensa o mejor, _un contraataque_. Claro, la teoría estaba en su cabeza, pero la práctica.

"No creo que pueda hacer algo así Hana- san" dijo algo nervioso ante la mirada de la morena.

"Yo tampoco creo que el jefe pueda hacer lo que pide Hana- san" le apoyó la ilusionista que veía que su jefe necesitaba ayuda.

Ambos estaban sentados en una silla doble de algún colegio del cual la morena se habría robado. Frente a ellos la susodicha junto a una pizarra, que el castaño podía asegurar no la había comprado.

"Como si fuera algo difícil" dijo mirando lo que había dibujado en la pizarra. "Lo único que tienes que hacer es meter y sac-"

"¡Hiieee!" gritó tapándose los oídos, realmente, quizá ya sabía todo, pero la vergüenza y nervios aún no se le habían esfumado.

"Aish, aun eres dame- Tsuna"

"Hana- san, no cree que el jefe lograra aprender mejor ¿si lo lleva a la práctica real?" dijo inocentemente la de pelo purpura sin darse cuenta que el castaño la miraba con ojos totalmente abiertos y con una expresión de ¿POR QUÉ? "¡Ah! L-lo siento jefe"

"Cierto…" la morena se quedó pensando, mientras miraba minuciosamente al castaño que sudaba frio y temblaba asustado. "Tienes razón Tsunayoshi, hagamos lo que hagamos siempre eres el que recibe" suspiró. No sabía cómo sentirse… halagado para nada, pero al menos se había salvado de esta, o eso creía. "Así que no vale nada de esto" dijo empujando la pizarra a un lado "Lo que tú tienes que aprender es a _**seducir**_"

Regla número 2¡kai!: Selección natural. Si no quieres ser comido ¡come!... _Si como Tsuna eres uke por naturaleza, ¡seduce!_

"P-pero Hana- san, ¿n-no crees que antes deberías darme algún consejo o algo?" dijo nervioso mientras seguía intentando agarrarse de la pared antes de girar a ese peligroso pasillo.

"¡Suéltate de una vez!" gritó desesperada jalándolo de las piernas, esos brazos delgados sí que tenían una gran fuerza para momentos como este.

"Hana- san el jefe tiene razón. No cree que Varia es algo peligroso?" dijo con una gotita bajándole por la nuca.

"A-ah" suspiró "escucha, según lo que sé. Varia tiene que entregar su reporte hecho. Pero se están aprovechando de ti al dejarte todo el papeleo. ¡Así que vas a entrar ahí y vas a hacer que hagan todo!"

"¡Hiieee! ¡Me van a matar!"

"Jefe, descuide ahí no se encuentra Xanxus- san" dijo intentando calmarlo la ilusionista "Al parecer solo están Belphegor- san y Fran- san" dijo con los ojos cerrados. El trío estaba aún a diez metros de dicho salón.

"Tch, así que los otros ya se fueron" parecía que la morena estaba decepcionada "No importa, igual vas a entrar. Comenzaras con esos dos"

"¡¿Qué? ¡Hiiiiee!" chilló mientras era golpeado en las manos y se soltaba para su mala suerte del muro del que se estaba sosteniendo. La morena jalándolo decidida y su guardiana de la niebla que rezaba por el bien de su jefe.

"_¡Gambare boss!"_

:: ::

_THUMP_

El par de ojos se quedaron viendo al pequeño bulto que había sido lanzado dentro del salón donde estaban, luego la puerta se cerró de inmediato. Abandonando a dicho bulto castaño.

"¿Vongola?" dijo ladeando la cabeza el joven ilusionista, que para ese entonces hace unos días se había unido a Varia.

"Shishishishi~ al parecer tenemos visita rana estúpida" le dijo levantándose y acercándose al bulto que ahora estaba en cuatro mirándolos con sus grandes ojos miel asustado.

"¡Hiiieee!"

* * *

Jajaja, eso ya entraría en otro omake ya que no tiene que ver con Hana- san jujujuju :P

Sobre la tardanza, Lo sé lo siento taaaanto TT3TT de verás. Las razones como la de muchos, estudios. Pero bueno, al fin pude subir el capitulo. Tengo que admitir que tambien fue una gran falta de inspiración... pero curiosamente solo para este fic, ya que hice otro jejeje U.u´ Aunque aún no estaba pensando publicarlo. Es un 1827! Yeee aunque no tiene mucho humor es más romantico. Y tambien con dos Tsunas XD! Bueno uno, porque el otro... Me estoy desviando. Bueno, espero poder publicarlo pronto :) Antes quiero avanzar más con este fic.

Tengo que agradecer a todos los que leen, comentan, me agregan a favoritos y siguen TT/TT Me hace muy feliz! Como ya he dicho antes, es muy lindo cuando sabes que alguien está esperando por tu actualización.

**azrael-nothing** *snif snif* Yo tengo un trauma con el titulo TT3TT Sí se que debo arreglarlo un poco, pero pese a que pedi ayuda nadie me la da Dx Así que quiza lo deje en "IL capo" (y su plan?) ((hola! imaginación?)) ya que piano confunde creo :S

**ximena** Es que me encantan los conejos XD! Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado :3

**Ruby Kagamine** _caldero de hormonas al acecho _es exactamente lo que son XD Bueno los omakes y responder los revis lo hacen más largo jaja XD (lo sé no es divertido u.u´) Sobre lo de Iemitsu, ya veremos después ahorita esta en su eterna luna de miel con Nana x3. La ortografía jeejee si seguro se me pasó algunas cositas. y si es sobre algun signo de exclamacion/interrogación el Doc Manager tiene la culpa! GRACIAS por comentar, me alegran mucho :3!

**adelissruki** Oh vamos, se dejo llevar XD! Después de toda la calentura del lugar y un lindo conejito :P!

**Katekyo1827R27X27 **Siiiii, va a aparecer Varia. Dino no sé u.u Pero ya Varia está decidido hai! Por otro lado tienes razón los guardianes subidos de tragos si que tienen una mente muuuy obscena u/U

**Laiyuu** Ja ja ja u.u´acción... etto. Hubo algo de pelea! XD! La limonada sigue preparandose XD!

**AlexOkami** ._. ... XD Descuida desahogate. Bueno, no le dira nada al pequeño porque no querra influenciarlo con lo que le diga, quiza lo mejor es que no sepa sino tendra una idea de lo que él mismo sintio cuando escuchó y vio esas cosas u.u y sí se vio el revi :)

**Ranma84** Jaja Siii Tsu- kun necesita un psicologo, lamentablemente solo tuvo a Hana- san XD

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki** Aww gracias ^^

**Lexie-chan94** Siiii, ser invitada a ese tipo de fiestas quién no iria XD! No es tanto que siga pensando en eso, quiza ya se acostumbro a cuidar a Lambo, después de todos esos años, como que ya se va haciendo costumbre además verlo así de pequeño seguro le recordo esos días. Y de grande seguro Lambo se le pegaba como arriba hizo. Aunque seguro el Tsuna mayor si le ponía pares XD. Y sí, me decidí por un R27, pero antes Reborn tendrá que descubrir lo que siente, ya sabes es algo testarudo y orgulloso ^^

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** Sí, decidí poner los omakes tambien. Waa me alegra haber sacado esa duda XD Ya me estaba preocupando cuando me preguntaban tanto por la relacion con Lambo jaja. Aunque es fraternal para Tsuna. Espero que tambien disfrutes de este capitulo ^^

Waaa terminé. Hasta prontooo :D Y recuerden que amo sus reviews, me hacen feliz y con ganas de seguir y seguir XD!


	6. Capitulo6: Domingo y De perros y gatos I

**N/A:** Hola a todos! Llegué y vine con _**fuerza** _(wuuuu!) XD bueno eso si se han dado cuenta que no solo actualice _**Il capo **_sino que publique nuevos fics XD, SÍ, tuve un ataque de ideas :P Espero tengan la oportunidad y el tiempo de leerlos :)

Sobre el CAPITULO, bueno, ya verán que hice algunas cosas inesperadas jeejee XD. Bueno al menos eso creo… ya lo juzgaran, para eso me dejan un _review_ yee :3 Sin más, les dejo con el capi

* * *

::

**Capitulo 6: Domingo y **_**De perros y gatos I**_

_**::**_

* * *

_**::**_

**[Domingo]**

**::**

* * *

**Japón, Namimori -actualidad-**

Para Sawada Tsunayoshi, décimo Vongola, con ahora veinticuatro años de edad y después de haber pasado por muchos obstáculos en su vida, al igual que distintas clases de situaciones intimidantes ante mafiosos tan grandes y monstruosos como sus enemigos, y haber salido triunfante al final; no debería haber nada que le pudiera poner _**así**_… Pues este domingo descubrió que se equivocaba.

_Un domingo que en su vida __**nunca**__ va a olvidar._

_::_

**Italia, Sede Vongola en reconstrucción –diez años en el futuro-**

Por los pasillos –felizmente aún en pie- de la sede Vongola, un azabache con unas patillas curiosamente largas y rizadas, llevaba aún en brazos a un joven de cabellos castaños, de aproximadamente sus catorce años.

"R-reb-"

"Deja de moverte" Serio. Irritado. Molesto. Y como no estarlo, si… Giró rápidamente y mágicamente una pistola apareció en su mano disparando hacia una esquina "Tsk. Piña escurridiza" Siguió su camino. Ya hace varios intentos de darle a esa molesta fruta tropical que no paraba de desvanecerse; no dejaba de seguirlos y de vez en cuando los hacía tomar un camino equivocado por sus irritantes ilusiones.

"Q-quizá deberíamos preguntarle qué quiere" sugirió algo extrañado por el comportamiento de ambos. Y aún incomodo por estar en brazos de este Reborn. Ahora que lo veía de cerca, sí que era muy atractivo, su mirada penetrante de un negro intenso y puro, igual que su cabello indomable bajo su fedora característica. El aura que emanaba hacía que una corriente recorriera su pequeño cuerpo. Y el hecho de que lo aprisionara a su pecho con esa fuerza no ayudaba en nada. Maldijo a su corazón por latir tan rápido y fuerte. Nervioso porque el mayor pudiera darse cuenta.

Otra vez giró y volvió a disparar. "Que molestia" dijo entre dientes. Miró a su rehén y sonrió con superioridad "Lo sé" dijo en un susurro acercándose a su oído. El castaño se sonrojo y ocultó su rostro bajo sus castaños mechones.

"¡D-deja de leerme la mente Reborn!" gritó. NO. No podía creer que haya leído su mente, no en ese momento… _¨Reborn es tan sexy¨_ _¡Hiiiee! ¡¿Por qué en es momento? ¡Nooo! ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no pensé eso!_ Gritaba jalándose los pelos internamente.

Sin aviso alguno fue dejado en el suelo. Y con sorpresa escuchó un choque de dos metales mientras veía con ojos bien abierto a Leon convertido en una barra de metal contra un arma que conocía muy bien.

"Hibari. ¿Ahora cooperas con esa fruta demoniaca?" preguntó burlándose.

"Silencio" frunció el ceño y volvió a atacar.

"Kufufu~ ¿Acaso te refieres a mi, con lo de _fruta demoniaca_?" dijo con una venita palpitándole. Mientras salía de donde estaba escondido.

El hitman empujó con fuerza al ex prefecto hasta que este llegara junto al enojado Mukuro.

"Vengan. Puedo con ambos" dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad que hizo enfurecer a ambos guardianes.

::

_Unos quince minutos atrás_

Todos los guardianes se quedaron viendo hacia el lugar donde el ex tutor y ex arcobaleno del sol se fue llevándose a su jefe.

"Tsk" la nube no parecía estar tomándolo bien.

"Kufufufu~ ¿es que acaso cree que puede llevarse así a nuestro Tsunayoshi- kun?" dijo mientras avanzaba.

"¡Oi Mukuro!" el guardián de la lluvia lo llamó pero no pareció afectar en nada a la niebla que seguía su camino.

"Ese maldito" renegaba el peli plata avanzando hacia él.

"Hayato- san, Takeshi- san. Por favor déjenlo en mis manos" dijo la guardiana yendo detrás de su maestro.

"¿Hibari?" preguntó el pelinegro viendo que también avanzaba en dicha dirección.

"No voy a permitir que destruyan más la sede" murmuró mientras sacaba sus tonfas y seguía su camino.

"Jaja, no creo que esa sea la razón" rió divertido.

"Tch. Solo va a causar más problemas" con molestia avanzó.

"Esperen" los llamó una voz femenina "Chrome- chan dijo que se encargaría"

"No creo que pueda con ambos. Además no creo que Reborn vaya solo a _hablar_ con Juudaime" frunció el ceño.

"Espera Hayato" dijo con una sonrisa indescifrable mientras lo detenía cogiéndolo del hombro. "Creo que la mejor solución es encontrar una forma de regresar a este Tsuna, y traer de regreso al nuestro"

"Y ¿cómo planeas hacer eso?" preguntó como si lo que hubiera dicho hubiera sido algo totalmente estúpido.

"Jaja, bueno no creo que yo pueda hacer algo. Pero quizá Giannini o Shoichi y Spanner. Ellos son los genios ¿no?" el peli plata abrió ligeramente los ojos, cómo no había pensado en eso antes. Miró con resentimiento a su compañero. Suspiró.

"Sí. Es buena idea" esquivó su mirada. "Antes hay que buscar esa molesta bazooka"

"I-itaae" escucharon débilmente. Al ver el origen de esos lloriqueos vieron que era el guardián del rayo despertando al fin.

"Tsk. Parece que la vaca estúpida está bien" se acercó al Bovino, mientras las dos chicas a su costado ayudaban a levantarlo.

"Yare, yare… ¿qué pasó?" dijo perdido mientras sobaba su cabeza.

"Eso es lo que queremos saber" sonrió, una sonrisa que el Bovino podía reconocer como temible.

"No es culpa de Lambo- chan" intentó defenderlo Haru. Aunque sabía que no tenía sustento.

"Tch. Olvidemos esto. Tú, vienes con nosotros. Necesitamos tu estúpido juguete. Vamos a buscar a Giannini" cogió al adolescente del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló con molestia.

"¿Eh?... Ma-matte. ¡N-no quiero ir con ustedes! ¡Kyoko- chan! ¡Haru- chan!" gritaba estirando los brazos hacia las dos chicas que parecían sentir lastima por el niño.

"Nos vemos" dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma de despedida y avanzó detrás del peli plata.

"Ne Kyoko- chan" miraba con pena sin poder hacer nada para ayudar al pequeño "¿Por qué Lambo-chan no quiere ir con ellos?"

"Malas experiencias." Respondió con una sonrisa que antes no había visto en su amiga, era una para nada dulce.

"¿K-kyoko?"

:: ::

"Nagi. Déjame pasar" dijo serio mirando fijamente a su pupila.

"L-lo siento Mukuro- sama. P-pero no puedo" dijo contradiciendo su orden. Le costaba mucho hacerlo. Pero antes que Mukuro- sama tenía que proteger a su pequeño jefe. Y hacer lo que le había pedido y no dejar pasar a nadie.

"Muévete" ordenó la alondra.

"N-no puedo, Hibari- san" la peli morado estaba nerviosa, no había enfrentado a hombres tan temibles en su vida.

La guardiana se encontraba frente a la puerta que se dirigía hacia el cuarto del hitman. Evitando el pase a sus dos compañeros, que seguían molestos por las palabras del dueño del cuarto, y lo único que tenían en mente era _destrozarlo miembro por miembro_ o _morderlo hasta la muerte_. Y no podía permitirlo, ya que su querido jefe le había pedido el favor de no dejarlos entrar, quería hablar con Reborn a solas. Que él estaría bien. Y como buena guardiana, pese a que era Mukuro- sama, iba a ayudar a su jefe. Después de todo se sentía algo responsable por lo que ocurría.

:: ::

Dentro de la habitación solo estaban dos personas. Un adolescente de cabellos castaños sentado sobre la cama donde lo había dejado el mayor, que estaba parado frente a él con una sonrisa satisfecha. Agradeciendo la ingenuidad del pequeño y su aún confianza absoluta en él.

El castaño lo recorría con la mirada. Intimidado por tan grande presencia. Era cierto que al principio se sentía nervioso por estar en una habitación a solas con el mayor, pero repentinamente sintió que era algo que debía hacer. La razón aún no la sabía. Pero su intuición le decía que era lo correcto. Y él siempre le hacía caso.

"¿Comenzamos?" dijo para su sorpresa el mayor, mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa para nada inocente.

_*PUFF*_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras un humo rosa invadía la habitación, haciendo desaparecer el cuerpo junto a él. El humo poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y la persona que vio, ya no era la misma.

"R-Reborn" susurró no creyendo a quien veía.

"Veo que llegue a tiempo. Dame- Tsuna" vio a su estudiante, mientras estaba parado sobre su pecho.

"¡Reborn!" gritó emocionado levantándose. Haciendo que el bebe saltara al suelo. "¡¿Cómo llegaste? ¡¿P-podemos volver?" preguntó, sin darse cuenta que su tutor dejaba a Leon a un lado y el animalito comenzaba a trabajar en algo.

"Claro que volveremos. Solo que aún no sé cuando lo harás tú. "dijo seriamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Al parecer el egoísta e inútil de tu futuro yo, planeo algo absurdo. Y hasta que logre su objetivo no podrás regresar" vio la cara de tristeza en su estudiante.

"Descuida, no será para siempre"

"Dime Reborn, ¿todos están bien allá?" preguntó realmente preocupado por sus amigos.

"Sí descuida, aún no les haces nada malo. Además ya me encargue de que no te metas en problemas" sonrió satisfecho. Sí que se había asegurado que el inútil de su estudiante del futuro no metiera la pata.

"¿C-cómo que nada malo? ¿Qué problemas?"

"Tsk. Tan lento como siempre" rodó los ojos y suspiró. "Parece que ya va a estar listo" dijo mirando lo que hacía Leon.

"¿Qué cosa?" vio al pequeño camaleón que trabajaba en algo largo y rectangular. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Solo precauciones. Al menos me darán algo de tiempo para descubrir lo que quiere tu yo futuro" dijo frunciendo el ceño. Mientras el castaño seguía sin entender. "Ahora escúchame dame- Tsuna" miró seriamente a su alumno, este solo pudo pasar saliva, atento "Te prohíbo acercarte a menos de dos metros de cualquiera de tus guardianes"

::

"Nagi. ¿Acaso estas favoreciendo a otro que no soy yo?" preguntó resentido.

"¡No es eso Mukuro- sama!" gritó, sin darse cuenta que la nube fue directo a ella.

"Tch" con una de sus ilusiones protegió a su pupila. Una cosa es que él sea que luchara contra ella, pero no iba a dejar que alguien más le pusiera las manos encima.

"Muévete demonio piña" gruñó. Ya estaba harto de que tantos herbívoros se metieran en su camino. Al principio el único que quería ver entre sus armas era a ese _pequeño animal_ castaño y escurridizo. Que le debía muchas. Pero por alguna razón cada uno de sus perros guardianes se metía impidiéndole el paso. "Tch" bajó sus armas al escuchar una melodía _*Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii Istumo Kawaranu*_ Sacó su celular y contestó. "De acuerdo. Entiendo" cerró con molestia el aparato. Miro por última vez al cabeza de piña y luego a la molesta herbívora. Se fue.

"Oya, oya… somos solo tú y yo mi querida Chrome" dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

::

"Arigatou Tetsu- chan" dijo cariñosamente. Colgó el teléfono y suspiró "Ne Kyoko- chan, no crees que involucrar a Tetsuya- san, es algo cruel. Luego Hibari- san se las va a agarrar con él por mentirle" dijo preocupada.

"Moo~ Haru- chan, ¿acaso quieres que Chrome- chan este en problemas?"

"¡No! ¡Claro que no!" se exaltó

"Bien, entonces solo confiemos en que sabrá detener a Mukuro- san. Por ahora-" miró a su amiga a los ojos "¿qué tal si vamos por pastel?" sonrió dulcemente.

"K-kyoko- chan" _no dejas de sorprenderme _dijo viendo avanzar feliz a su amiga. No quedándole otra que ir tras ella.

::

"¿E-eh?" no entendía la orden de su tutor. "¿Por qué? ¡ow!" se quejó al ser golpeado.

"No hagas preguntas, solo haz lo que te digo"

"¡Pero Reborn!"

"Nada de peros dame- Tsuna" _Aún te falta mucho para saber defenderte de este tipo de situaciones _"Bueno, el tiempo se acaba." Cogió a Leon que se acercó a él y lo coloco sobre su fedora. Parecía exhausto.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó curioso mientras veía que entraba en algo que parecía… "¿una jaula?" vio con asombro como su propio tutor entraba a dicha celda, cerraba la puerta, la cual no parecía tener cerradura. "¿P-para qué es eso Reborn?"

"Precauciones. Presta atención a lo que te digo" dijo tirándole un libro que ni-idea cómo apareció.

"Itaa. ¡Deja de hacer eso!... P-precauciones para qué"

"Solo haz lo que te digo. Esto es indestructible desde dentro. Pero por el poco tiempo que tuvo Leon, creo que por fu-"

_*PUFF*_

Nuevamente el humo rosa invadió el lugar. "Tsk" escuchó proveniente del humo, que poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose "¿Cómo iba a saber que _nuestra bazooka_ era la defectuosa?"

Vio nuevamente al hombre que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

"Reborn" lo miro curioso. Su cabello estaba algo desarreglado y estaba sentado donde hace un rato el Reborn tamaño bebe había estado. "Volviste"

"Sí, eso parece" dijo con molestia mientras veía en donde estaba _Parece que sigo siendo tan astuto como siempre _cogió a Leon y en su mano se volvió un arma.

"No creo que debas hacer eso. Dijiste que era indestructible" se acercó al encerrado.

"Lo sé" una mueca apareció en su rostro. "Por eso lo harás tú" dijo dándole su pistola.

"¿Y-yo?" abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras veía la empuñadura siéndole ofrecida.

::

* * *

::

**Omake III **

"**¿Cómo no ser devorado por bestias hambrientas? ¡con Hana- sama- sensei!"**

::

Regla núm-

"Hana- san pero no podemos hacer nada si el jefe no está aquí" comentó la tímida Chrome mientras cogía otra galletita.

"Sí, eso significa que podemos tomarnos un descanso" sorbió un poco del chocolate que había preparado su amiga.

"¿Descanso de qué?" preguntó curiosa.

"Nada importante Kyoko" intentó esquivar el tema.

"¿Es sobre Tsuna- kun?" dijo curiosa mientras tomaba asiento al lado de sus dos amigas. La peli morado parecía nerviosa, y no dejaba de ver la galletita que había ayudado a preparar.

"Hum, bueno…"

"¿No debería estar aquí?" dijo viendo alrededor "Después de todo esta es su oficina" un gran signo de interrogación apareció sobre su naranja cabellera "Cierto…¿Por qué estamos tomando lonche aquí?"

"Jee jee… ¡Kyoko! ¡tu chocolate es el mejor! ¡Deberías prepararle un poco a Tsunayoshi y a los demás seguro les alegras la tarde!" dijp emocionada

"¿Eso crees?" se alegró "¡Entonces voy a hacer más!" y se olvido de cualquier otra cosa.

::

"**Debilidades"**

_*THUMP*_

_El par de ojos se quedaron viendo al pequeño bulto que había sido lanzado dentro del salón donde estaban, luego la puerta se cerró de inmediato. Abandonando a dicho bulto castaño._

_"¿Vongola?" dijo ladeando la cabeza el joven ilusionista, que para ese entonces hace unos días se había unido a Varia._

_"Shishishi~ al parecer tenemos visita rana estúpida" le dijo levantándose y acercándose al bulto que ahora estaba en cuatro mirándolos con sus grandes ojos miel asustado._

"¡Hiiieee!" gritó asustado al ver a los dos miembros de Varia acercase.

"Bel- sempai. Vongola compite con lo escandaloso del estúpido capitán"

"Shishishi~ ¿qué te trae por aquí Vongola?" preguntó mirando hacia él bulto que lo miraba con grandes ojos caramelo.

"_Waahh ¡Varia! ¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago? ¡Tranquilo Tsuna recuerda lo que dijo Hana! ¡Y todo lo que viste en esos ...! ¡Hiieee! ¡No puedo hacerlooo!" _

"Sempai, parece que Vongola está planeando algo" dijo picando al castaño con un palito que apareció de quien-sabe-donde.

"Shishishi~ ¿Qué podrá ser~?" dijo agachándose

"¡Hiieee! ¡Nada! ¡Nada!" se arrastró hasta la puerta, hasta quedar pegado a ella.

"Sempai, Vongola está planeando en meter su-"

"¡Noooo!" al parecer el chiquillo con sombrero…err… mascara…err… cosa con forma de rana en la cabeza podía leer las mentes. Justo cuando recordó una escena de… _eso_.

"Shishishi~ Calla estúpida rana"

"Itaa. Eso duele Bel- sempai. Lo voy a acusar con el estúpido capitán" se quejó aunque no mostró ninguna emoción en su rostro, al ser apuñalado por un cuchillo de plata.

"Dinos Vongola, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Y más te vale decirnos la verdad. No querrás mentirle a la realeza" amenazó con un aura asesina, realmente divertido por la expresión en el rostro del décimo Vongola.

"¿Realeza? Que yo sepa un príncipe caído ya no forma parte de la realeza. Itaa. Deje de hacer eso Bel- sempai" volvió a ser apuñalado.

Al castaño no le quedó de otra que contarles todo lo que le había pasado. Cosas que quizá no eran necesarias ya que ellos solo preguntaron el porqué estaba ahí. No es que quisieran saber todo lo que las mentes perturbadoras de sus degenerados guardianes pensaban, o todo lo que tuvo que ver, leer y hacer gracias a una ¨amiga¨

"…"

"Sempai. Voy a tener pesadillas"

"Shishishi~ Al parecer el pequeño Vongola no es tan santo como creíamos"

"¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Yo no planeaba hacer nada! Solo que… Hana- san…"

"Bel- sempai. Qué tal si le da algunos consejos. Sé que con el antiguo miembro de Varia tenía una relación no muy sana. Itaa. Sempai. Eso duele"

"¿Con quién crees que hablas? ¿Y cómo que una relación?" no sabía cómo esa rana siempre lograba cabrearlo.

"O sino, podemos decirle lo que hacen el estúpido capitán con el bestia del jefe" dijo calmadamente, algo característico en él.

"¿Capitán y jefe? ¡¿Xanxus y Squalo? " gritó conmocionado.

"¡Calla rana estúpida! Andar revelando los trapos sucios del odioso capitán no nos ayuda en nada. Al menos que tengamos algo a cambio" miró al castaño y sonrió maliciosamente "Shishishi~ creo que te ayudaremos Vongola"

"Bel- sempai. Sí que no tiene corazón" dijo sabiendo en lo que pensaba el rubio.

"Calla"

"Itaa"

"Shishishi~ Y no te los puedes sacar." Amenazó al ver que intentaba sacar los cuchillos de su espalda "Ahora Vongola escucha atentamente, te servirá para domesticar a cualquier bestia. Solo tienes que encontrar su debilidad"

"_Lo dice como si fuera algo fácil" _Pensaba, con un aura oscura cubriéndolo.

"Los amantes de los gatos son masoquistas, los de los perros, unos sádicos" dijo para curiosidad de ambos chicos que lo escuchaban.

"Sempai. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Ahora se los explico. Shishishi~"

::

* * *

**::**

**De perros y gatos I**

**::**

* * *

**:: **_**Neko**_** lover::**

Un castaño en sus veinte, estaba tras su escritorio concentrado en los papeles que tenía que leer, corregir, mejorar, y firmar antes de media noche. Solo le quedaban un par de horas y eran tres pilas de documentos. Realmente le irritaba el hecho de que sus guardianes junto con Varia, y el resto de sus hombres tuvieran que destruir tanto y causar problemas a otras familias para no aburrirse –especialmente Varia- Realmente odiaba el hecho de que tuviera ese trato tan molesto con ese par. Si solo hubiera sido más astuto y no tan miedoso como para salir de ese salón y hacerles hacer su trabajo. Suspiró. Dejó de renegar por algo que ya había ocurrido hace años, aunque ya era una rutina el lamentarse de ese hecho en momentos como ese.

"¿Sí?" dijo al escuchar que tocaron su puerta.

"Soy yo, Juudaime" se escuchó al otro lado. _Neko. _Pensó sin quererlo _¨Tsk¨_, cada vez que escuchaba su voz, lo veía, o simplemente recordaba a su guardián de la tormenta tendía a hacerlo. Ya era algo condicionado en su ser, al igual que los otros animales con los que relacionaba al resto de sus guardianes, animales que le recordaban cual era cada una de sus debilidades.

"Adelante" dijo mirando a la puerta que se abría.

::

Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían tenido esa reunión con el resto de guardianes y Reborn. Exceptuando a Ryohei que al parece seguía de luna de miel con su mujer, que por alguna razón su luna de miel parecía no tener fin, es decir no se supone que es la semana siguiente después de la boda. Pues eso ya había sido hace no sé bueno, un año atrás.

El asunto que habían discutido en esa reunión era el hecho del comportamiento de su jefe. Al parecer Reborn había hecho un descubrimiento interesante. Que todo era _solo con ellos._

Tocó. La puerta. "¿Sí?" escuchó su voz. Suspiró. Recordando lo que había aconsejado hacer Mukuro. Nunca había optado por hacer caso a las sugerencias del tétrico guardián de la niebla. Pero esta vez –para su sorpresa- estaba tomándolo en cuenta.

"Soy yo, Juudaime" dijo. _¿Realmente lo estaba tomando en cuenta?_

"Adelante" escuchó al otro lado. No, no iba a caer tan bajo. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver la sonrisa que le daba. No, no podía… _quizá_.

:..:

"_kufufufu~ Sí lo que quiere es jugar así. Pues demostrémosle que también podemos. Solo acorralemos al pequeño animalito y enseñémosle los dientes…"_

:..:

"¿Sí Gokudera- kun?" dijo con esa sonrisa que la sentía tan falsa.

"Quería saber si necesita ayuda con el papeleo" dijo calmado acercándose al escritorio.

"No te preocupes. Creo que puedo terminarlo" respondió tratando de convencer a su guardián.

"Juudaime" lo miró serio, apretaba los puños, sus uñas clavándose en su palma. Le dolía pensar que su querido Juudaime los estuviera tratando de esa forma, si ellos lo respetaban y querían, porque ocultarse tras una máscara. Ante ellos él podía ser como siempre, quizá ate los enemigos y otros jefes mafiosos no, pero eran ellos, sus amigos de años, por qué no confiaba en ellos. Ellos no lo juzgarían ni dirían que cambie su forma de ser, después de todos estos años conociéndolo no les iría a importar, al contrario se sentirían especiales al ser los únicos con los que él se relajaría y sería el mismo. Pero no, no era así. Sino lo contrario. Y claro que eso lastimaba.

"H-hayato" dijo sorprendido al ver a su guardián a su lado, tan cerca suyo. En esos pocos segundos había caminado a su lado derecho detrás del escritorio, hizo girar su sillón para que quedaran frente a frente, y apoyado sobre los brazos del sillón de cuero negro acercó su rostro hacia la del castaño. "¿Qué haces?" dijo calmado.

"Juudaime" susurró. Tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza. Y quizá solo se estaba dejando llevar por el momento. Por las palabras de Mukuro, y por cómo les restregó en la cara lo dulce que era la piel de _ . ~_

::

Estaba sin habla, Gokudera ¿iba a hacerle algo? Hace un par de días había tenido una _interesante charla_ con Mukuro y luego Hibari. Al parecer lo que pudo sacarle a su guardián de la niebla era correcto. Sus guardianes se iban a vengar. Sonrió. Era poner en práctica lo que tenía planeado para su guardián.

"Dime Hayato" sonrió seductor, algo que sorprendió a su guardián, alzó su mano, y rozó suavemente las mejillas del peli plata, mientras veía con satisfacción la sorpresa en las orbes esmeraldas. Sorpresa y vergüenza. Se relamió los labios y sonrió.

"¡L-lo siento!" gritó avergonzado y arrepentido de lo que estaba pensando. Se intentó alejar del castaño pero no lo logró ya que alguien lo detuvo. Miró la mano que detenía su brazo y luego vio al dueño de la mano. No entendiendo el porqué.

Sin darse cuenta esos ojos caramelo lo hipnotizaron. "Hayato" podía sentir el calor de su aliento sobre sus labios, se estaba acercando lentamente al castaño de sus sueños. A quien podía engañar, soñaba con esos labios y esa piel hace mucho tiempo. Cegado por el calor que invadió su cabeza, y que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Los brazos del castaño se envolvieron en su cuello acercándolo más.

Abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, para luego cerrarlos lentamente. Estaba saboreando los tan deseados labios. Sentía su respiración junto a la suya. Con sus manos tomo el rostro y lo acercó más a él, aumentando la fuerza en el beso, pasión, perdición, solo se dejó llevar por el extasiante sabor de la boca de su _jefe_. _Juudaime_.

Lo alejó bruscamente de él, haciendo que el castaño rebotara en el asiento. Sus ojos completamente abiertos _¨¿qué he hecho? ¡Lo bese! ¡Me dejé llevar!¨_

"¿Estas molesto?" dijo en voz baja y con expresión triste.

"Y-yo…"

"Lo siento. No debí forzarte"

"¡No! ¡Juudaime usted no me forzó! ¡Fui yo el que actuó sin pensar!" gritó completamente avergonzado. El castaño sonrió.

"Pero ¿no te molestó?" dijo con un puchero

"No" susurró.

"Entonces hazlo de nuevo" el peli plata lo miró extrañado. "Bésame Hayato" al escuchar esas palabras, sintió cómo su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Su cabeza parecía explotar. Y lo peor de todo era esa extraña reacción en _esa_ zona. _Era una orden._

"Claro Juudaime, como ordene" dijo mientras se agachaba a besar nuevamente esos deliciosos labios.

::

"_Un amante de los gatos, Vongola, sabes que los gatos son unos ladinos hechiceros, se frotan contra tu piel, te ronronean, te seducen, y con su mirada te ordenan a ceder a sus encantos, a quererlos, a obedecerlos. Se dice que los que los aman, son unos masoquistas, porque caerán a sus pies, y podrán terminar siendo traicionados, siendo lastimados por sus garras. Y lo saben. Y aún así, cuando vuelvan por comida o por cariño, volverán a caer bajo sus encantos, como tontos ilusos. Shishishi~"_

* * *

**:: **_**Inu**_** lover::**

"Jajaja está mal puesto Tsuna" dijo divertido mientras veía el uniforme de kendo que le había prestado a su amigo.

"Lo siento" dijo mostrándose apenado, viéndose. El pelinegro se acercó y ayudó a acomodarle el uniforme.

En la mañana el resto de sus guardianes habían salido a diferentes misiones. Lo que le dejaba solo con su guardián de la lluvia. El susodicho lo invitó a entrenar con él. Nunca había demostrado interés en querer enseñarle a usar la espada antes, así que sabía que no era precisamente por eso. Después de lo que pasó con Hayato, sabía que en algún momento llegaría la charla con su guardián que tenía en frente. _Inu..._

::

* * *

Buajaja... NO, no lo dejé a proposito así u.u... Iba a poner todo junto pero me botan de la laptop y dije lo publicaría hoy asi que u.u... Pero el capitulo que venga si lo actualizaré antes en compensación :D

Gracias queridos lectores, y mucho más a los que comentan y me amenzan son una gran fuente de inspiración T3T!... Jaja de veras! :D!

Por lo que les comente que me botan no puedo responder ahorita sus coments... lo haré en el siguiente. Realmente me animan mucho :D!

Y como siempre diré es lindo saber que alguien espera tu historia, así que espero sus amenazas XD!


	7. Capitulo6 2: De perros y Gatos II

**N/A: **Sí, **actualizando**, soy una _muy responsable y apasionada escritora_… nah, ni se crean. :P Solo regresé porque me di cuenta que lo mejor era separar **esto** del resto del trama… como que es algo más pesado que el trama principal. Así que lo traje como complemento del capítulo anterior. Así que este es también el capitulo 6 (Por lo tanto **es MUY CORTO)**! Por lo tanto como que el siete ya lo traeré la próxima semana. :D Regresando al trama original.

Y… de paso subiendo las actualizaciones de mis otros fics.

Ahora, tengo que agradecer a dos mis lectores, especialmente a los que me dejan reviews o me ponen en favoritos, realmente GRACIAS… ahora **contestaré los revis anteriores** yeee :3

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**** : **Si, bno dijo que para èl Lambo solo era como su hermano menor, pero no se especifico como era que lo veìa el pequeño Lambo, aunque ya luego explicare eso ^^

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki****: **Jaja, bno me dio pena un poco que nuestro pequeño Tsu-kun tenga a encima a un… hmm… a alguien como Reborn tan pronto encima suyo, asi que decidì darle un poco de tiempo jeejee.

**MIRAIDY R****: **Sìii, a mi también me gusta como Tsu- kun confía tanto en Reborn x3! Gracias, aun asi trato de no tardarme mucho en las actualizaciones :D!

**Lexie-chan94****: **Owww eres la que mejor me entiende X3! Soy feliz que hayas captado la situación yeee :3! XD! Bueno eso si Hana- san es algo estricta y cruel con sus lecciones u.u

**AlexOkami****: **Jaja, felizmnte te calmaste (fiuu me salve) R27? Solo vi uno de tus fics q es 7227 ese me esta gustando XD! Tengo un interés grande en esa pareja :3! Hmm, bno sobre el cap, bno si, me es algo difícil tratar con dos personalidades distintas de Tsu- kun, a veces me mareo… o-o Pero hago lo posible por mantener inocente a uno y al otro un sátiro indomable jajaj XD!

**lucia-nami 14**** : **Ohhh. Gracias. Sìii yo tb amo los All27, aunque es algo dificl de mantener… Al final prefiero que se quede con alguien, aunque ahora estoy intentando un All27 puro, en otro de mis fics. _Like a girl!_ No sè si lo has visto por ahì… bno ese.

**Katekyo1827R27X27****: **sì, Hana nos resulto vengativa… pero sé que en el fondo lo quiereee ._. No, Tsu- kun quiere a Lambo como un hermanito, solo que lamnbo lo ha malinterpretado u.u Bno tendre que explicar eso :D Quiza Chrome chan me ayude a hacerlo hmm

**Ximena: **Sì, tb me imagine eso XD! Igual me gusto :3

**Laiyuu: **Ohh arigatou! Bno si Tsu- kun seguirá siendo un UKE definitivo, y por eso es difícil manejar al de 10 años mayor u.u… no sè en q me meti haciendo esto XD!

**MissDinosaur****: **Nah, no es tan tarde, si estuviera en el capi veintitantos quizá, aunque no creo que llegue a tantos XD! Sì, bno ya estoy inclinándome a un favortito :D!

**Marhaya****: **Waa lo sè, hay muy pocos :( Y hmm… Sì, no le exigirè mucho a Tsu- kun :D!

**destraik matsumoto****: **Waaa… Tengo que decir que por muy raro que parezca tu comente me hizo mucha ilusión y entre en modo demonio escritor jajaj XD! Me sentí querida x3! Raro? Quizá jeejee u.u` Bno gracias por estar amenazándome me encanta nyyaaa :3!

* * *

**[De perros y gatos II]**

* * *

**:: **_**Inu…**_** ¿lover?::**

* * *

"Jajaja está mal puesto Tsuna" dijo divertido mientras veía el uniforme de kendo que le había prestado a su amigo.

"Lo siento" dijo mostrándose apenado, viéndose. El pelinegro se acercó y ayudó a acomodarle el uniforme.

En la mañana el resto de sus guardianes habían salido a diferentes misiones. Lo que le dejaba solo con su guardián de la lluvia. El susodicho lo invitó a entrenar con él. Nunca había demostrado interés en querer enseñarle a usar la espada antes, así que sabía que no era precisamente por eso. Después de lo que pasó con Hayato, sabía que en algún momento llegaría la charla con su guardián que tenía en frente. _Inu_

::

* * *

::

"_Los perros, a diferencia de los gatos, son fieles, cariñosos, honestos. El sádico que ve al pequeño animal a sus pies, fiel a él y que haga lo que haga regresará a él; puede lastimarlo, botarlo, encerrarlo, pero regresara a su amo, solo porque es su amo y seguirá siéndolo pase lo que pase; porque hizo algo para ganarse ese nombre. Por eso los sádicos aman a los perros._

_Pero ten cuidado Vongola. No todos son clasificados así, puede que sea como te digo, aunque claro nada es consciente, o puede que se identifican con ellos. De este modo puede ser un perro un gato o un amante de ellos. Si vez que aman a los gatos, sé uno; a los cachorritos, sé uno; de lo contrario ya verás que hacer… Shishishi~"_

::

Suspiró resignado al recordar lo ingenuo que había sido al creer a ese príncipe del infierno. _Tonta teoría de perros y gatos_. Aunque pensándolo bien –y para su sorpresa- pudo sacarle provecho. Se dio cuenta que algunos de sus guardianes como Hibari y Mukuro realmente eran unos sádicos, aunque debía admitir que tuvieron ayuda, después de todo disfrutaban cada vez más de sus gritos y sufrimiento, el deseo de sangre tuvo un nuevo significado entre ellos. Lo mismo con Reborn, aunque con él era un procedimiento distinto, al mismo tiempo, que llegar a encontrar su debilidad fue una tarea de años y muchos intentos fallidos… pero lo encontró.

Otro caso curioso era el de Yamamoto, su guardián de la lluvia sí que fue un reto, ya que lo identificó como un _inu_, y sí, al parecer ya tenía a alguien en mente como amo. Y no, no era él.

Al descubrirlo, no supo qué le pasó. Realmente no sabía que bloqueó su razonamiento al hacer lo que hizo. Quizá celos, quizá la nueva personalidad _posesiva_ que estaba desarrollando en todos estos años, quizá su deseo sátiro que había hecho de él alguien que nunca creyó. Fue egoísta.

Y lo que hizo con su guardián, al igual que con el resto de guardianes. En los que llego a convertirlos, y a sí mismo, era algo que tenía que solucionar, _de cualquier forma posible_.

::

* * *

::

"Esto está mal" susurró, para luego suspirar. Su rostro oculto entre el cuello y hombro del castaño.

Ambos estaban echados en el tatami del dojo especialmente diseñado para el guardián de la lluvia. El pelinegro sobre un castaño con la mitad del uniforme de kendo abajo. Mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el traje bien, se soltaba y tuvo que sacárselo, ¨lamentablemente¨ hubieron inconvenientes y terminaron uno sobre el otro. Un gemido del pequeño, placer para sus oídos, le llenaron de ganas de besarlo, y no se contuvo. Después de todo ese pequeño invadía sus pensamientos muchas veces. La dulzura de sus labios, y el calor de su piel, incitó a ser besada, a probarla, a seguir recorriendo su cuerpo. Pero… algo le incomodaba.

"¿T-takeshi?" preguntó con el calor en sus mejillas y un leve carmín. Sus orbes acarameladas nubladas por el placer que le estaban dando esos besos.

"Lo siento Tsuna" dijo alzando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. "No puedo" dijo sonriéndole triste. El castaño solo lo miro inexpresivo.

"N-no, yo lo siento" se sentía algo avergonzado. Había fallado. Pero más que eso, la expresión en los ojos del pelinegro lo hacían sentir culpable por lo que iba a hacer.

"Tsuna. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?" dijo confrontándolo. Serio, directo. Ambos aun en la misma posición. El castaño tragó saliva, no, no debía ser débil. No debía demostrar alguna debilidad ante ellos, no ante ellos.

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo poniendo la sonrisa más inocente que pudo. Ante esto, frunció el ceño. Desde cuándo la relación de los guardianes con su jefe estaba separada por este duro _muro_.

"De esto" levantó un poco la voz "Reborn nos contó lo que haces. Mukuro-" se mordió el labio inferior, realmente le irritaba recordar lo que dijo el molesto guardián "él también nos contó lo que pasó" el castaño frunció el ceño ligeramente "Hibari no dijo nada, pero por su comportamiento…"

"Hayato… ¿no mencionó nada?" dijo a propósito, haciendo que por unos segundos los ojos pardos se abrieran, para luego regresar a la calma después de la sorpresa. Sonrió.

"Hayato también…" sonrió algo melancólico. "Ne Tsuna" llamó al pequeño, que lo quedó mirando con sus orbes caramelo, algo nervioso, algo atemorizado, pero por sobre todo culpable… y esa era una emoción que no podía ocultar. "No podemos molestarnos contigo" suspiró resignado y algo divertido. Contempló las orbes expectantes, esperanzadas. Cómo le importaba, como lo quería. Suspiró, y le dijo con todo el sentimiento que tenía por él."¿Qué es lo que haces que nos haz hechizado a cada uno de nosotros?" lo dicho avergonzó al castaño sinceramente, su corazón que había sido puesto bajo tantas cadenas para no enamorarse, bajo tantos muros de mármol frio, duro y grueso para no sentir esto. Quizá fue corto, quizá fue simple, pero fue un latido…

_¨Y no es el tú de ahora. No es tu nueva forma de ser, es el tú que conocimos, y que simplemente por mucho que cambies, te seguiremos perdonando, porque tú para nosotros eres lo más importante, el que nos dio nuevas razones para seguir viviendo…¨_ Pensaba, mientras saboreaba con pasión los labios que se habían lanzado a los suyos, tan exigentes, tan necesitados, tan deliciosos.

* * *

**Omake IV**

"Bel- sempai. Lo que le dijo a Vongola ¿es cierto?" preguntó curioso, viendo al rubio avanzar. Ambos ya fuera del territorio del décimo.

"Shishishi~ Ni idea, lo leí en un manga" rió divertido, realmente disfrutaba ser un _genio_.

"Es un príncipe del infierno, sempai"

"Shishishi~ Lo bueno es que conseguimos algo interesante a cambio" dijo levantando un pergamino y al final las llamas del cielo con la firma del Décimo Vongola _"Shishishi~"._

* * *

Sí… Bel no ayudaba para nada al pobre de Tsuna, le dio un consejo que sacó de un manga y con algo a cambio U.u… Cierto yo también lo saque de un manga XD! Es un oneshot, me refiero a la frase de los perros y gatos, lo dice un chico al ver a una pareja SM XD. Es uno lindo, no, no es dj. El nombre hmm tendría que buscarlo. Lo tengo entre mis archivos :3

Nee, ¿sabían que hay gente que pone sus fics en adopción? Más que escribir me gusta leer, y como me gustan largos y los de español ya me los leí, pues fui por los de inglés, y hay muchas autoras que en el capitulo _diecialgo o veintialgo_ ponen sus fics en adopción T.T… y yo me quedo con las ganas. Me pregunto ¿por qué no los adoptaran? _Fuuu _Debe ser que se quedan sin ideas y pam, deciden poner en adopción a sus hijos, o quizá por estudios.. lo entiendo muy bien U.u

Bueeenoo como verán no tengo con muchas personas con quien hablar y comienzo de parlanchina aquí XD!

Tengo que agradecer a los que me dejan reviews! Realmente soy muy feliz por ellos! Tanto las sugerencias, criticas y amenazas, me encantan :3 Cierto yo me identifico como amante de los gatos XD Sí, soy algo masoquista jajaja. Así que denme duro! O.o… Bien, si Isis, comienza con tus fetichismos aquí y asusta a todos ._.

…

Siguiendo con las respuestas de los reviews :3!

**MIRAIDY R****: **Jaja, aunque no lo creas intente lo del baño XD! Aunque sabes el plan murió cuando una cola de gente me apapelo al salir, creo que el baño es algo indispensable para algunos tch. Bno, lo de encerrarme a mi cuarto funcionarìa si mi madre no hubiera sacado una llave doble y la tuviera T.T… bnooo… aun asì lo hago en la univ XD!

**destraik matsumoto****: **Owww, que linda, me están comenzando a gustar mucho XD!

**Lexie-chan94****: **Buajajaj, no bel no haría nada solo por ¨ayudar¨ shishishi

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki****: **Sìiiii, Reborn se conoce mejor que nadie XD!

**LOVELESS: **Ohhh, estaba por hacer eso… Amor yaoi, era mi pagina anteriormente, aunque ahí solo he publicado fics de Naru-chan XD! Soy una _Sasunaru_ lover XD! Aunqe me incline por KHR por ahora, quizá vuelva a Naru-chan en algún momento, ahora que lo recuerdo, es mi rubio favorito X3! Bno gracias por el revi, y bienvenida a la pagina veras que hay muuuchos fics re interesantes y divertidos :3!

**makuya-love****: **Jajaja, gracias. Bno espero esguir leyéndote por aquí :3! Bexooos

Ahora sí, me despido! Saludos a todos, nos vemos en una semana, traeré un capítulo más largo y con el día con Hayato y Yamamoto, y claro el saber si Tsu- kun cae en la trampa de Reborn XD! Además ya se acerca, se acerca… _SU_ llegada XD yeee….

Besooos, y recuerden lo seguire diciendo hasta que me multen XD… Es lindo cuando sabes que alguien espera tu historia, así que vamos niñas denme cariño :D!

Pd: Pregunta que opinan del ¿_mpreg_? No es que piense ponerlo aquí, al menos no esta en planes, solo quiero saber que opinan :D!


	8. Tormenta

**N/A: **Hola a todos :D! Sí, lo sé me demore, la razón... Jale un examen T.T Buaaa el viernes tengo mi ultima oportunidad, tengo que aprobarlo sino, muerooo. Deseenme suerte :D!

Ahora respecto al capitulo pues, espero les guste Hay algo inesperado en el omake. Realmente ni yo me lo había imaginado de ese modo. O.o Ya lo verán. Cierto, me estoy quedando seca... :P

**Aclaraciones: **

"Conversaciones"

¨Pensamientos¨

-aclaraciones-

_"Conversaciones leidas"_

_Conversación escrita_

Los dos últimos lo entenderan cuando lleguen al Omake jeejee U.u´

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

**[La tormenta]**

**Namimori, Nami-chuu–Actualidad-**

Suspiró nuevamente. Aún no creía lo que estaba por hacer. Pasó sus dedos a través de sus castaños cabellos y con los ojos cerrados volvió a suspirar queriendo con eso votar toda la frustración y nervios.

Lunes, ocho de la mañana, y frente a la puerta del salón 1- D de Nami- chuu, estaba parado un hombre de aproximadamente veinte-tantos años, cabellos castaños con mechones que perfilaban su rostro, contextura delgada y rasgos finos y delicados como la de una mujer, al mismo tiempo tenía una estatura mediana, algo menor que el promedio. Al parecer no se decidía si entrar o no a dicho salón. En una de sus manos llevaba un folder verde, mientras en la otra un libro de cuero negro.

El susodicho era Sawada Tsunayoshi, ahora con una etiqueta en el pecho que decía Mr. V. _¡Mr. V! ¡Gran imaginación Reborn!_

El día sábado Reborn llegó directamente a dormir. No dijo nada y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. Sabía que estaba molesto con él, sabía que lo culpaba por haber mandado al indefenso e ingenuo Tsuna a un mundo –que será su futuro- lleno de pervertidos. Él lo sabía. Pero no entendía el porqué el poderoso y sádico tutor suyo estaba tan molesto. Por que pese a la calma que parece llevar, esa expresión de póquer le decía lo mucho que lo culpaba, además del hecho de que su intuición se lo decía a gritos. _¡Pero si él era el que lo torturó toda su vida desde el primer día que puso un pie en la puerta de su casa! _Era lo que quería gritarle. Pero, solo hizo lo mismo que el azabache y se fue a dormir. No esperando la sorpresa del día siguiente.

Volvió a suspirar. NUNCA iba a olvidar ese domingo.

Volvió a repetirse en su mente las reglas que le había dicho Reborn, reglas que al parecer sus guardianes iban a seguir, creyendo que Reborn estaba a cargo del ¨_juego_¨ Al principio le pareció ridículo y algo humillante para su persona, se sentía como un premio –bueno tenía que admitir que tenía la culpa-. No tuvo más opción que aceptar.

_**Gokudera: Lunes, 9 de la mañana hasta 7 de la noche.**_

Hoy era turno del guardián de la tormenta, **SÍ** que Reborn había sido claro, pero no iba a dejar pasar estos días que podía con sus queridos e _inocentes_ guardianes.

Abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar cómo poco a poco el silencio invadía el salón. Entró, cada paso con la elegancia propia del Décimo Vongola. Y pudo sonreír satisfecho ante los murmullos y pequeños gritos contenidos de sus ex compañeras.

"Buenos días" dijo al llegar y pararse detrás del que sería su escritorio temporal "Soy reemplazo de Nezu- sensei. Al parecer tuvo un pequeño accidente (cortesía de cierto diabólico tutor) y seré quien esté a cargo del salón 1-D. Me pueden decir _Mr. V_. Espero nos llevemos muy bien el tiempo que comparta con ustedes" finalizó mostrando la más brillante y hermosa de sus sonrisas.

::

::

_Más temprano ese mismo día, con Gokudera._

El peli plata no se había puesto ni a dudar en ir o no a la casa de su querido Juudaime. Ya las reglas estaban sobre la mesa y solo tendría el derecho de su persona a partir de las nueve. A partir de las nueve el décimo Vongola, era todo suyo. Detuvo su caminar, sintiendo el fuerte ardor de sus mejillas. Sacudió su cabeza. Él no estaba ahí para hacerle algo malo a Juudaime como los otros pervertidos. Él estaba en ese raro juego para ayudar a su jefe, no iba a dejarlo en manos de ninguno de los degenerados que tenía por compañeros guardianes.

Al llegar a la puerta de Nami- chuu se detuvo. Intercambió miradas con el pelinegro que vestía su uniforme del equipo de beisbol.

"¡Yoh!, Gokudera" dijo amigablemente mientras se acercaba con una despreocupada sonrisa a hablar con él. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al susodicho, este avanzó sin siquiera responder al saludo. "¿Gokudera?" preguntó extrañado por el comportamiento del peli plata. El beisbolista solo frunció el ceño ligeramente viendo como su amigo se alejaba. _¨Siempre tomándose todo demasiado en serio, cuando se trata de Tsuna…¨ _Suspiró. Y regresó a su rutina.

El peli plata fue el primero en llegar al salón, fue a su carpeta y se sentó. Los minutos fueron pasando y poco a poco los alumnos iban llegando trayendo consigo los murmullos y bulla que reinaron en un salón lleno de estudiantes esperando la llegada de su tutor.

"Hana" llamó una chica de un hermoso corto cabello naranja, y una sonrisa en el rostro. La nombrada entró al salón y fue donde su mejor amiga estaba sentada.

"Hola Kyoko, ¿pasa algo?" preguntó algo extrañada por la expresión que tenía su amiga.

"Hn. No es nada. Solo que-"vio hacia donde la peli naranja veía "siento que pasa algo extraño"

"¿Los monos?" dijo sentándose a su lado. Pudo ver cómo Gokudera estaba tranquilo sentado en su carpeta, mientras Yamamoto tres puestos atrás y dos hacia la izquierda, rodeado de las mismas niñas que paraban tras él. "Hmm, ¿y dame- Tsuna?" preguntó, ahora se daba cuenta de la ausencia del castaño. Siempre esos dos paraban junto a él, especialmente el peli plata que no se separaba de él por nada. Ahora entendía la preocupación de Kyoko. "¿Habrán discutido?" dijo sin pensar que su amiga giraría a verla con preocupación en sus ojos.

"¿Discutido?" su rostro parecía triste.

"Maa~ Kyoko, no debe ser nada. Tranquila. Ade-"no pudo terminar la frase ya que vio como todos sus compañeros corrían a sus asientos mientras la puerta era abierta.

Los alumnos del 1- D no pudieron evitar aguantar la respiración mientras veían al hombre que entraba al salón. Los ojos de cada uno se abrieron de sorpresa, y tanto chicos como chicas no pudieron evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, incluso algunos tuvieron que cubrir sus bocas para no dejar salir el agudo _*kyya*_ Todos sabían que el castaño frente a ellos les hablaba, todos sabían que era algo importante y que debían prestarle atención. Pero eso fue algo que muy pocos hicieron. La mayoría estaban concentrados en sus facciones, en recorrer cada parte visible de esa persona frente a ellos, con miedo de que en cualquier momento se fuera y no lo volvieran a ver. Los pocos que habían escuchado lo dicho se movieron inquietos en sus asientos, emocionados. Y los suspiros se escucharon, y los que se habían perdido en esos ojos dirigieron la mirada a la hermosa y brillante sonrisa que les ofreció.

"¡Kyaaaa!" se escuchó el gritillo de varias alumnas al igual que el salón entero explotó en un sin número de gritos, bitores y platicas emocionadas.

"Jajaja, parece que causó una conmoción" reía relajadamente el as de Nami- chuu.

"Juudaime" susurró con los ojitos brillantes y muy orgulloso del hombre que seguía, al fin sus estúpidos compañeros veían lo grandioso que era.

"¡S-sensei!" una voz atrajo la atención del castaño que había estado contemplando todo con una ligera sonrisa. Para su sorpresa la que había hablado no era más y nada menos

"Dime Kyoko- chan" le dijo sonriendo. La chica de lindos rasgos se sonrojo al ser llamada tan dulcemente. Sacudió su vergüenza y se levantó para hablarle al hombre de en frente.

"Uno de nuestros compañeros aún no llega. ¿Sabe algo de él?" dijo sorprendiendo tanto al castaño, al par de guardianes como a todos en el salón.

"Ahh… Te refieres a Sawada Tsunayoshi" se sentía raro hablar de sí mismo, vio cómo asentía. Se alegraba que su amiga se preocupara por él "Tsunayoshi- kun no asistirá por un par de semanas o menos. Al parecer tuvo que viajar, fue algo imprevisto. Es lo que me dijeron" contestó la pregunta de su ahora alumna. Y parecía que había satisfecho su curiosidad. "¿Alguna pregunta más?" preguntó al salón. Algo que luego lamentó. Porque después de esas palabras y una cálida sonrisa, un sinfín de preguntas llegaron a sus oídos…

_¿Tiene novia? ¿Casado? ¿Hermanito menor? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Su signo? ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Su número de teléfono? ¿Color favorito? ¿Su tipo de mujer? ¿Su pareja ideal? ¿Hobby? ¿Color de ropa interior?..._

"¡CÁLLENSE TODOS BASTARDOS!" gritó levantándose y golpeando su carpeta con molestia. Una cosa era que admiraran a su querido jefe, otra cosa era que le preguntaran el color de su _¿ropa interior? _Una completa falta de respeto.

El salón entero se quedó en silencio mirando con molestia y sorpresa al peli plata. Algo que pudo notar el que había interrumpido la ronda de preguntas, al verse amenazado por las miradas siniestras y asesinas de sus compañeros.

"E-etto" el murmullo del castaño evitó que atacaran a su pobre guardián. Realmente hasta a él mismo le aterraban las miradas de esos entes depravados: _fan girls_

"¡V-sama!" gritaron prestándole atención.

"Qué les parece si dejamos las preguntas por ahora. Su profesor de historia está esperando en la puerta" dijo señalando hacia el pobre rectángulo de madera que fue destrozado por las miradas asesinas de los alumnos, dirigidas a un ahora asustado profesor de historia. "Como su tutor les pido que presten atención y sean buenos con él. ¿Sí?" pidió mientras sus alumnos asentían enérgicamente. Cogió con delicadeza el folder verde junto a su libro de cuero negro que no tuvo tiempo de abrir y decir lo que tenía preparado. Miró de reojo a su guardián de la lluvia que solo estaba sentado tranquilamente sonriéndole. "Gokudera Hayato" llamó al que aún estaba parado en su sitio. El nombrado saltó de sorpresa en su sitio. "Acompáñame" Las miradas de todos se clavaron en el peli plata que trago duro. No por las miradas, _sino porque el juego empezaba._

::

::

Atónito, asombrado, en shock, avergonzado y rojo hasta las orejas. ¿Por qué? Por esta vergonzosa situación…

"Hayato abre la boca" dijo en un susurro

"P-pero Juu-"

"Abrela… o-ne-gai" dijo cantarín silaba tras silaba. Los ojos esmeraldas aunque trataban no podían esquivar su mirada acaramelada y seductora. Abrió la boca. Y sintió como entraba el largo y… "Muerde" la tormenta contuvo un chillido de vergüenza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Hayato muerde. Sé que te gustara" susurró muy cerca de él, pudiendo sentir el calor de su aliento. Fue cerrando poco a poco sus labios tocando los bordes, clavando delicadamente sus dientes "Sabe bien. ¿Cierto?" el peli plata asintió suavemente con los ojos aún cerrados. "Me alegro" sonrió.

Alrededor de ellos se habían quedado sin moverse o si quiera respirar, formando un círculo alrededor del par, mucha gente viendo con caras completamente rojas el espectáculo.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" susurró alguien que acababa de llegar al grupo de gente que se había quedado sin habla. El recién llegado vio lo que todos miraban. Y no entendía el porqué del calor que se sentía en el ambiente. Solo un par de chicos sentados en medio de todo, en una mesa comiendo… "¿Por qué tanto escándalo por un _Banana Split_?

Todos giraron a voltearlo como si hubiera cometido la mayor herejía.

"Jajaja" se escuchó del castaño "Vez lo que ocasionas por no querer recibir lo que te doy" dijo sonriéndole a su guardián.

"Es que Juudaime no puedo quitarle lo suyo. Y menos si dijo que el plátano es una de sus frutas favoritas. Además esta bañado de chocolate… y a usted le gusta." Dijo lo último con un puchero avergonzado.

"Sí, sé que lo dije. Me gusta" dijo lamiendo sus labios "Por eso quería que lo probaras. Pero moo~ Haya- chan, haces mucho escándalo, que tuve que obligarte" el nombrado tan íntimamente se avergonzó. Y más al darse cuenta de la gente alrededor _¡Pero qué rayos!_

"¡¿Qué miran?" gritó totalmente rojo, o por la vergüenza o cólera que tenía. La gente se dispersó.

::

Después de que Tsuna llamara al peli plata fuera del salón. Lo dirigió, sin decir palabra alguna, fuera de Nami- chuu. No se cruzaron con nadie en el camino. Y el único miembro del comité disciplinario solo los vio irse. Al parecer a Tetsuya solo le ordenaron observar de lejos. Cuando ya estaban fuera, el peli plata estaba inquieto.

"Ju-juudaime. ¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó al fin algo que quería hacer hace mucho.

"Hmm Realmente no sé" dijo tranquilamente y deteniéndose. A su guardián le resbalo una gota "¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?" dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Pese a que tenía 24 años, no es que hubiese crecido mucho. Aun ahora apenas estaba de la altura de su guardián. Sus ojos directamente en esas orbes esmeralda, fijamente, viendo a través de él. El peli plata parecía estar nervioso y eso le hacía gracia al mayor.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones?" sonrió _"Será una cita" _dijo para sonrojo de Hayato.

::

Vio que su copa al fin era traída por una camarera que al parecer disfrutaba de la presencia de ambos atractivos muchachos. Dejó que dejara su copa de helado –elección gracias al antes mencionado castaño- Miró el helado de capas de menta y chocolate. No era un amante de los dulces pero no estaba mal, la menta no le desagradaba. Vio que los ojos caramelos miraban con deleite su banana Split. _Maldito banana Split. _No podía perdonarse el estar comportándose como una boba niña enamorada. Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía poner en marcha su plan para ¨conseguir el corazón de su querido Juudaime¨ Es que el solo pensar que estaban en una _c-cita _con él, lo ponía a temblar de pies a cabeza.

Vio que las grandes orbes caramelo lo veían con dulzura. Saltó en su sitio y miró la copa que tenía en frente y comenzó a comerla.

Miró a su joven guardián. Siempre tan inocente y vergonzoso cuando se trataba de tratar con él. Claro que en el futuro ya había perdido esa inocencia y sabía a la perfección cual era su debilidad. Pero, era el primer día, lo mejor era que todo pase con calma. Una inocente cita no dañaría a nadie.

Se acercaba la noche. Y le entristecía el hecho de que su guardián hubiera estado tan nervioso que no hubiese intentado nada. Y eso que se le estuvo insinuando todo el camino, desde el hecho de darle en la boca un pedazo de su fruta, hasta agárralo del brazo mientras pasaban por la casa embrujada. ¡Había dejado que lo lleve a la casa embrujada! Y eso que aún le aterran esas cosas. Pero nada. Al parecer no iba a pasar nada.

Vio su reloj ya eran las seis de la tarde. Estaba sentado en el parque esperando a que llegara su acompañante con unas bebidas. Miró el cielo, estaba oscuro y poco a poco se podían ver las estrellas aparecer. _"Juudaime, estoy seguro que si pasamos la noche aquí podremos ver algún UMA" _recordó algo que le había dicho su guardián una vez cuando tenía diecinueve años. Habían salido juntos de campamento. Solo ellos dos. Y recordaba los ojos brillantes y emocionados de su guardián.

"¡Juudaime!" escuchó, mientras veía que se acercaba. "Tome" dijo entregándole una lata de té verde.

"Gracias" sonrió.

"D-descuide. Lo que quiera solo dígamelo" dijo firme. Mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Silencio. Silencio incomodo.

"Ne, Hayato" interrumpió, haciendo que lo mirara "puedes tratarme con menos formalidad" sugirió, dejando de ver el cielo para verlo a los ojos.

"Juudaime... ¿Cómo soy en el futuro?" preguntó para sorpresa del castaño.

"Hmm…" pensó alguna respuesta que darle "Si te lo digo quizá cause problemas espacio-temporales" dijo serio

"¡Ah! ¡Entonces no lo haga! ¡Lo siento!"

"Jajaja. Gomen, gomen. No es cierto" rió entre dientes. "Después de todo el hecho que esté aquí ya está cambiando la historia" susurró. "¿Cómo eres en el futuro?" volvió a repetirse la pregunta, mientras recordaba al Hayato de su tiempo. Su guardián lo miraba esperanzado y con los ojos brillando de emoción.

"…" impaciente.

"Un pervertido fetichista" susurró, pero aun así pudo ser oído.

"…" abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Lo dije en voz alta? ¡No! ¡Lo siento! No era eso. Solo no sé en qué pensaba, yo…"

"O-olvidemos eso" dijo avergonzado queriendo olvidar lo dicho, y creer realmente que se equivocó. "Quería saber si sigo estando a su lado" esta vez volvió a mirarlo aunque avergonzado por la anterior traba de su jefe.

"Claro que sí" dijo sonriente "Eres la mejor mano derecha del mundo" dijo sinceramente mientras le sonreía. Lo dicho no pudo hacer más que llenar de felicidad al peli plata.

"¡Gracias Juudaime! ¡Realmente me hace muy feliz que me diga eso! Yo, lo único que anhelo es poder estar a su lado" el castaño lo miro fijamente. "Usted es muy importante para mí. Y saber que lo seguiré toda mi vida me hace orgulloso de mi yo futuro."

Era increíble el escuchar esas palabras, estaba feliz, realmente feliz que su amigo y guardián lo quisiera y respetara tanto.

"Hayato" susurró. El Hayato del futuro no era tan abierto con sus sentimientos, difícilmente los decía, _y quizá él tenía la culpa de eso._

::

::

_**Yamamoto: Lunes, **__**8 de la noche hasta el día siguiente a las 8**_

Estaba camino a la casa de su guardián de la lluvia. Tenía su pequeña maleta sobre su hombro derecho. Mientras caminaba recordaba lo ocurrido con Hayato. Realmente el día fue tranquilo y tenía que admitirlo que quizá un poco aburrido para sus ahora gustos. Pero la última conversación que tuvieron lo hizo sentir muy feliz. Aunque Reborn tenía razones para ponerlo en un turno de mañana. Su guardián era tan inocente que seguro hubiera estado de piedra y en un rincón si pasaba la noche en su casa. No es que antes de jóvenes no hubieran pasado la noche juntos. Solo que esta vez era _distinto_. Y ese _distinto,_ inquietaba la cabeza de su guardián. Cómo le gustaría saber qué pasaba por su mente para saltar de nervios cuando se le acercaba, o sonrojarse cuando rozaba su mano, y le sonreía. Era realmente lindo.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa del pelinegro. Reborn le había dicho que Takeshi lo esperaría. Y que ya su padre sabía. ¿Cuánto sabía? Mejor era no saber. _¿Por qué en la noche? _Se preguntaba mientras tocaba la puerta del restaurante que ya estaba cerrado. Vio la puerta abrirse para encontrarse con la sonrisa característica de su lluvia.

"Tsuna" abrió dejándole paso para que entre "Subamos. Mi papá ha salido. Por eso cerramos temprano" dijo mientras lo guiaba a su habitación.

Al llegar dejó su mochila sobre la cama. Una sola cama. Sonrió, qué irá a hacer la joven lluvia.

::

::

**Italia, Mansión Vongola en reparación –Actualidad-**

Era cierto que el hombre que veía frente a él, era Reborn. Nadie más que Reborn, pero no _su_ Reborn. Y eso le estaba trayendo serios problemas de cabeza. ¿Por qué? Pues: (1) Para su sorpresa la –odiosa culpable de todo lo que está pasando- bazooka trajo al tutor de su tiempo, el cual además de golpearlo y ordenarle cosas sin sentido como siempre, había hecho que Leon construyera una _jaula_, y no cualquier jaula, una jaula para _retenerlo a él_. (2) Él había dicho que eran precauciones, ¿para qué? No llegó a enterarse. Pero si decidió encerrarse en una jaula era porque una razón había. (3) Ahora ese mismo tutor –aunque con diez años más- estaba pidiéndole que lo saque. ¿O era una orden? No sabía, y aún si lo fuera, ¿debía obedecer?

"Rápido, que puedo escuchar la odiosa risa de la piña esa" dijo con molestia mientras seguía instándole a que cogiera el arma.

El castaño dudaba, era algo que se notaba claramente, sus cabeza ladeada, labios fruncidos de un lado a otro, y ese ligero temblor en su cuerpo al saber lo que le podía pasar si no obedecía a su tutor.

Suspiró. Este era otro tiempo, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como su Reborn, lo había dejado. Recuperó su compostura y miró fijamente al hombre que tenía en frente.

"Lo siento. No voy a hacerlo" pero antes de que el azabache pudiera hacer algo, una gran explosión llenó de humo la habitación. "¡Hiieee!" La puerta había sido destrozada, y el castaño cayó sentado al lado de la jaula.

El humo y polvo invadió todo, y comenzaron a escucharse voces detrás de esa cortina gris.

"¡E-eso no era necesario!" gritó una voz femenina asustada.

"Sabía que venir era algo improductivo" una voz aburrida.

"Jajajaja ¡Vamos no te vay-"

"Sí quiere irse que lo haga, después de todo no lo invitamos"

"Kufufu~ no era necesario que destruyeran lo poco que queda de la mansión, luego ave- kun me va a echar la culpa de todo"

"Boss, ¿está bien?" vio como su guardiana entraba y lo veía con preocupación. El castaño parpadeo. Hasta hace unos segundos había estado tratando de adivinar quienes eran los dueños de las voces. Aún sin poder reconocer alguna, solo la de su guardiana.

"Sí Chrome, gracias" dijo siendo ayudado por ella.

"Lo siento, no esperaba que ellos vinieran" dijo con lastima, de no haber podido cumplir lo que le pidió.

"Descuida" le brindó una comprensiva sonrisa, que tranquilizó a la peli lila. "Pero, ¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó curioso.

"Jajaja, Tsuna, desde que escuche el rumor no pude evitar venir a ver si era cierto. ¡Y lo es! kora~" vio como al despejarse el lugar, iba notándose la figura de un joven rubio y alto, de ojos cielo y sonrisa alegre.

"¿Co-collonello?" estaba sorprendido.

"Sawada- san" le saludo un hombre en un traje rojo y cabello azabache en una larga trenza, que lo veía con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

"Quizá venir no fue una pérdida de tiempo después de todo" dijo acomodándose los anteojos y acercándose al castaño curioso, con una sonrisa indescifrable para el castaño que veía al hombre de cabellos verdes verlo fijamente, para luego observar al espécimen tras esas barras con completa satisfacción. "Reborn" saludó realmente sintiéndose en su gloria.

"¡Jajajaja Reborn está encerrado, kora!" reía a carcajada suelta agarrando su estomago debido al dolor por tanta risa.

"Que este aquí no evita que pueda disparar. Así que te callas" amenazó apuntando al rubio con el cañón entre dos barrotes.

"Kufufufu~ no debí preocuparme de más, al parecer alguien nos hizo el favor de encerrarlo"

"Mukuro- sama, no creo que sea bueno hacerlo enojar más" pidió la peli lila, que estaba al lado de su jefe.

"U-ustedes son ¿Fong y Verde?" preguntó viendo a los dos hombres que habían entrado y veían divertidos al azabache.

"Cierto, aún no nos conoce en nuestras verdaderas formas"

"Sí, somos nosotros kora-"le sonrió el rubio, acercándose a él.

"Chrome, mejor si te llevas a Vongola. Tenemos que hablar con Reborn" pidió el científico.

La guardiana miró a todos, y asintió. "Vamos Jefe" dijo, el castaño no sabía si irse, pero asintió. "Lo siento" volvió a repetirle al azabache que no lo vio.

Ya cuando los dos muchachos se habían ido. Los tres ex arcobalenos miraron al guardián de la niebla pidiendo de este modo que se retirara, algo que no tuvieron que decir porque se desvaneció en niebla purpura.

"¿Qué quieren?" preguntó al chino con molestia, ya que sabía que los otros dos disfrutaban el verlo así.

"Solo hablar." Fong tomó asiento en una silla cercana que acercó a la jaula.

"Sáquenme primero de aquí"

"Claro que no Reborn, a penas te saquemos iras tras Vongola. Y necesitamos que escuches" sonrió con superioridad.

"Lo que pasa es que disfrutas esto"

"Jajaja" reía el rubio, mientras Verde solo ponía una sonrisa de _por supuesto_.

"Por favor, terminemos con esto" intervino calmadamente el pelinegro de trenza, "Reborn. Venimos porque Uni tiene un mensaje para ti", de una de sus mangas sacó un sobre crema y se lo entregó al encarcelado. Este lo recibió con algo de curiosidad. "Bien, eso es todo" dijo dispuesto a retirarse.

"Fong" llamó al ver sus intenciones "Rompe esto" ordenó señalando las barras. El pelinegro miró a su compañeros que negaban con la cabeza enérgicamente, sabían que al salir lo primero que haría sería ir contra ellos. Suspiró. "No voy a poder cargar con los dos cuerpos" dijo como si fuera la perfecta escusa. Y salió. El par sonrió con superioridad mientras seguían al que se había ido.

El azabache suspiró. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba completamente solo. Analizó cada detalle de su ahora destruida habitación y una mueca se formó en su rostro.

"Como si algo así fuese a detenerme" dicho eso, disparó al techo, rebotó en el metal de la lámpara de araña que había sido descolocada haciendo que fuera directo al borde del espejo de su cómoda, de ahí al suelo donde había un trozo de metal perteneciente a un cuadro que terminó hecho pedazos, y directo a la esquina superior derecha de la jaula. La bala cayó al suelo con un tintineo. El azabache formó una mueca. "Hacer las cosas rápido, hace que salgan mal" La jaula cayó hecha pedazos sin caerle ni un corpúsculo de polvo.

Salió con elegancia, se acomodó la fedora y caminó tras el agujero que era la salida de su destruida habitación. "Ahora, donde lo dejamos…"

::

"¿Pasa algó jefe?" preguntó preocupada Chrome al notar la expresión que llevaba hace bastante el castaño.

"Hn" negó con la cabeza, "No creo que sea importante, solo estoy algo confundido" dijo para luego suspirar.

"¿Confundido?"

"Sí, Reborn está actuando raro. No como lo recuerdo. Al igual que todos, pero ya me imagino que es por el hecho de que mi yo futuro fue algo cruel con ellos. Pero…" se quedó pensativo. "Si hubiera sido cruel con ellos, estarían molestos o tristes. En cambio Reborn, luce como si quisiera, bueno…" sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa, la peli morado sonrió.

"Como le dije, lo mejor es que sea sincero con él." Aconsejo. "Reborn- san, al igual que el resto de guardianes, ha sido privado de su _yo_. De su personalidad, ellos no saben cómo se siente usted jefe, al igual que el usted de ahora no sabe cómo se sienten sus guardianes por usted. Creo que si los escucha sabrá que decirles." Le sonrió cálidamente.

El castaño pensó en lo dicho y le devolvió la sonrisa. Chrome tenía razón, lo único que tiene que hacer es escucharlos. Dejar que ellos hablen.

"Gracias Chrome" dijo finalmente. "Cierto, ¿y Mukuro?"

"B-bueno" tartamudeó nerviosa.

::

"Gomenasai Testu- san. Sí, entiendo. Descuida. Ajá, Ajá. De todas formas gracias" colgó el celular y suspiró agotada. "Hibari- san se dio cuenta. Y regresó"

"Oh" dijo dejando la cucharita con la que había estado comiendo un tiramisú, "Bueno, vi a Fong- san, Colonello-san y Verde- san llegar. Seguro ellos pondrás todo en orden" sonaba tranquila y despreocupada.

"Ahh" solo suspiró.

::

"¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? Pudiéndome cruzar con Tsunayoshi- kun, vengo a encontrarme contigo" se quejó moviendo la cabeza en negativa y con los brazos a los lados como sosteniendo ago.

"Eso debería decir yo" sin más atacó.

"Kufufu, pues al menos divirtámonos un rato ave- kun~"

"Hibari, Hibari" volaba una bolita de plumas amarillas sobre la cabeza azabache "piña, piña" sobrevoló al peli lila. El primero sonrió con sorna.

"Se me han antojado _nuggets_ de Hibird"

::

* * *

::

**Omake V**

**::**

**Desventajas y Ventajas…**

**::**

"_Hola guapo, cómo te llamas" _leyó nuevamente las palabras. Nervioso vio a la persona a su lado. Con ojos de borrego pidiendo auxilio. La morena negó con la cabeza.

_Ts_… tecleó. Lo pensó mejor. Borró. Dónde estaba su imaginación cuando más la necesitaba. Acaso ni eso tenía. Suspiró. Vio su caja Vongola. Lo pensó un poco, suspiró con resignación. _Natsu _tecleó. Enter.

"_Natsu, ¿cómo verano? Kawaii 3" _leyó avergonzándose por el cumplido que no le pertenecía. Miró sin saber que responder a la morena. Esta volvió a negar. _Y tú? _tecleó.

"_Lussuria" _

Silencio . . .

Vio cómo la morena se revolcaba en el piso sin siquiera intentar contener la risa. Suspiró.

"Nee, Hana- san ¿es realmente necesario?" preguntó con voz lastimera.

"S -sí. A-aho- ahora contesta puff" seguía riéndose. El castaño suspiró. _Un gusto Lussuria- san, por favor sea amable conmigo_. Escribió a duras penas, como la morena le había enseñado. Sintiendo que toda su dignidad, o la poca que tenía, fuera pisoteada y destruida.

"_Descuida, lo seré…" _No, no sonaba, nada convincente.

Esa era la tercera vez que la morena le obligaba a hacer _eso_, la tercera pero no la última. Cada vez con una persona diferente. Según ella para saber qué decir, o hacer en medio del proceso. Aunque nunca imagino que el _cibersex_ fuese tan _traumante_.

_**Desventaja, gran, gran, inmensa, desventaja.**_

::

::

"_Hola" _leyó curioso, el nickname le parecía inquietamente familiar _**EXS_00. **__Hola, _escribió. Enter.

Gracias –mejor dicho por culpa de- a Hana- san, él se había vuelto alguien popular en esa clase de páginas donde hombres desesperados buscaban ciber-diversión, en el peor de los sentidos, y siempre buscaban a un tierno y pasivo chico para que cumpliera sus fantasías, aunque sea por conversaciones de este tipo. Nada de fotos, videos o algo que diera razón de su persona. Y eso beneficiaba al castaño, ni muerto se quería ver involucrado con esta clase de sitios.

"_Disculpa, pero…"_ la persona dejó de escribir. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que esta vez la persona que lo había citado a estas horas de la noche, era alguien tímido y primerizo. Sonrió, comprendiendo cómo era sentirse así. _No temas, que te parece si hablamos _tecleó intentando hacer que el otro se relajara. Enter.

"_Seria excelente, muchas gracias"_ alguien tímido y respetuoso. No era común alguien como él. Su intuición se puso en alerta. _Dime, a qué te dedicas? _Enter_. _El aludido no respondía. ¨Quizá sea algo que no pueda decir¨ No es necesario que respondas

"_Negocio familiar"_ respondió antes de que pudiera enviar lo que había escrito, borró todo, y su intuición gritaba _CUIDADO._

_Vaya, debe ser extenuante_. Enter. Ignoró olímpicamente a su intuición y siguió con la conversación, él sabía lo que era seguir el _negocio familiar_.

"_¡SÍ!"_ leyó, causándole una sonrisa. Se imaginaba a si mismo respondiendo. _Te entiendo, a veces uno solo quisiera dejar todo, y vivir una vida normal_. Enter. Leyó lo que escribió y se arrepintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya le habían respondido

"_Me agradas :D Creo que nos entendemos muy bien" _cómo una persona amable como esa andaba en sitios como este… bueno quizá también tendría a una Hana- san detrás suyo. _Sí_, _tú también me agradas, me siento cómodo hablando contigo . _Enter.

Blanco. No obtuvo respuesta, sabía que era porque el momento se acercaba.

"_Yo…" _leyó.

"_Natsu- san, me preguntaba…"_

"_Si usted…"_

"_Y yo…"_

El castaño rio por los mensajes enviados, el chico estaba realmente nervioso. _¿Quieres que comience? _Enter. No obtuvo respuesta.

"_Es muy amable, me hace recordar a un amigo mío_" leyó para su sorpresa. _"No solo eso, su nombre también me hace acordármelo jajaja No le parece una coincidencia?" _ CUIDADO, gritó nuevamente su intuición, tragó duro. Sí, estaba pensando en eso. _P…_ no, no podía preguntar. No debía ser tan directo. _Puedo preguntar el color de su cabello_. Enter.

"_Rojo O/O" _

Sí, señoras y señores… Su nuevo cliente no era nada más y nada menos que…

"¡E-Emma- kun!" gritó en su sitió alejándose nervioso del teclado.

_**VENTAJA, gran ventaja**_, _sí eso lo descubrirá muy pronto_…

::

* * *

Vaya no sé si debería poner en el otro omake la conversación de Emma y Tsu- kun. Sería algo de **0027**, algo que no planee para nada :S Bueno, ya me dirán que opinan :)

**destraik matsumoto **Ohhh, muchas gracias, realmente me encantan las amenazas :D! Me ayudan a apurarme, igual que los comentarios y animos que me dan. Me hacen muy feliz, espero que sigas la historia hasta su final. Espero tu opinion del capitulo :)

**Miraki-chan: **Jaja no me imagino cómo llegaste hasta qui, desde tus reviews XD! Gracias me ilusiona saber que puede ser un buen fic el mio. Es un R27, pero al final. Al comienzo será un All27. Tengo una tendencia a amar el all27. Aun así espero que la sigas.

**MIRAIDY R: **Hola, estoy resentida, no me respondiste en tu fic T3T... etto, eso no tiene nada que ver. Pero no logré decirlo XD. Gracias por decir que es maravillosa, espero pueda mantener tu interes.

**AlexOkami: **AH!, creo que estoy cunfindiendo a todos. EL omake era solo la parte de Bel y Fran, el titulo de **_De perros y gatos_**, es el capitulo en sí, no es un omake. U.u Solo que el omake partió en dos al capitulo XD, como para explicar la razón del titulo :P Jaja descuida, tu fic me intriga y me llama bastante la atención así que seguire comentando mientras publiques :D

**Lexie-chan94: **La unica que resondió mi pregunta! Bueno sí estaba pensando en un mpreg, claro, que antes tengo que temrinar con los fics que tengo pendientes, no me quiero hacer un mundo. Pero como veo tu ya hiciste uno y me encantó! Espero lo sigas :D! Esta muy entretenido.

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Jajaja, es que quién se resiste a tsu- kun?

**MissDinosaur: **Jajaja XD Sí, es un suplicio esperar y esperar porque actualicen. Pero bueno. Sí bueno, eran un solo capitulo. Este es el verdadero 7 :D!

**makuya-love: **Jajaja XD! Buen consejo para Tsu-kun. Sí, los mangas te dan muy buenos consejos muchas veces, aunque nunca pense sacar alguno de ESE tipo XD!

Eso es todo! Espero que todas la esten pasando bien :D! Yo mal, por mi rojo, pero me pondre mas seria en estudiar. Felizmente este capitulo ya lo tenía listo hace días (si, se preguntaran xq no lo subi) Pero aún no tenía el omake (Esa es la rázón) Y sorprendentemente salió así D:! No estoy muy feliz, pero tampoco triste, solo O.o Sorprendida, de que haya escrito eso XD!

Cierto les traigo un video XD! NO, no tiene nada que ver con el fic, peero si con KHR :D! No sé si han escuchado la canción Oshare banchou, Pero me encanta! Es pegajosa y no sé que tiene, pero me ha encantado aquí les dejo el link de la canción con imagenes de un 692718 y G27 de KHR:

**(( watch?v=f_lI9hOct-w&list=FLDux9lr3fhWpCrHp9ZEjLPA&index=4&feature=plpp_video))** al comiennzo le aumentan (**www .youtube (_punto com slash)_** ) borrando los espacios, xq no qiere FF, luego todo igual.

Bueno besos y espero sus coments :D! Es lindo saberse esperada XD!


End file.
